


Sous La Voute Etoilée

by Eawy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aerospatiale, Astronaute, Astrospatiale, ESA, Espace, Etoiles, Harry est amoureux des étoiles, Harry est français, Harry se fout de sa gueule, Le Petit Prince - Freeform, Louis est amoureux de la vie, Louis est anglais, M/M, Romance, Son accent est trop adorable, Toulouse - Freeform, cnes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eawy/pseuds/Eawy
Summary: Les anneaux tournent et pendant ce temps, chacun suit sa route. Alors que certains accomplissent leurs rêves de gamins, d'autre attendent encore qu'ils viennent à eux. Aucun ne sait qu'ils ont besoin de prendre le bon chemin, pour se sentir enfin chez eux.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, une fois encore, je pars sur un sujet que je n'avais jamais traité auparavant, alors soyez indulgent si vous voyez de grosses incohérences ! (J'ai fais pas mal de petites recherches, mais internet n'est pas à même de faire de moi un ingénieur en quelques heures ahah.) N'hésitez pas même à me le faire savoir, je pourrais toujours modifier cela pour coller au mieux à ce qui doit être réel !
> 
> C'est une fiction assez courte (13 chapitres dont 5 tout petit.) qui saura, j'espère, vous faire voyager dans les étoiles. ❤

Certaines personnes étaient faites pour briller. Comme nées sous une bonne étoile qui, chaque jour, ne cessait d’éclairer le ciel un peu plus que la nuit précédente. Harry faisait partie de ces gens-là, ses parents l’avaient senti dès sa venue au monde.

Agé de seulement vingt-cinq ans, Harry avait tout pour être heureux et comblé.

Titulaire du baccalauréat à tout juste quinze ans, le jeune homme avait intégré une grande école d’ingénieur en sciences aérospatiales aussitôt sa sortie du lycée effectuée. Il était doué, dans tout un tas de domaines, et il avait réalisé son rêve de gosse en se spécialisant dans l’astronautique. Ingénieur diplômé ; voici le titre qui le caractérisait alors qu’il atteignait seulement la vingtaine. C’était aussi à cette époque-là qu’il avait intégré les rangs de l’ESA. Qui aurait pu se plaindre d’un tel parcours ? Sûrement pas Harry. Il était reconnaissant envers ses parents qui le soutenaient sans cesse, envers sa sœur qui le motivait chaque fois qu’il sentait la fatigue prendre le dessus, envers ceux qui lui avaient donné sa chance à un moment de sa vie – que ce soit son institutrice de grande section qui lui avait fait regarder dans un télescope pour la première fois, ou son professeur de russe au collège à qui il avait donné du fil à retordre. 

Peut-être qu’il lui manquait un homme dans sa vie, et encore. S’il regardait loin derrière lui, Harry se serait rendu compte qu’il était toujours celui qui était parti. Il n’avait aucun mal à s’attacher, mais les seuls hommes avec lesquels il aurait pu bâtir une relation sérieuse avaient tous eu le même problème ; ils avaient voulus passer avant son âme. Harry était né pour vivre la tête dans les étoiles et il était bien hors de question qu’il abandonne ce pour quoi il était destiné.

Harry ne regrettait rien de son passé. Pas uniquement parce qu’il sentait qu’aucun d’eux n’avait été l’homme de sa vie, mais parce que la proposition qu’on venait de lui faire, il aurait refusé de devoir en partager la décision avec qui que ce soit d’autre que lui-même.

Ils étaient un tout petit peu plus de cinq cents dans le monde entier, en plus de cinquante ans, à être allé dans l’espace. Et aujourd’hui, c’était à lui qu’on le proposait. Mieux, c’était sur un projet sur lequel il travaillait depuis son arrivée à l’ESA qu’on le missionnait. Il ne lui restait qu’une chose à faire, même si au fond de lui, il sentait l’évidence s’étendre comme un lever de soleil : accepter, ou non.


	2. Mercure

Cela faisait plus d’un an qu’Harry travaillait sur cette mission. Celle qui allait changer sa vie, celle pour laquelle il avait tant donné étant jeune, celle dont il avait rêvé alors qu’il n’avait qu’une demi-douzaine d’années. Préparer cette mission spatiale de plusieurs mois était aussi enrichissant qu’il l’avait prévu, mais beaucoup plus éreintant. L’équipage entier était soumis à des règles strictes, à des habitudes de vie spécifiques, à des entraînements intensifs. 

Comme il l’avait souvent été depuis qu’il était entré à l’ESA, Harry était le plus jeune de leur groupe. Ses partenaires avaient presque tous la quarantaine et son capitaine de bord allait effectuer un voyage spatial pour la troisième fois déjà. Harry l’enviait, sans pour autant le jalouser. C’était une admiration sans faille qui le traversait, pour un homme qui avait fait de ses rêves une réalité. Tout comme il le tentait de le faire lui-même depuis qu’il était en âge de prendre ses propres décisions.

Ils étaient tous lessivés ce soir, mais l’humeur n’en descendait jamais. Tous les cinq s’étaient bien trouvés, dirions-nous. Chaque membre prenait plus ou moins Harry sous son aile, tout en sachant pertinemment que son manque d’expérience en orbite n’affectait en rien les capacités intellectuelles hors normes qui lui valaient sa place parmi eux.

« Harry ! Est-ce que t’as pensé à la façon dont t’allais pisser si on perdait la clé des chiottes ? »

Cette anecdote ferait encore le tour de la Terre – et d’autres planètes – pendant un long moment : l’année dernière, l’équipage de la Station Spatiale Internationale avait dû être rapatrié en urgences au bout de quelques jours à peine, parce qu’ils avaient perdu la clé du module des toilettes. Personne n’en avait vraiment ri sur le coup – parce que personne ici ne manquait de savoir le coût d’un simple décollage – mais aujourd’hui, c’était une chose qui servait d’exemple pour les autres.

« J’ai entendu dire que si on pissait dans notre combinaison, ça nous donnait l’impression de nager tout en flottant ? T’en dis quoi ? On essaiera ?  
\- T’es vraiment un gros dégueulasse tu sais, rit le capitaine Cooper.  
\- Il en faut bien un. Qui animera le groupe une fois qu’on sera là-haut ? »

D’un signe éloquent de la main, Harry prit congé de ses partenaires et respira un grand bol d’air lorsqu’il franchit la porte de l’entrepôt. D’ici peu de temps, ce geste si simple n’allait plus lui être possible et il allait devoir s’en contenter. Et si c’était ça, le plus difficile ? De ne pas sentir la bruine autour de lui ou la fraîcheur du vent sur sa peau ?

Agitant la tête tel un enfant qui se rend compte qu’il a pensé à une bêtise, il se hâta d’aller rejoindre sa voiture et de s’y engouffrer. À cette heure, il n’était pas prêt d’être couché et sa journée était encore très loin d’être terminée. S’il était assez rapide, peut-être pourrait-il arriver à temps pour recevoir la première personne à laquelle il avait donné rendez-vous. Harry détestait être en retard, c’était plus fort que lui. Alors se savoir à la limite de l’incorrection le rendait fébrile. Il ne devait pas y avoir de « peut-être », il devait être à l’heure.

Dans les rues de Toulouse – bon sang, qu’il avait de la chance que la préparation de leur mission s’effectue dans des locaux français de l’ESA et non ailleurs – il se sentit investi d’une nouvelle mission et sa voiture se transforma en module de course l’espace d’un instant. Oui, sans doute, Harry avait grillé quelques feux oranges et fait comme s’il n’avait pas vu certains panneaux de ralentissements. Mais quoi ? Il serait 18 heures dans moins de cinq minutes et s’il en jugeait son expérience, il ne pourrait pas être chez lui avant au moins sept s’il respectait le code de la route. C’était stupide de sa part, il en avait conscience, mais c’était aussi plus fort que lui. Harry préférait arriver à l’heure exacte et risquer une amende, ou pire, plutôt que de laisser le temps gagner contre lui.

Et il ne fut pas celui qui perdit. 18 heures vibrait à sa montre lorsqu’il serra la main de la jeune fille qui venait de descendre de son scooter, devant chez lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour l’inviter à le suivre jusqu’à l’intérieur et lui proposa un verre alors qu’il s’en servait un.

« Non merci, j’ai déjà quelqu’un. »

Pourquoi est-ce que la proposition d’un verre rimait automatiquement avec « drague » ? Il n’en sut rien. Parfois, Harry se demandait si la majorité des hommes était des porcs pour que ça en arrive là ou si certaines femmes ne poussaient pas les choses un peu trop loin. Sans se pencher plus sur la question, et prenant bien garde à chaque geste qu’il faisait pour ne pas attirer le moindre soupçon improbable de la part de la demoiselle, il se pencha sur le sujet réel de leur rencontre.

« Comme vous avez pu le voir sur l’annonce, je loue mon appartement meublé. Hormis mes effets personnels que j’emporterai, tout le reste restera ici.  
\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Je ne vais pas quitter la région suffisamment longtemps pour orchestrer un déménagement conséquent et refaire de même à mon retour.  
\- Je vois, maugréa la jeune fille en regardant autour d’elle. La télé aussi reste ici ?  
\- La télé, le frigo, le lave-linge…  
\- C’est ok, je le prends. »

L’espace d’un instant, Harry la jaugea en se demandant si c’était une blague. Est-ce qu’elle venait vraiment de lui annoncer sa décision comme s’il était évident que c’était à elle de choisir son appartement et non à lui, propriétaire, de décider à qui il voulait louer ?

« J’ai d’autres personnes qui viennent visiter derrière vous et…  
\- Je n’aurais pas l’appartement ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien. Ca dépendra de vos papiers, de si ça vous plaît, de notre prochaine entrevue aussi.  
\- J’avais prévu d’emménager demain, s’offusqua-t-elle.  
\- Demain ? rit Harry. J’ai écrit sur internet qu’il n’était disponible que dans quelques semaines, alors même dans le meilleur des cas, demain semble compromis.  
\- C’est complètement con ! Ca ne sert à rien que je reste ici. Je vais voir ailleurs. »

Le jeune homme la regarda partir sans un mot et ne put contenir son fou rire en allant refermer la porte de chez lui. S’il avait bien imaginé que les personnes qui viendraient visiter son appartement ce soir seraient toutes différentes, il avait été loin de ce stade-là. 

« Elle est complètement partie elle… »

Encore abasourdi, Harry rangea ses affaires du jour avec plus de minutie et inspecta une dernière fois son lieu d’habitat. Rien ne traînait, tout semblait en ordre, ça sentait même encore le propre. Il aimait ce genre d’endroit, calme et spacieux. Et dire que d’ici peu, il allait vivre dans une capsule spatiale avec ses quatre coéquipiers ; ce serait bien loin de son confort actuel.

Lorsque l’on frappa à sa porte, Harry fut bien étonné de voir un couple se présenter. Il ne put s’empêcher de leur préciser que les lieux n’étaient à louer que pour quelques mois et il fut rassuré de voir que tous deux étaient au courant. Ils venaient d’acheter dans la banlieue Toulousaine, mais il restait quelques travaux à faire et ils avaient besoin d’un pied à terre où se poser le temps de pouvoir y vivre complètement. Harry les trouva sympathique. Charmants, polis, agréables. Il pu même leur offrir un verre d’eau sans que cela ne paraisse un quelconque affront pour aucun d’eux. Par cette chaleur, aucun être humain sain d’esprit ne pouvait refuser une eau fraîche.

Après avoir fait le tour des pièces et la liste de tout ce qu’Harry laissait à leur disposition, le couple fut ravi et laissa leur numéro au jeune homme. Ils avaient suffisamment de revenus pour lui régler le loyer et les charges sans qu’il n’ait à s’inquiéter de quoique ce soit. Ils étaient son couple, s’il le souhaitait. Et Harry les sentait plutôt bien, pour être sincère.

Charmé, il leur fit un signe de main chaleureux en les raccompagnant, alors que déjà son dernier visiteur se présentait à la sortie de l’ascenseur. Un peu plus et il lui aurait fallu orchestrer deux visites en une seule. Le dernier, au moins, était seul et correspondait bien plus à l’idée qu’Harry s’était faite de son futur locataire.

« Louis Tomlinson, enchanté. » lui sourit le garçon en tendant sa main.

L’accent anglais que décela Harry chez le jeune homme le fit sourire à son tour. On ne croisait pas des anglais tous les jours à Toulouse. Il n’osait imaginer le mal que ledit Louis devait avoir à comprendre les plus anciens du coin et leur accent sudiste à en faire fuir le moins farouche des Français.

« De même, Harry Styles, répondit-il en fermant la poignée de main.  
\- Je viens voir le propriétaire des lieux, pour l’annonce.  
\- C’est moi-même. » sourit-il à son tour.

Le potentiel locataire n’aurait pas pu masquer sa surprise même s’il l’avait voulu ; elle se lisait dans chacun des traits de son visage. Il était vrai qu’Harry faisait son âge et qu’il était rare de voir de jeunes propriétaires dans le coin, la majorité d’entre eux héritaient des biens familiaux depuis plusieurs générations. Mais quitte à investir quelque part, un endroit où loger avait semblé le mieux au jeune homme. Et ça payait aujourd’hui.

« Suivez-moi, faisons le tour du propriétaire. »

En plus de sa pièce à vivre de taille plus que raisonnable, Harry possédait une salle de bain, deux chambres et une cuisine pour ainsi dire neuve. Il aurait pu louer cela une somme tout à fait convenable, mais le but de son action n’était pas de s’enrichir, simplement de rendre service, comme on le lui avait toujours appris. Avec un léger bénéfice à la clé, certes.

« C’est très charmant chez vous.  
\- Ce ne sera bientôt plus chez moi.  
\- Pour seulement quelques mois d’après l’annonce ! »

Au moins maintenant, il était certain de l’avoir précisé. Sa première visite avait bien failli le faire douter sur ce point. Au moins un peu.

« En effet, je m’absente du coin pour seulement la moitié de l’année.  
\- Et c’est… Toujours ? questionna le jeune homme. Je veux dire, tous les ans ?  
\- Oh non ! C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive et aussi la première fois que je cherche à louer mon chez moi. Ici vous avez la principale chambre, Harry le laissa pénétrer sa chambre avant de lui indiquer l’opposé, et ici vous avez la seconde.  
\- Je suis tout seul. Une seule me suffira. »

Riant poliment, les deux garçons poursuivirent la visite rapidement et tout se passa pour le mieux. Les quelques questions de Louis étaient communes et faciles à résoudre et ses attentes semblaient bien plus que comblées entre ces murs.

« Comment ça marche ici la... Comment dit-on ici ? Hum… The deposit ? »

Harry fit ce qu’aurait fait n’importe quelle autre personne ayant ses compétences : il fut poli.

« Je parle anglais couramment, si vous préférez qu’on poursuive ainsi.  
\- Non ! Pas du tout ! J’ai quitté l’Angleterre pour venir m’installer ici, alors si à chaque fois que je complique je parle anglais, je n’y arriverai jamais.  
\- Je peux vous garantir que vous parlez déjà très bien notre langue !   
\- La garantie ! The deposit ! »

Le visage de Louis s‘illumina et Harry fut sous le charme en quelques instants. Ok, peut-être bien qu’il était un sérieux concurrent pour le couple précédent finalement. Il n’avait pas voulu s’arrêter au charisme et à l’accent si charmant de l’Anglais – parce qu’on ne louait pas un appartement sur de simples critères physiques, pas vrai ? – mais il lui suffisait de faire revenir une telle joie dans ses yeux pour qu’Harry cède en un claquement de doigts.

« J’avais compris, oui, rit Harry à son attention. Comme l’appartement est meublé, ça représente deux mois de loyer hors charges. Mille trois cents euros dans le cas présent.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! Désolé de toutes ces questions, mais c’est le premier appartement en France que je cherche. Je suis un peu nerveux.  
\- Je veux bien vous croire. Je serai nerveux aussi si je cherchais un appartement dans un autre pays.  
\- Vous restez en France pendant ces quelques mois ?  
\- C’est un peu plus compliqué que ça.  
\- Oh pardon ! Je suis un peu trop curieux.  
\- Il n’y a pas de mal. »

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Louis fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son portable et Harry le vit tapoter sur ce qui semblait être un dictionnaire franco-anglais. Et en plus il persévérait ? C’était bluffant.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà une idée de la personne à qui tu voudrais le louer ? Je ne dis pas ça pour m’imposer ! enchaîna rapidement Louis. C’est simplement que la rapidité de la réponse me serait plaisante ! Même pour un non. Que je puisse m’établir. J’aime beaucoup cet endroit… »

Alors qu’ils étaient ensemble depuis presque vingt minutes maintenant, Harry se rendait seulement compte que Louis ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Le tutoiement ou le vouvoiement ? Notion plus que singulière quand on ne naissait pas dedans. Etrangement, ça le dérangeait bien moins de se faire tutoyer que de côtoyer une folle comme il y avait une heure. 

« Pour ne rien vous cacher, le couple que vous avez croisé en arrivant était là pour visiter aussi.  
\- Je me suis douté, oui… soupira Louis.  
-Est-ce que vous pourriez m’envoyer votre dossier complet avant demain en fin de journée ? Comme ça je pourrai me pencher sur vos deux propositions en rentrant du travail et vous donner ma réponse avant la fin de la semaine.  
\- Je presse un peu là ? rougit le jeune homme.  
\- Il faut bien que je m’y mette, n’ayez crainte. Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. »

Louis sembla ravi de la proposition qu’on venait de lui faire. Il atteignit le palier presque en sautillant, semblant rempli d’un espoir qu’Harry se voyait de plus en plus incapable de lui dérober. Ils échangèrent leurs adresses mails personnelles pour les envois de dossier et promettant de faire ça dès ce soir, Louis Tomlinson salua Harry et le laissa enfin seul dans son appartement. Enfin seul. Lui qui n’avait pas eu une once de calme depuis presque douze heures.

Et si tout sembla apaisant au premier abord, Harry fut bien vite envahi par la question qui coûterait un million sur n’importe quel jeu télé à la con de TF1. Qui choisir ?

*

La première fois qu’Harry revu Louis après la visite, ce fut à peine quelques jours plus tard. Sautillant exactement comme il l’avait fait en quittant l’appartement le jour de la visite, le jeune homme arriva avec ses papiers en pagaille, prêt à signer le bail d’un appartement pour lequel il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur. Sans doute, si on creusait assez profondément, peut-être bien que le bailleur avait espéré du fond de son cœur que Louis ait les fonds et les attestations nécessaires pour le lui accorder cet appartement. Mais ça, il était bien hors de question qu’il le laisse entendre, ou même voir. Il savait se tenir, quand même. 

« J’aime encore plus l’idée de vous voir quand c’est pour signer pour te voler ton appartement.  
\- Techniquement, vous ne me le volez pas. Je vous le prête gracieusement !  
\- Gracieusement… ? interrogea Louis, alors que son sourcil droit se releva.  
\- Avec gentillesse !   
\- Oh d’accord ! Je vois ! Gracieusement donc, sourit-il à la fois excité et timide. J’espère que j’ai bien tous les papiers qu’il faut, sinon je demanderais à mon ami de venir m’apporter le reste.  
\- Vous allez vivre à deux ici ? »

La politesse aurait été de ne pas relever, de ne pas s’immiscer dans la vie de son futur locataire de cette façon, mais la curiosité l’avait emporté sur le reste. Et puis, après tout, Harry devait bien savoir à combien de personne il louait réellement son appartement.

« Oh non, du tout ! Ami friend ! Pas boyfriend, ou d’autres mots que vous dites pour ça ! Je vis chez lui depuis que je suis arrivé d’Angleterre, c’est tout. D’ailleurs je crois que vous lui faites un cadeau à lui aussi. Il en avait marre de moi à force ! Il paraît que je suis trop manique, même si je ne vois pas le rapport entre une poignée et moi.  
\- Ce ne serait pas maniaque, à tout hasard ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il grogne souvent ça dans son coin. C’est quoi maniaque ? »

Harry le trouvait drôle. Pas qu’il se moquait, ce n’était absolument pas ce qu’il voulait que Louis pense, mais sa façon de ne pas toujours comprendre les mots français était touchante. Surtout dans une telle situation. Si Louis avait cru être un ustensile de cuisine pendant tout ce temps, il y avait de quoi n’y rien comprendre.

« C’est quelqu’un qui range beaucoup. Qui fait le ménage souvent et qui n’aime pas le désordre.  
\- Oh…, laissa simplement échapper Louis en ouvrant grand les yeux. Peut-être que c’est ça alors, oui.  
\- Ce n’est pas vraiment un défaut.  
\- Sauf si on passe le balai après chaque repas, je suppose. »

Essayant de ne pas mettre son futur locataire mal à l’aise, Harry l’invita à s’asseoir autour de la table du séjour et prit place en face de lui. En réalité, ils avaient bien des choses à faire : noter ensemble la totalité des biens qu’Harry laissait à sa disposition, faire preuve de minuties quant à l’état du bien, vérifier et remplir le bail tous les deux avant de signer chacun sa partie. Louis allait bien rester là une bonne heure, voire plus; ce fut tout naturellement qu’Harry l’invita à se déshabiller et à prendre ses aises. Après tout, d’ici quelques semaines, il serait ici chez lui, alors autant prendre dès maintenant les bonnes habitudes.

Toutes les pièces furent passées au crible, entre commentaires annotés et rires francs. Les deux jeunes hommes s’entendaient bien et Harry en fut ravi, il était forcément plus aisé de louer son bien à quelqu’un avec qui le courant passait bien. Le cas contraire, il aurait passé la moitié de sa mission à se demander si son appartement n’était pas en train de prendre feu ou pire, être vidé. Louis pouvait être une personne malhonnête lui aussi, sa belle gueule n’en faisait pas quelqu’un de franc et de digne de confiance, mais Harry avait foi en l’humanité et Louis ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Au contraire.

« Vous me laissez vraiment ta télévision ? s’exclama le futur locataire en voyant la taille de la bête.  
\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer Louis, je crois que ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour vous.  
\- Seulement si tu fais pareil ! Chez nous ça n’existe pas, mais je sais à quel point c’est impoli ici. Il faut qu’on soit sur la même ligne.   
\- Alors oui, je te laisse la télé. »

Il en fut de même pour la machine à café, le lave-vaisselle ou encore le réfrigérateur. Louis allait avoir l’impression d’emménager dans un hôtel et Harry était ravi de savoir que quelqu’un allait en profiter durant son absence. Ca lui ferait un petit revenu à mettre de côté, tout en permettant à son appartement de garder une âme.

« C’est ta première adresse réelle en France, alors ? interrogea Harry devant les papiers.  
\- Oui ! Chaque fois que je suis venu avant, j’habitais chez une autre personne. C’était trop compliqué.  
\- Mais les six mois de location vont te suffiront ? T’as pas trouvé un appartement avec un contrat plus long ?  
\- Mon ami n’habite pas loin et je voulais rester dans le quartier pour ne pas être trop éloigné de lui. Et avec tous ces meubles déjà là, c’est parfait. Toutes mes affaires sont encore chez mes parents, en Angleterre.  
\- Tu ne comptes pas y retourner ?  
\- Sûrement pas pour y vivre, non. Je suis tombé amoureux de Toulouse et je me vois bien vieillir ici. A condition que tout fonctionne bien. »

Le soupir de Louis n’échappa pas à Harry et s’ils n’avaient pas été en train de signer ces papiers, s’ils s’étaient croisés dans un bar ou au détour d’une rue, il lui aurait demandé ce qu’il voulait dire. Mais ici, maintenant, est-ce que ce ne serait pas trop incorrect ? Il ne restait nul autre que son propriétaire après tout, la situation imposait sans doute une certaine distance.

Alors Harry écouta sa raison et n’en fit pas cas. Revenant à leurs moutons, ils signèrent ensemble ces documents-ci, émargèrent ceux-là, désespérèrent pour en remplir d’autres. Jusqu’à ce que le tout semble correspondre à leurs deux partis et qu’ils commencent à parler de la date de remise des clés.

« Je pars le premier du mois prochain, quoiqu’il arrive, affirma Harry. Mais je vais passer quelques jours chez mes parents avant mon départ pour être avec ma famille et ne pas être encombré par le fait de devoir déménager mes effets persos au dernier moment et tout ça. Si ça te va, on peut considérer que je te donne les clés au moment où je pars chez eux ? Disons le 24 ? Ca te laissera le temps de déménager toi aussi et de revenir vers moi pendant quelques jours, si tu as un souci quelconque avec l’appartement ?  
\- Le 24 c’est très bien pour moi ! Ta date est la mienne !  
\- Je pars là-dessus sur le papier.  
\- Par contre, j’ai cru comprendre que je ne pourrais plus te joindre après ça.  
\- Non en effet, ce sera compliqué, rit doucement le jeune homme.  
\- Et si j’ai un autre problème après le premier ?  
\- Tout est prévu, ne t’en fais pas. Je te donnerai le numéro de ma grande sœur. Elle ne vit pas loin d’ici elle non plus et en fera tout autant que moi si besoin, si ce n’est plus. »

Souriant, Louis sembla s’apaiser et d’un signe de tête qui voulait affirmer mille choses, il laissa Harry apposer la date du 24 sur le bail. Dans moins de deux semaines ils se reverraient pour échanger les clés des lieux et pas même une divinité n’aurait pu dire lequel des deux en était le plus hâtifs. Mais était-ce seulement dû à l’échange de clés ?

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle Harry ? »

Si Harry avait tenté de mettre une distance, il était clair que ce n’était pas ce que faisait Louis. Est-ce que c’était significatif de la culture anglaise d’être direct ainsi ou simplement dans le tempérament du jeune européen ? Qui pouvait savoir ?

« La dernière fois tu m’as dit que tu ne partais pas à l’étranger, mais aujourd’hui tu as laissé entendre que tu n’allais pas revenir pendant six mois et que tu serais injoignable… Est-ce que tu vas… »

Un silence s’installa autour d’eux alors que Louis se crispa et que ses yeux devinrent deux balles de golf. Il semblait soudainement très mal à l’aise, comme s’il se rendait compte que demander ce genre de choses était bien loin de ce qu’il aurait vraiment dû faire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris, I’m so sorry, commença Louis, parlant tout en s’emmêlant les pinceaux. C’est personnel ! Je n’aurais pas dû et…  
\- Je suis astronaute, rit Harry. Futur astronaute. »

Pour la deuxième fois, un ange passa au dessus de la table avant que le rire de Louis ne vienne tout briser. C’était nerveux au possible et les joues du locataire devinrent aussi rouge que l’aurait été une tomate sous le soleil Toulousain.

« En posant la question, j’ai eu peur que tu partes en cure de désintoxication ! continua de rire le jeune homme. Je voulais me frapper ! Je me suis demandé si c’était la drogue ou l’alcool, et j’ai eu si honte. Et… Attends. Astronaute comme l’espace ?  
\- C’est généralement associé à ça oui.  
\- Tu pars six mois dans l’espace… murmura Louis plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. C’est ta première fois ?  
\- La première, oui, répondit-il des étoiles dans les yeux.  
\- Tu dois avoir tellement hâte.  
\- J’en rêve depuis que je suis gamin. C’est la concrétisation d’années de travail acharné.  
\- Mais tu es jeune pourtant ! T’as mon âge, pas plus !   
\- Vingt-cinq ans.  
\- Holy shit ! T’es plus jeune que moi et tu vas dans l’espace, pendant que je loue ton appartement pour finir mes études ! »

Harry haussa les épaules en riant, comme pour s’excuser, alors que Louis ne perdait pas une seconde pour l’assommer de questions. Ca dura un long, très long moment, qu’aucun des deux garçons ne vit passer.

Au lieu de rester là une heure, Louis passa la fin de son après-midi chez Harry, entre rires et tasses de thé. On aurait dit qu’ils s’étaient toujours connus. Dire que dans un vingtaine de jours, Harry aurait la tête dans les étoiles, mais tant qu’il avait les pieds sur Terre, autant en profiter.


	3. Venus

« Les choses les plus belles sont souvent les plus inattendues. » Ce vieil adage laissait Harry de marbre, lui qui avait toujours donné le meilleur de lui-même pour avoir accès à ses rêves. Les plus belles choses qui étaient arrivées dans sa vie ? Il avait permis à chacune d’elles de se concrétiser par un travail acharné et sans limite. La seule qu’il lui restait à aborder avec un aspect nouveau, il apprenait à la contrôler au fil des jours, alors qu’il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Si peu, pour tout dire.

Il y avait déjà presque une semaine qu’il avait cédé son appartement à Louis et pour être franc, il en était ravi. Dire que le jeune homme était devenu un ami serait mentir de manière éhontée, mais nier leur bonne entente serait faire de même. D’une certaine façon, les deux hommes étaient attirés par un mode de vie qui était éloigné du leur. Ils n’avaient que quelques années d’écart et leurs conduites face à l’avenir semblaient aux antipodes les unes de des autres.

Tandis que le premier avait une vie rangée, à laquelle il se prédestinait depuis son enfance et dont tout souhait était en cours de réalisation ; le second avait tout plaqué du jour au lendemain pour tenter sa chance dans un pays étranger. Et aussi invraisemblable cela avait-il été, ils avaient tous deux été fascinés par ce que vivait l’autre.

Il devait bien l’avouer, Harry avait revu Louis plus de fois que ne l’aurait réellement demandé un simple contrat de location. Mais y avait-il quelque chose de mal à s’intéresser à quelqu’un et à vouloir comprendre les motivations qui le guidaient chaque jour ? Pas pour Harry. Et s’il entrait suffisamment dans les détails pour se donner bonne conscience, oui, il avait bel et bien dû demander à Louis s’il était préférable qu’il change de réfrigérateur maintenant ou si ce dernier pouvait tenir six mois avec celui présent.

Aucun d’eux n’était dupe, ils appréciaient la compagnie et la conversation de l’autre. S’il n’avait pas eu une mission de prévue pour tant de mois, est-ce qu’Harry aurait tenté sa chance avec le jeune homme ? Sans doute pas plus qu’actuellement. Est-ce qu’il en aurait eu envie ? Ca, c’était un autre débat.

Finalement, même sans se voir, les garçons échangeaient de temps en temps via les messageries instantanées de leur mobile. Essentiellement depuis l’emménagement de Louis, ce qui en plus de signifier qu’Harry vivait chez ses parents, signalait aussi que son départ était plus proche que jamais. Et qui disait départ imminent, disait travail en permanence. Il arrivait parfois au jeune homme de partir de chez lui à l’aube et de ne rentrer que bien après le coucher du soleil. Ca l’épuisait plus qu’il ne le fallait, mais l’excitation de prendre son envol bientôt le tenait plus en forme que n’importe lequel des Hommes. A tel point que sans même avoir le temps de réfléchir, il se prit à accepter l’invitation de Louis. Au départ, ce dernier ne lui avait envoyé un message que pour se manifester quant à un détail moindre concernant le parquet du salon. Une fois encore le sujet avait dévié, puis dévié et au bout d’une bonne heure, le locataire d’Harry lui avait proposé de venir boire un verre avant son départ. Il faisait bon dehors, le moral d’Harry était au comble du bonheur et puis, il s’agissait de Louis. Ami ou non, il n’en restait pas moins un jeune homme charmant et agréable. Et même si Harry avait déjà décidé qu’il n’en serait rien pour eux – dans le cas où, en plus d’être gay, il plaisait à Louis – il n’empêchait au futur astronaute d’avoir de bonnes manières. Et accepter une invitation, c’en était une.

Le soleil éclairait encore la ville rose lorsqu’Harry mit le nez dehors, et ironie du sort, la lune commençait elle aussi à pointer le bout de son nez. Deux astres à la fois si proches et si différents qui se distinguaient chacun dans le ciel, un soir où il rencontrait Louis ? Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Les astres ne mentaient jamais. Ou presque.

« Salut !   
\- Bonjour toi. »

L’accent de Louis était adorable. Et ce fut après une semaine sans avoir entendu sa voix qu’Harry en prit conscience. Sans demander son reste, il s’assit face à lui – à ce café qu’il n’avait encore jamais fréquenté – et interpella une jeune serveuse pour commander une boisson sans alcool et redemander la même chose pour son camarade. S’ils n’étaient pas amis, nous pouvions au moins parler de camaraderies non ?

« Alors ce parquet ? T’as fini par l’arracher ?  
\- C’est très drôle Harry. On m’entend rire d’ici jusque London.  
\- Je suis convaincu que le temps que ça arrive dans l’espace, j’entendrais l’écho là-haut. »

Un sourire sarcastique fut tout ce qu’il reçu comme réponse et l’espace d’une seconde, Harry se demanda si Louis avait comprit tout ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Par SMS c’était plus facile, le jeune homme avait le temps de décrypter ses mots. Mais à la vitesse à laquelle il parlait et avec cet accent qui mangeait une lettre sur cinq, Harry doutait que Louis soit aussi aisé à le comprendre. Qu’importe, il était grand, il saurait dire si un souci se présentait.

« Blague à part, comment tu t’en es sorti ?  
\- J’ai fait ce que tu as dit. Je me suis servi du tournevis de ton placard et c’est ok ! Je fais attention la prochaine fois, je suis désolé de t’avoir gêné pour ça.  
\- Il n’y a pas de mal. Tant que je suis sur Terre, tu peux me demander tout ce dont tu as besoin.  
\- Tu pars quand déjà ?  
\- Après-demain ! »

L’excitation se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme et Louis fut obligé d’en sourire à son tour. Il aurait aimé apprendre à connaître Harry un peu mieux, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir au monde d’avoir offert la chance de sa vie à son propriétaire. 

« Je dois appeler ta sœur si quelque chose ne va pas, c’est ça ?  
\- Oui ma grande sœur. Gemma ! Son numéro est dans le dossier que je t’ai laissé. Sur un post-it !   
\- Et si tu ne reviens jamais, c’est elle qui me vendra ton appartement ?  
\- Et on parle de l’humour français ? Tu es pire que moi. » souffla Harry.

Le plus difficile à constater pour Harry, ce fut que Louis n’était pas si loin d’une vérité qu’il aurait aimé. Si demain il arrivait qu’une expédition trouve une planète viable pour l’Homme, si demain il faisait partie de cette même expédition, Harry n’était pas certain qu’il reviendrait un jour sur Terre. Oh bien entendu, il y avait toujours un risque qu’il n’aime pas ça une fois là-haut. Mais ils avaient travaillés dans des conditions tellement proches et réelles quant à ce que son équipage allait voir une fois parti, qu’il était impossible que ce ne soit pas la plus belle période de sa vie.

Une nouvelle fois, le sujet plongea Harry directement la tête dans les étoiles et Louis ne put que le remarquer. Il l’appela une fois, puis deux, avant de prendre l’initiative de déposer sa main sur la sienne pour le faire sortir de ses songes.

« Ca va ? interrogea Louis.  
\- Oui ! Pardon ! J’ai déjà un peu la tête dans les nuages je crois.   
\- Je veux bien croire. C’est fou à penser ! Mais vous allez faire quoi en l’espace ? »

Elle était là, la fameuse question. Celle que Louis rêvait de poser et celle à laquelle Harry adorait répondre.

« C’est assez compliqué à expliquer.  
\- J’ai du temps avec moi, sourit Louis comme pour signaler qu’il était prêt à tout entendre.  
\- D’accord ! Comme je ne peux pas tout te dire, parlons des grandes bases, d’accord ?  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Le but principal de notre mission, c’est l’astrométrie.  
\- Je parle si mal le français ou c’est un mot que personne ne connaît, même ici ? » 

Enveloppant leur table, leurs rires fusèrent à travers la terrasse du café et Harry dut se rendre à l’évidence que son métier était bien moins facile à comprendre que pourrait l’être celui d’un serveur ou d’un vendeur en boulangerie.

« L’astrométrie, c’est une mesure de position. Pour aller au plus simple.  
\- Un peu comme un thermomètre mesure la température ?  
\- On en est encore loin, mais l’idée principale est là, oui. En fait, ça permet d’évaluer la position et le mouvement des objets célestes !  
\- Objets célestes ?  
\- Les étoiles, les planètes, toutes ces choses-là ! C’est grâce à ça qu’on arrive à se repérer dans l’espace, et toutes les données qu’on a à ce sujet nous permettent de partir chaque fois plus ou moins en sécurité.  
\- Oh je vois ! Ca permet de vous donner une grande carte ? Comme la géographie avec la Terre ?  
\- Exact ! Là, tu tiens la bonne comparaison ! »

Fier de lui, Louis fit une légère révérence devant Harry. Il était peut-être à des années lumière de tout cela, mais la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait c’était de passer pour un imbécile devant le jeune homme. Même si Louis était convaincu qu’il ne se moquerait de lui en aucun cas, il aimait a se dire que comprendre ce que racontait Harry était une façon de se faire bien voir.

« Je ne comprends pas… poursuivit-il pourtant avec une moue enfantine.  
\- Dis-moi !   
\- Si vous avez déjà toutes les informations et votre carte de l’espace, pourquoi toi tu pars en faire une autre ?  
\- Ca bouge en permanence ces choses-là, tu sais ! T’as jamais eu de cours sur le système solaire ? La Terre qui tourne sur elle-même autour du Soleil ?  
\- Si, bien sûr ! Dis comme ça c’est évident, grogna Louis qui ne faisait plus autant le malin qu’il y avait deux minutes.  
\- Ce n’est pas évident non, le rassura Harry. Il faut le savoir et s’y intéresser.  
\- Donc tu pars faire une mise à jour de la carte ?  
\- Une mise à jour d’une partie de la carte oui ! Mais je ne suis pas tout seul ! »

Jamais il n’avait songé à une telle chose, mais Harry ressentit un frisson inexplicable en s’imaginant partir seul en mission. Plongé dans une immensité pareille, sans aucun contact humain possible, ce devrait être une véritable torture. Même la plus solitaire des personnes ne saurait tenir seule bien longtemps dans un tel environnement. Ca semblait impossible.

« Vous êtes quoi ? Un équipage ? De combien ?  
\- Un équipage c’est très bien oui. Un équipage de cinq personnes qui s’entraînent ensemble en permanence depuis des mois !  
\- Vous ne partez qu’à vous cinq ?   
\- C’est suffisant !   
\- Comment ? »

L’avidité et la soif de savoir de Louis était réelle. Elle ne se basait pas seulement sur le fait qu’il voulait passer pour quelqu’un de poli ou de convenable. Il se prenait au jeu avec un intérêt non feint et ça le fascinait lui-même.

Harry était aux anges. Et une fois encore, il se demanda pourquoi il n’était pas tombé sur Louis plus tôt. Il était beau, c’était certain. Attachant, aussi. Drôle, sans même s’en rendre compte. Mais surtout, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait à faire à quelqu’un qui s’intéressait à sa carrière. Louis lui posait des questions, tentait de comprendre, de trouver des méthodes pour tout se dessiner au sein de son esprit. Et là, en un laps de temps très court, il avait déjà fait ce qu’aucun de ses ex n’avaient pris le temps de faire : s’intéresser à sa passion pour la partager avec lui un tant soit peu.

« Il y a notre capitaine de mission, Cooper, qui est chargé de tout un tas de choses qui seraient trop longues à lister ! Cappa est physicienne, c’est une spécialiste de l’astrométrie. Watney va gérer tout l’informatique de la station, du contrôle des panneaux solaires à celui de nos lampes. Oh, et Bowman lui est chargé des communications. Ca veut dire que tout ce qu’on fera transitera par lui. Il laissera entrer les ordres et fera sortir ce que nous avons besoin de faire savoir.  
\- Et toi ? Tu n’y vas pas pour jouer !  
\- Moi je suis le second physicien de la mission ! Et aussi le technicien ! »

Technicien, c’était un terme plutôt vague. Si Harry savait parfaitement en quoi consistait sa propre mission, il n’en était pas du tout de même pour Louis. Et il s’en rendit compte très vite.

« S’il y a une panne quelconque, ce sera à moi de la régler. Qu’elle soit interne ou externe à la navette. Je suis le membre de l’équipage le plus susceptible de sortir de notre station pendant toute la durée de la mission.  
\- Je suis absolument enchanté ! Tu es tellement jeune et tu vas… C’est fascinant !   
\- Je suis le plus jeune de nous tous et le seul à aller là-haut pour la première fois, sourit Harry gêné. Mais ils sont tous adorables avec moi. Et ils savent que je ferai du bon boulot.  
\- J’en suis convaincu moi aussi ! »

Les mots de Louis semblaient sincères et c’est ce qui toucha le plus Harry. Bon sang, dans quoi est-ce qu’il était en train de tomber là ?

« Et vous êtes tous français ?  
\- Tous Européens ! Il y a deux Anglais, un Irlandais, une Allemande et moi.  
\- C’est pour ça ?  
\- De ?  
\- Que tu es bilingue. Vous êtes obligés pas vrai ?  
\- En effet. Aucun d’eux ne parle le français aussi bien que toi ! Cappa n’en a même pas une seule notion pour tout te dire. »

Et si les rires s’élevèrent à nouveau, la fascination n’en baissa pas moins. L’un d’être écouté, l’autre d’être entendu.

*

Harry n’avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Tout ce dont il était certain c’était qu’après avoir bu un café, il avait fini par dîner avec Louis et qu’à présent, ils flânaient le long de la Garonne, comme deux adolescents après un samedi soir un peu trop arrosé. Bien sûr qu’ils avaient été sérieux, aucune goutte d’alcool n’avait franchi leurs lèvres. Mais l’heure qu’indiquait la montre d’Harry était bien loin d’être raisonnable pour quelqu’un qui partait faire un voyage de plusieurs millions de kilomètres dans moins de quarante-huit heures.

Plusieurs fois il avait voulu s’échapper et tenter d’aller se reposer, mais chaque fois il avait failli. Lui, tout seul. Car en plus de ne l’avoir en aucun cas forcé à rester, Louis lui avait aussi plusieurs fois demandé s’il n’était pas trop tard pour lui. Harry avait chaque fois répondu « non ». Et s’il s’en moquait ce soir, demain les choses seraient toutes autres.

« Tu crois que je serai incapable de faire ça alors que je suis venu vivre en France sans avoir de maison ?  
\- Ce n’est pas la même chose ! Tu ne peux pas comparer une maison à un saut de plusieurs mètres de haut ! Sauf si tu me caches des choses !  
\- A propos de quoi ? De mon travail ?  
\- Par exemple !  
\- Harry tu es gentil, mais parfois tu es… Pas intelligent, Louis rit en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je vis dans ton appartement ! Et tu as un dossier de vingt pages sur ma vie personnelle et professionnelle ! »

Devant un tel niveau de bêtise, Harry rougit et cacha ses joues dans son pull, sous les railleries taquines de son accompagnateur. Louis avait un brin de folie qu’il adorait et depuis près d’une heure, chacun des défis qu’il lui lançait ne semblait pas le déranger. Se coucher au milieu des parterres de fleurs ? Louis l’aurait bien fait sur le coup si Harry ne lui en avait pas indiqué l’interdiction. Partir au bout du monde ? Il lui avait fait remarquer qu’il avait commencé son voyage depuis quelques semaines. Sauter du haut d’un pont jusque dans le fleuve ? Voilà encore une épreuve qui semblait tout à fait correcte aux yeux de Louis. Ils étaient tous les deux emplis de courage et de force, mais sur des points sensiblement opposés qui faisaient toute leur différence.

« Je ne sais rien de bien plus approfondi que ce que tu ne connais de moi.   
\- Il y a une différence quand même.  
\- Ah oui ? Et où ? »

Le petit sourire en coin de Louis voulu dire tout plein de choses et en donnant un coup dans les côtes d’Harry, celui-ci se fraya un chemin jusqu’à l’épicerie encore ouverte du coin. 

« Tout ce que je sais de toi, tu me l’as dit. Alors que tu as lu absolument toutes les choses que tu sais sur moi. »

Ca se voulait drôle, mais ce n’était pas loin d’être blessant. Pour Harry, c’était une façon de se rendre compte qu’il allait peut-être trop vite et trop loin dans cette pseudo construction de relation même pas encore amicale. A priori Louis l’appréciait, ils ne se parleraient pas si régulièrement si ce n’était pas le cas, mais il était vrai que percer sa carapace n’était pas la chose la plus facile qu’il ai eu à faire. Lorsqu’ils parlaient un peu trop de Louis, ce dernier trouvait toujours le moyen de revenir à Harry. Ils finissaient par parler uniquement de lui, et point.

Ressassant cette pensée qui semblait soudainement envahir tout son esprit, Harry prit la peine de suivre Louis dans le petit commerce et il le trouva en train de jouer avec un tourniquet à porte clés. Des chats, des Tours Eiffel – y avait-il besoin de vendre ces trucs ailleurs qu’à Paris ? –, des initiales, tout un tas de bibelots auquel Harry ne prêta même pas attention. Quitte à être ici, il alla attraper une boisson énergisante pour être certain de ne pas s’endormir sur la route du retour. Il n’allait pas falloir qu’il tarde, ou son avenir professionnel et le travail de toute une vie pourrait en pâtir.

De l’entrée du magasin, Louis le héla en lui demandant ce qu’il attendait. A l’incompréhension totale, Harry ne le vit porter aucun sac ou sachet. Il était venu ici simplement pour ne pas avoir à répondre à de probables questions suite à sa révélation ou quoi ? Relayant la question en toile de fond, Harry régla rapidement sa canette et se hâta de l’ouvrir une fois sorti.

Du coin de l’œil il put voir Louis loucher dessus et comprendre qu’il allait être temps de se quitter pour ce soir. Pour ce soir et pour les six prochains mois. Et aussi heureux Harry l’était-il de partir, peut-être bien qu’elle était là, sa raison de prendre des risques et de veiller tard. Ici, à Toulouse, avec des sorties régulières comme celle de ce soir et un peu de courage, tenter quelque chose à avec Louis aurait pu être possible. Ou du moins, envisageable. Mais pendant six mois, le jeune anglais allait sûrement rencontrer des dizaines de garçons au moins tout aussi intéressants que l’était Harry, si ce n’était plus. Et si tel était le cas, le jeune astronaute voulait être certain d’avoir profité de cette soirée comme il se devait.

« Je peux savoir une chose sur toi ? demanda-t-il subitement au détour d’une rue.  
\- Bien sûr, laquelle ?  
\- N’importe quoi. Juste quelque chose que je n’ai pas appris dans ton dossier de location. »

Ce n’était même pas une boutade, simplement une demande concrète d’une chose qu’Harry désirait ardemment. Louis souri attendri, timide un peu aussi, puis tenta de déceler lequel de ses plus intimes secrets il allait pouvoir livrer à un pas-tout-à-fait-ami à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

« J’ai failli ne jamais réaliser le mien, de rêve.  
\- C’était quoi ton rêve ?   
\- Il ne s’est pas encore réalisé en entier alors ça je le garde en moi, d’accord ? sourit Louis. C’est comme les vœux. J’ai peur que le dire à fort détruise la magie.  
\- Je comprends. »

Les yeux de Louis se voilèrent une demi-seconde, mais il retrouva une constance très rapidement et frotta ses bras pour se réchauffer. Pour se donner du courage plutôt, mais ça Harry n’était pas obligé de le savoir. 

« J’ai fait des conneries quand j’étais plus jeune. Des conneries avec du trafic et des trucs sombres.  
\- Drogue ?  
\- Entre autre, oui. Même si la drogue, j’étais plus celui qui en prenait. Though… J’ai été le connard plusieurs fois et j’ai finis par me faire prendre. A mes seize ans j’ai été en… Fuck ! s’énerva Louis ne trouvant pas son mot. Hum… Reformschool ?  
\- Ca équivaut aux maisons de redressement ici.  
\- Ok. Et bien, j’ai été là-dedans jusqu’à mes dix-huit ans. Et c’est en sortant que j’ai retrouvé goût à la vie. J’ai rompu avec mes anciens amis, mes parents m’ont proposé d’aller en cours à Londres et j’ai dit oui sans réfléchir. C’est là que j’ai appris le français et tout le reste.  
\- Et puis tu es arrivé ici. »

Louis sourit à l’initiative d’Harry. Il n’avait pas raconté cette partie de sa vie à beaucoup de monde, mais le peu de gens qui l’avaient écouté n’avaient pas su comment réagir. Harry lui, il l’aidait à terminer son histoire, comme pour marquer la fin d’une période révolue. Le passé était loin derrière lui et il n’avait pas à en avoir honte aujourd’hui.

Si Louis en fut affranchi, ce fut presque aussi libérateur pour son propriétaire. Harry passa de l’homme se questionnant à celui qui était honoré. Honoré de faire partie des quelques personnes à qui Louis avait osé se confier. C’était sans doute ça la bonne façon de se quitter, en fin de compte.

« Tu me le diras quand il se réalisera ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ton rêve. Quand tu auras réussi à le réaliser, tu me le diras, tu crois ?  
\- Si tu es toujours dans les parages, avec plaisir. Mais ça ne va sans doute pas arriver demain. En parlant de demain, il est peut-être temps que tu rentres te reposer, pas vrai ? » 

D’un signe de tête, Harry acquiesça et sourit timidement à Louis. Il aurait voulu lui en demander plus sur ce rêve et lui parler d’encore mille autres choses, mais tous les deux sentaient qu’il n’en fallait pas davantage. Si vraiment ils avaient encore des mots à échanger, la vie saurait faire en sorte que six mois n’effacent rien du présent.

« Je te raccompagne jusque chez moi ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, un mouvement de tête fut la seule chose que répondit Louis à son propriétaire. Ils n’étaient pas loin de son nouveau chez lui, alors autant profiter encore un instant de celui qui vivait là, il y avait encore peu. Sur le chemin, la conversation ne fit pas un très bon décor, mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes n’en fut dérangé. Le plus difficile à faire, ce fut d’essayer de ne pas compter les pas lorsque l’appartement de Louis approcha.

« Je suppose qu’on se laisse ici ? interrogea Louis.  
\- Il vaut mieux. Je connais le proprio et c’est un petit con, ne risque rien.  
\- Je l’aime bien moi, ce petit con. »

Deux sourires étincelants fleurirent sur leur visage alors que déjà, leurs yeux se disaient au revoir. C’était la dernière fois qu’ils posaient un regard l’un sur l’autre avant des semaines.

« Prends soin de toi là-haut. On ne sait jamais, si tu as besoin de jouer à Superman dans l’espace.  
\- Je devrais réussir à m’en sortir.   
\- Je peux te demander une faveur ? T’es pas obligé de dire oui, mais…  
\- Je t’écoute. »

Riant nerveusement, Louis fouilla à l’intérieur de sa poche et en sortit un de ces maudits porte-clés, ceux qu’il y avait à l’épicerie.

« C’est un mouton, expliqua Louis. Celui du Petit Prince qui va visiter le ciel. Et le mouton aimerait sans doute les voir aussi, les étoiles. »

Harry fut touché de la façon dont Louis amena les choses. A la fois de ce mystère qu’il avait fait dans la boutique et puis maintenant, de sa timidité face à sa demande. Louis lui offrait un mouton, un mouton à emmener dans l’espace avec lui, un mouton qu’il confiait au Petit Prince. Et si ?

Et si quoi ? Il fut trop tard pour qu’Harry se pose la question. Ses lèvres avaient déjà enveloppées celles de Louis avec tendresse, alors que sa main glissa contre sa joue. Voilà tout ce qu’il lui avait manqué pour faire le premier pas : un mouton. Transporté par la pression qu’exerça Louis en retour contre sa peau, Harry laissa ses émotions contrôler ce bonheur avant de leur arracher à reculons. 

S’ils avaient été dans un film de genre, Harry aurait déposé son front contre celui de Louis avant de murmurer à son oreille. Mais il était un peu trop gauche pour être un acteur de comédie romantique. A la place, il se contenta de parler assez fort pour s’entendre lui-même par-dessus les battements intempestifs de son cœur. 

« Je ne vais pas te demander de m’attendre alors que je pars au minimum pour six mois. Ce serait à la fois prétentieux et égoïste.  
\- Tu pourrais au moins me demander de ne pas t’oublier…  
\- Tu ne m’oublieras pas ? »

Louis ne répondit pas à la question. Il se contenta d’embrasser Harry chastement une dernière fois avant de sortir ses clés de son sac et de se diriger vers la porte de son immeuble. De la rue, Harry le suivit des yeux et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir lui aussi, la voix de Louis s’éleva derrière lui. 

« Il faudra bien que tu viennes retrouver ton appartement un jour ou l’autre, pas vrai ?  
\- Bien sûr, oui.  
\- Alors je ne t’oublierais pas, mais ce sera toi qui reviendras à moi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme s’enfonça dans le hall de l’immeuble, laissant un Harry pantois et avide. Il avait attendu ce voyage dans l’espace toute sa vie et, ce soir, il venait de trouver la raison pour laquelle il viendrait remettre un pied sur Terre. Louis.


	4. Cérès

A des millions de kilomètres de la Terre, là où si peu d’êtres humains peuvent se vanter d’être allés, Harry ouvre une porte à la volée et s’installe dans un fauteuil confortable. Depuis hier, il cherche ce moment de pause qui lui permettrait de fouler le sol de cette pièce encore inconnue, et il le trouve enfin. Il est temps.

Hâtif, il vérifie une dernière fois qu’il a pris sa note avec lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de dompter sa tignasse, avant d’enclencher la caméra. Puis vient le moment de tout mettre en route, exactement comme le lui a montré Watney, et il fixe son regard vers l’objectif. C’est à lui.

« Salut maman, papa. Salut Gemma aussi ; je suppose que vous serez tous ensemble pour regarder cette vidéo ! Surtout que vous avez dû l’attendre un moment… Je sais que j’étais censé vous donner des nouvelles plus tôt, que c’était ce qui était prévu et je n’imagine pas votre inquiétude. Mais le temps défile si vite ici. J’ai l’impression qu’on est parti il n’y a que quelques jours, alors que Bowman m’a appris hier qu’un sixième de notre mission était déjà derrière nous. Bordel, ça fait déjà presque un mois que je suis là et j’ai peur de ne pas assez en profiter. Je resterais bien là-haut toute ma vie, sans vouloir vous vexer ! Je vous aime très fort, mais rien n’est comparable au sentiment que je ressens là, pendant que je me filme. Vous arrivez à vous rendre compte vous ? Je vous parle depuis l’espace ! Là où tout est tellement énorme, tellement différent. Tout m’arrive dessus sans que je ne le voie venir et c’est absolument… Magique ! J’ai fait ma première sortie extravéhiculaire ce matin et mon cœur palpite encore comme si je venais à peine de rentrer dans la capsule ! Mon capitaine se montre un poil taquin depuis d’ailleurs, je suis une véritable pile électrique et — » 

Harry se détourne de la caméra un instant et rigole en regardant vers l’extérieur de l’habitacle. Il ne semble pas être seul dans les environs. Ça dure à peine une dizaine de secondes, avant que le jeune homme ne ferme la porte située derrière lui et replonge ses yeux vers son occupation actuelle. Sa famille.

« Pardon ! C’était le capitaine. Il me faisait gentiment savoir que j’étais une pile électrique en permanence, pas seulement depuis ce matin ! Mais c’est faux ! Vous me connaissez vous ! Vous savez bien que j’ai juste un peu de mal à me contenir quand je fais quelque chose qui me plaît. Et ici, je crois bien que tout me plaît. J’apprends encore des tonnes de choses grâce aux membres de l’équipage ! Parfois je me dis que ma tête va imploser à cause du trop plein d’informations, mais quand je me couche, je suis avide d’être au lendemain et de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Merci pour tout ça… Surtout à vous, papa et maman ! Je n’étais pas le seul gamin à rêver d’aller dans l’espace quand j’étais à l’école, mais vous, vous m’avez prit au sérieux. Vous vous êtes battus pour moi, pour mon avenir, vous vous êtes saignés pour payer mon école, je le sais bien et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Tellement reconnaissant. Et je peux déjà vous imaginer dire que c’est grâce à moi, au travail que j’ai fourni et caetera. Pourtant j’aurais pu donner ma vie entière, sans vous derrière, tout aurait été différent. Alors merci de m’avoir permis de réaliser mon rêve. »

Devant la caméra, Harry a les yeux qui s’emplissent de larmes. Non pas qu’il est triste, simplement ému de remercier ainsi ceux qui ont tout donné pour sa sœur et lui. 

« Je ne peux pas rester beaucoup plus, on est trop éloignés de tout actuellement et si les messages sont trop longs, il y a de gros risques pour qu’ils ne puissent pas arriver jusque sur Terre. Alors je vais vous laisser ici. »

Un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, Harry baisse la tête et ses yeux semblent soudain s’ébahir. Il se rappelle de quelque chose, et c’est écrit juste là, sur sa note.

« Oh non ! J’oubliais ! En calculant notre trajectoire, Cappa a pu déterminer que le 15 du mois prochain, un jeudi a priori, on sera dans un périmètre qui devrait nous permettre de nous entretenir directement avec la Terre. Normalement c’est le dimanche qu’on est plus ou moins en pause, mais vous vous doutez qu’on ne peut pas rater une occasion pareille ! On va essayer de graviter dans ce champ-là assez longtemps pour contacter l’ESA et prendre chacun de vos nouvelles ! Donc s’il vous plaît, si vous avez des RTT ou un jour de congé à prendre, faites le ce jour-là et laissez l’ordinateur allumé ! Je ne sais absolument pas à quelle heure je serai là, mais faites un effort pour votre Harry adoré ! S’il vous plaît ! »

Le sourire qui habite le visage du jeune astronaute est tel que sa famille ne pourra lui résister. Désormais, ils compteront les jours les séparant de leur prochaine conversation.

« Sur ce, je file retrouver mon nouveau chez moi ! Je vous embrasse très fort et ne vous inquiétez pas, d’accord ? Tout va très bien, pour nous tous ! Je vous aime ! »

Tout en agitant sa main en un au revoir, Harry coupe la caméra et soudain, la pression tombe sur ses épaules. Il adore être ici, plus que tout au monde, mais lui aussi comptera les jours le séparant d’eux.


	5. Pluton

Un grésillement dans une pièce étroite. Un écran qui semble charger durant des heures, alors que cela ne fait que quelques minutes. Une impatience non feinte. Et puis ces visages, si familiers.

« Coucou tout le monde !   
\- Bonjour tout seul ! »

Harry a beau être à des millions de kilomètres de sa famille, il peut voir la larme rouler sur la joue de sa mère alors qu’elle est déjà en train de renifler dans son vieux mouchoir en tissu. Cette entrevue risque d’être aussi émouvante que joyeuse. Son père et sa sœur sont là aussi et le jeune astronaute est ravi de voir qu’ils ont tous fait en sorte de pouvoir être présent.

« Comment ça va là-haut ? Tu manges assez Chéri ?   
\- Maman ! Est-ce que c’est vraiment la seule chose que tu veux lui demander ?   
\- Je m’inquiète, c’est normal ! Je fais pareil avec toi. »

Les deux femmes se chamaillent gentiment, tandis que le père d’Harry roule des yeux à son attention. Ah, s’il savait comme on ne parle que de lui, en bas.

« Tout va bien maman. Je me nourris, je dors et je fais même du sport. Rassure-toi !   
\- D’accord ! Très bien ! Bon dis-nous alors ! C’est comment ?  
\- Tu le sais déjà, tu as regardé la vidéo maman. Sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

En réalité, Harry ne sait pas s’il a envie de partager avec sa famille tout ce qu’il vit dans l’immensité de l’espace. Pas par égoïsme, mais par crainte de ne pas être compris. Il sait pertinemment qu’ils vont lui dire qu’ils ont hâte qu’il rentre, alors que lui resterait bien ici pour encore des milliers de jours. Et est-ce que ça, ce ne serait pas égoïste ?

« C’est différent ! Dis-nous ! »

À cet instant, Harry se rend compte ; il ne sera pas incompris. Parce que ses parents sont les gens les plus merveilleux du monde et que sa grande sœur sait à quel point il donnerait sa vie, pour son métier.

Alors il leur conte ses journées, ses rires, ses moments de nostalgies, son entente avec le reste de son équipe. Harry leur parle aussi de ses travaux, même s’il ne peut pas en dire beaucoup et qu’il doute même qu’ils comprendraient s’il se lançait dans son jargon scientifique.

Ça leur fait du bien à tous d’être là, tous les quatre, comme ils l’ont si souvent été. Ça ne va durer que trop peu de temps, ils en ont conscience, mais c’est tellement mieux que rien du tout. Ils en profitent pendant des paires de minutes qu’ils ne voient pas passer. Gemma a eu une promotion, la mère machin a failli tuer son mari, la tante Germaine s’est cassée la jambe en voulant nourrir son chat. Tout y passe, comme si rien ne les séparait d’autre que la distance. Et dans le fond, n’est-ce pas seulement cela ?

Mais – parce qu’il y a toujours un mais lorsque l’on parle de bonheur – alors qu’il doit bientôt raccrocher, Harry sait qu’il doit prendre son courage à deux mains et leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ce n’est pas dramatique en soit, personne n’est blessé ou sur le point de mourir, mais il sait qu’une des personnes en face de lui va avoir du mal à encaisser le choc. Alors il profite de l’instant de silence pour le glisser, comme on enverrait une lettre à la poste.

« Au fait, on risque de rentrer un peu plus tard que prévu.   
\- Comment ça … ?   
\- On a pris un peu de retard à cause d’une panne mécanique et on ne peut pas rentrer sans que la globalité du travail ne soit effectuée. On est venus expressément pour ça, c’est inenvisageable de rentrer avant l’aboutissement de notre projet.   
\- Tu entends quoi par un peu plus tard ?   
\- Quelques semaines sans doute. Un mois peut-être. »

À nouveau une larme roule sur la joue de sa mère et là, Harry sait qu’il l’a perdu. Pas sa mère, ô que non, mais c’est terminé pour aujourd’hui. Elle va refuser qu’il la voit pleurer, va faire semblant d’avoir encore plein de travail, lui dire au revoir avec mille baisers et sourires et puis partir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

« Papa et moi avons encore plein de choses à faire dans la maison Chéri, on te laisse avec ta sœur avant que tu ne doives raccrocher ! »

Pas manqué. Bien entendu il ne lui en veut pas, il n’a pas d’enfant et n’imagine pas une seconde ce qu’elle doit vivre, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de s’en vouloir au moins un peu. Même s’il sait que ce soir, ce sera passé.

Comme il l’avait prédit, sa mère et son père lui disent au revoir des dizaines de fois en lui faisant promettre de faire attention à lui et de leur renvoyer des vidéos dès qu’il le pourra. Il le leur promet et leur dit qu’ils les aiment, avant qu’ils ne s’enfuient.

« Ils vont s’en remettre Harry, ne culpabilise surtout pas de vivre ton rêve, d’accord ?   
\- Je sais bien, mais ça fait toujours de la peine de les voir comme ça.   
\- Demain ce sera passé et elle ajoutera quelques semaines de plus à son calendrier pour compter les jours jusqu’à ton retour.   
\- Elle fait quand même pas ça ?   
\- Si tu savais. »

Déjà, Harry rit gentiment de savoir sa mère si accrochée à eux et sourit en sachant pertinemment qu’elle ira mieux d’ici le lendemain.

« Au fait moi aussi je devais te dire un truc avant de filer !   
\- Quoi ? T’es enceinte ?   
\- Harry ! Tu voudrais que je sois enceinte de qui ? Je n’ai même pas de mec !   
\- On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir rencontré quelqu’un.   
\- J’ai bien rencontré quelqu’un en effet, mais si tu veux mon avis j’ai aucune chance avec lui.   
\- Qui ça ?   
\- Ton locataire ! »

Harry rigole, parce qu’il ne peut rien faire d’autre. Mais la boule dans sa gorge est réelle. Est-ce que sa sœur est en train de lui annoncer qu’elle a dragué le jeune homme qu’il a embrassé moins de quarante-huit heures avant son départ ?

« Il a quoi mon locataire ?   
\- Tu fais confiance à ta sœur ?   
\- Pas toujours, non.   
\- Charmant ! Et bien je vais quand même te dire ce que je pense. À mon avis, t’aurais plus de chance avec lui que moi. Crois-en mon radar. »

Au moins ainsi, il peut écarter l’idée du malaise entre Louis et Gemma. Même si savoir sa sœur en train de juger son locataire ainsi n’est pas la meilleure des visions, mais bon.

« Combien de fois je t’ai dis que…   
\- Qu’on ne jugeait pas les gens homosexuels ou non en fonction de leur attitude, je sais ! Tu me laisses finir ?   
\- Je t’écoute. Comment tu l’as rencontré ?   
\- Il a eu un souci avec ta connexion internet. Mais genre énorme. Il n’a pas osé trifouiller partout avec l’électronique, alors il m’a appelé et il a eu raison ! Qui utilise encore Free de nos jours ?   
\- T’as réussi à l’aider ?   
\- Moi non ! Mais le type de chez Orange que j’ai appelé pour te souscrire un nouvel abonnement là-bas, oui. »

S’il n’avait pas été en plein milieu des étoiles, Harry serait sûrement sorti de ses gonds de voir sa sœur prendre de telles décisions pour son appartement à lui. Mais là, il ne peut rien faire d’autre qu’en rire et va même jusqu’à la remercier.

« Tout va bien là-bas, à part ça ?   
\- Ça à l’air. Ton appartement est propre, il sent bon, c’est rangé, je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il soit en train de te le détériorer. Et il m’a demandé si j’avais eu de tes nouvelles, alors je me suis permise de lui dire que tu nous avais envoyé une vidéo. J’ai bien fait ?   
\- Oui bien sûr, y’a aucun souci avec ça. Si jamais tu le croises, remercie-le pour moi de prendre soin de mon mouton.   
\- De ton mouton ?   
\- C’est le petit nom qu’il a donné à l’appartement, va savoir pourquoi. »

Gemma ne semble pas chercher à comprendre et son petit frère en est ravi. Ils échangent encore quelques banalités avant que le capitaine ne frappe à la porte pour indiquer à son coéquipier qu’il va falloir raccrocher. Plusieurs fois, sa sœur lui fait promettre de donner des nouvelles à la moindre occasion et, en contrepartie, il lui demande de prendre soin d’eux tous. D’eux trois. Puis vite, Harry l’embrasse en la saluant à tour de bras et coupe la micro-caméra de la navette.

Il lui reste bien deux minutes en solitaire avant de quitter la capsule vidéo. Alors maintenant qu’il est seul, Harry le sort de sa poche, ce fameux mouton. C’est fou, comme ce petit porte clé est devenu sa mascotte, et même celle de tout l’équipage. Pourtant aujourd’hui, Harry n’est pas aussi serein qu’habituellement en posant ses yeux dessus. S’il était convaincu que Louis ne l’attendrait pas durant six mois, qu’allait-il en être s’il ne revenait finalement qu’au bout de sept ?


	6. Terre

Chaque fois qu’il avait imaginé son retour au bercail, Harry en avait eu une image différente. Il était difficile pour lui de se rendre compte de tout ce qui avait pu se produire sur Terre durant son absence. Tant de choses avaient dû se passer, tant de détails avaient pu changer, tant d’eau avait dû couler le long de la Garonne. 

Comme il l’avait pressenti, la boule au fond de sa gorge n’avait fait que grossir tout du long de leur progression jusqu’à la Planète bleue. Il lui faudrait quitter une vie qu’il avait appris à aimer, mais aussi les personnes avec qui il avait vécu durant des mois, sans jamais en être séparé. Harry aurait voulu être heureux, mais il était réaliste avant toute autre chose. Il allait forcément avoir le mal de l’espace, bien plus qu’il n’avait eu le mal du pays en quittant la France.

Lorsque leur véhicule s’était posé sur la terre ferme, dans un pays dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom, Harry s’était attendu à voir une équipe de médecins les prendre en charge et les réhabituer à la gravité. Il n’avait songé à rien d’autre. Et ce fut là sa toute première erreur. Si l’équipe médicale était belle et bien présente, elle était accompagnée de tout un tas de photographes et de cameramen, cherchant à immortaliser leur retour comme s’il s’agissait de la renaissance du Christ. Il avait été à la fois déboussolé et timide, de prendre conscience que, dans quelques instants, leurs visages seraient sur de nombreuses télévisions du monde. Si aucun d’eux n’avait signé pour ça, Harry était surtout le seul à ne l’avoir jamais connu et c’était une sensation qu’il n’appréciait vraiment pas. Heureusement pour lui, et pour eux tous, ça avait été plus rapide qu’il ne l’avait cru. On leur avait posé quelques questions, on les avait pris en photos plus que la normale et une fois certains de pouvoir marcher, lui et ses partenaires avaient été pris en charge par l’ESA. Bientôt, ils regagneraient leur pays, leur famille, leur vie.

Le voyage pour rentrer à Toulouse lui avait paru long, malgré la rapidité comparative entre celui-ci et celui qui l’avait ramené sur Terre. Harry en avait profité pour appeler ses parents et les informer que, d’ici la fin d’après-midi, il serait près d’eux – il leur fallait d’abord passer voir leurs supérieurs pour un premier débriefing. Toute la joie qu’il avait entendu dans les mots de sa mère lui avait suffit à retrouver le sourire. En fin de compte, peut-être qu’il n’allait pas regretter l’espace trop longtemps : la boule dans sa gorge se transformant doucement en un vent d’euphorie dans son estomac. Ça lui faisait un bien fou.

« Harry ? »

En relevant la tête vers son capitaine – ancien capitaine dorénavant – Harry laissa l’émotion le posséder quelque peu. Cooper n’allait pas lui manquer au sens littéral, il ne serait pas sans le revoir durant les prochaines semaines, mais rien n’allait plus être pareil maintenant qu’ils étaient rentrés, non ?

« Oui ?  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Je suis un peu…  
\- Nostalgique ? interrogea Cooper, alors qu’Harry répondait par un hochement de tête. Ça nous arrive à tous tu sais, même à moi pour qui ce n’était pas la première fois.  
\- C’est désagréable.  
\- Ça te passera tu verras. Et puis, tu ne seras certainement pas sans jamais remonter là-haut. »

Le sourire aux coins des lèvres de Cooper fit réagir Harry, au moins un tout petit peu. Est-ce qu’il savait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu’on lui avait parlé de lui sans que lui-même ne s’en aperçoive, trop déboussolé pour cela ?

« Non, on ne m’a parlé de rien, rit Cooper en sentant l’incompréhension de son jeune coéquipier. Mais tu as été brillant Harry, et il est évident que je ne le cacherai pas lorsqu’on me demandera de faire un rapport sur chacun de vous. Tu méritais ta place parmi nous, n’en doute surtout pas. »

À son tour, un sourire étira le visage d’Harry. Un sourire qui voulait dire mille choses et que Cooper comprit à nouveau sans que des mots n’aient besoin d’être échangés. Il était aussi chez lui avec eux.

Les quitter ne fut difficile en rien, déjà dans quelques jours ils avaient tous rendez-vous ensemble. Alors les au revoir furent rapides, les accolades ne durèrent pas bien longtemps et, d’un mouvement commun, chacun d’eux gagna le moyen de locomotion qui le ramènerait près des siens. Harry était le plus chanceux d’eux tous, il habitait si près d’ici.

Retrouver le volant de sa voiture fut sans aucun doute l’épreuve la plus douloureuse qu’il eut à vivre depuis son retour. La dernière fois qu’il avait conduit quelque chose, il était entouré d’étoiles. Désormais, seule la chaleur environnante d’une ville chantante l’enivrait. Et, un fin sourire aux lèvres, il démarra le moteur, tout en laissant une musique dont il ne connaissait rien posséder ses oreilles. 

Dès le bout de la rue, le jeune homme sentit qu’on ne lui avait pas tout dit. L’avenue était habituellement si calme et paisible, qu’il y avait, sur le bas côté, un nombre de voitures garées qui n’était en rien normal. À moins qu’un quartier résidentiel se soit installé juste derrière chez ses parents durant son absence ? Non, sept mois, c’était bien trop court. À un rythme plus lent qu’il ne l’aurait cru, Harry laissa son auto approcher encore, et encore, et encore. Quand il vit que tout le monde semblait être dans la maison de ses parents, il se raidit instantanément. Lorsqu’il coupa le moteur et que son plus jeune cousin le vit à la fenêtre, il sembla le crier à l’intérieur. La porte s’ouvrit alors et plus rien ne fut pareil.

Sans pouvoir les retenir, Harry laissa ses larmes de bonheur rouler sur ses joues. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment une telle réunion de famille avait pu s'organiser en seulement quelques heures, mais il n’avait aucun doute que tout le mérite en revenait à sa mère. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui avait organisé tout cela. Son père avait bien trop de fierté pour le dire, mais lui aurait sans doute préféré profiter de son fils en tête à tête. Pourtant, son sourire à lui rayonnait autant que celui des autres.

Pendant de longues minutes qu’il cru seulement des secondes, le jeune homme fit le tour de dizaines de paires de bras, toutes plus fortes et chaleureuses que les précédentes. Sa mère failli l’étouffer et son père lui tapa le bras assez fort pour qu’il ait un bleu pour dix ans. Qu’il était heureux d’être ici ! Mais le mieux, ce fut lorsque sa sœur se présenta devant lui. Seulement à cet instant, Harry se souvint à quel point elle était un pilier essentiel de son existence. Il se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, ne sachant pas le temps qu’il lui faudrait pour la lâcher de nouveau. Derrière eux, toute leur famille braillait à leur amour et à la beauté de leurs retrouvailles. S'ils avaient su qu'en réalité Harry pleurait dans les bras de Gemma, tout aurait peut-être été différent.

« Bienvenue à la maison mocheté, murmura sa sœur à son oreille.  
\- Tu m’avais manqué toi aussi.  
\- Ça va aller…, chuchota-t-elle à nouveau en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu vas m’essuyer ces larmes qui coulent dans mon cou et profiter de tout le monde, d’accord ? »

Sa sœur avait comme un pouvoir magique. Très vite, Harry arriva à se calmer et il se laissa aller comme jamais. La soirée fut une merveille de retrouvailles et de souvenirs en tout genre. Après manger, il leur raconta les grandes lignes de son voyage et les plus âgés comme les plus jeunes étaient en admiration devant ce qu’il racontait. Comment résister aux dires d’un homme si passionné et passionnant ? Il vivait son récit comme s’il était encore là-haut et il n’y eut que le gâteau au chocolat qu’il préférait pour le sortir de ses histoires palpitantes.

Les derniers membres de sa famille ne partirent qu’aux alentours de 2 heures du matin. Harry était plus fatigué que jamais, son corps ayant du mal à se réhabituer à l’atmosphère qu’il avait pourtant toujours connu.

« Tu vas pouvoir monter seul ou tu as besoin d’une canne ? plaisanta son père en le regardant dormir debout.  
\- Laisse le tranquille voyons ! Tu vois bien qu’il tombe de sommeil.  
\- J’ai plutôt peur qu’il tombe dans l’escalier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry asséna son père d’un doigt d’honneur magistral. Dans une autre famille, ça aurait été vu comme l’impolitesse extrême, mais pas ici. C’était coutumier chez eux, de taquiner les autres et de répondre ainsi sans que l’arrière pensée ne sois impolie ou méchante. C’était un mode de vie à eux, qu’ils avaient toujours plus ou moins entretenu.

« J’avais laissé mes affaires dans la chambre là-haut, tout y est encore ? demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Evidemment Chéri. Tu aurais voulu que je mette ça où ?  
\- Oui, c’est vrai. Je file ! Bonne nuit tout le monde.  
\- Fais attention à ton nez, cria son père depuis le salon. Ne te le casse pas dans l’escalier. »

Grognant alors que les deux femmes de la famille riaient de lui, le jeune homme gagna l’étage plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Avant de se coucher, il lui fallait prendre une douche, une véritable douche. Ça, il en rêvait depuis sept mois. Avant de se faire, il retrouva son téléphone portable dans une des poches du sac qu’il avait laissé chez ses parents. Bien entendu qu’il ne l’avait pas pris avec lui, ça n’aurait servi à rien, mais il n’osait pas imaginer tout ce qu’il allait trouver en l’allumant. Sept mois de mails, de sms, d’appels manqués, de répondeur saturé et de spams en tout genre. Il avait raté des semaines sur Terre, mais la Terre ne l’avait pas attendu, elle.

Branchant son cellulaire à la prise près de son lit, Harry tapa son code PIN et prit des affaires pour filer directement à la salle de bain. Il allait bien falloir une dizaine de minutes pour que son téléphone récupère toutes les données ratées ces dernières semaines et il n’avait pas envie de les attendre une à une, dans un espoir vain de voir des messages d’une certaine personne.

Evidemment, qu’il avait pensé à lui. Comment l’oublier ? Harry n’avait peut-être plus la tête dans les étoiles, mais son porte clé mouton avait été dans la poche arrière de son jean tout au long de la soirée. Il savait que c’était stupide, qu’il s’accrochait sans doute à quelque chose de factice, mais il n’arrivait pas à ôter le goût de ce baiser de ses lèvres. Il s’y accrochait, même, voulant croire à la sincérité de l’instant qu’ils avaient échangés, Louis et lui, ce soir-là. Harry n’osait même pas penser à la sensation qui passerait dans son ventre lorsqu’il verrait son locataire – qui habitait toujours chez lui grâce à sa sœur, malgré son mois de retard – ni à celle qui pourrait le transcender si ce dernier ne vivait plus seul chez lui.

Sous l’eau, Harry ne pensa qu’à Louis. À tout ce qui avait attrait à lui de près ou de loin, du moins. Finalement, l’envie de savoir, et l’espoir sans doute, furent plus forts que tout le reste. Il ne prit pas le temps de se sécher correctement les cheveux ni même d’appliquer sa crème ou de mettre du déodorant. La serviette encore nouée autour de la taille, il traversa le couloir et regagna sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Là, il s’affala sur le lit et prit son portable entre ses mains.

Sans chercher à créer un suspens inutile, Harry alla directement dans son espace de messagerie personnelle et, devant la réalité des faits, il tomba des nues. Louis ne s’était pas contenté de lui envoyer un message. Près de son prénom, il y avait un vingt-cinq entre parenthèses. Peut-être que les nouvelles seraient bonnes, peut-être qu’elles seraient mauvaises. S’il n’ouvrait pas, Harry ne le saurait jamais. Alors il se blottit sous la couverture, la tête nichée au creux de son oreiller et il appuya sur la case correspondante aux messages de Louis. Son cœur battait à tout va. 

*

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Si je ne dis pas de bêtises, c’est aujourd’hui que tu pars. Pas vrai ? Je suis lâche d’avoir attendu que tu ne sois plus là pour t’envoyer un message, mais il est plus facile pour moi de faire comme ça. C’est moins effrayant de me dire que tu ne pourras pas me répondre à cause des étoiles, et pas parce que tu ne le veux pas. J’ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ce soir avec toi. Du début à la fin. Si je pouvais le recommencer, je le ferais. Du début à la fin. Et surtout à la fin. Je t’aime beaucoup Harry et ce n’est pas facile de me dire que c’est toi qui peut-être vas m’oublier. Mais c’est comme ça. C’est le destin, on dit chez nous. Ici aussi ? J’espère que tu vas adorer être là-haut, Harry. Je compte sur toi, les étoiles aussi et Petit Mouton également. Portez-vous bien tous les deux. Louis xxx

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ C’est bizarre de ne pas pouvoir te parler. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, je sais, mais on parlait tous les jours et ça manque à moi. Je me demande ce que tu fais et si moi aussi je manque à toi. Le soir je regarde le ciel avant de dormir et je rigole tout seul. Parce que toi tu es dans les étoiles et moi je suis dans ta maison. Je voudrais le contraire.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Aux News ils disent qu’il va y avoir une éclipse bientôt ! Est-ce que c’est dangereux pour vous ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu vas la voir ? Tu es proche du soleil là où tu es ? J’aimerais beaucoup savoir.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Je suis encore à t’écrire un message et je suis désolé. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou. Et si tu ne m’as pas oublié, tu voudras le faire en retrouvant ton portable. Mais j’aime bien t’envoyer des messages parfois. Même si tu ne me réponds pas, c’est facile de me dire que c’est à cause de l’espace. Pas parce que tu t’en fiches. Je n’aimerais pas que tu t’en fiches.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Je viens de regarder l’éclipse ! C’était magnifique ! J’ai pensé à toi.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Mon ami chez qui j’habitais avant vient dormir ici ce soir. J’espère que ça ne t’embête pas… Je n’ose pas trop venir ici avec lui, parce que c’est chez toi plus que chez moi. Enfin oui, c’est chez moi, mais pas entier. Il sera sage, je le surveillerai. Promis.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Harry ! J’ai un problème avec le Net ! C’est nul ! Ça ne marche plus depuis hier et je n’arrive pas à le remettre !

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Pardon. Je t’ai appelé toi, alors que tu ne peux rien faire. C’était nul ! J’ai appelé ta sœur et elle a été très gentille ! Elle est dans le salon actuellement. Elle te ressemble beaucoup Harry. Mais elle n’est pas aussi jolie que toi…

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Gemma vient de partir. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris, mais je lui ai demandé si tu les avais contacté depuis ton départ. Elle m’a dit que tu avais envoyé une vidéo à ta famille et que ça se passait bien. Je n’en doutais pas, mais j’avais besoin de l’entendre. Au cas où. Profites-en bien !

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Je suis allé à un concert ce soir et, en rentrant, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais même pas ce que tu aimais comme genre de musique. Moi j’aime énormément le rock anglais, mes racines ne me font pas défauts pour cela. Ce soir c’était une reconstitution du travail de Pink Floyd, j’ai adoré !

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Est-ce que tu as un animal ? Il est chez tes parents ? En fouillant dans un placard pour trouver une casserole pour les pancakes, j’ai trouvé un petit bocal d’eau pour les animaux. Ça ressemble plus à la taille d’un chat. 

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Shit, dis-moi que je l’ai pas laissé mourir quelque part ! Je vais demander à ta sœur !

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Fuck you.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Je suis désolé. Si un jour tu lis ces messages, oublie celui d’avant. Je suis simplement triste et en colère. 

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ J’ai appelé ta sœur pour l’animal. Je ne voulais pas avoir fait de bêtises. Elle m’a dit que tu n’en avais pas, mais elle m’a aussi dit que je pouvais garder l’appartement un mois de plus si je le souhaitais. Je n’en ai pas envie ! Pas à cause de l’appartement, mais de ta faute à toi. Je ne t’ai pas promis de t’attendre quand tu es parti Harry, mais quand on s’est embrassés… C’était ce que ça voulait dire pour moi. Mais un mois de plus… Un mois de plus à t’attendre alors que je ne sais même pas si tu penses à moi toi aussi. J’en ai parlé avec ma maman, elle m’a dit que je devais suivre mon cœur. C’était une mauvaise idée.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Ta sœur vient de me rappeler. Elle m’a dit que tu lui avais transmis un message pour moi et qu’elle avait oublié de me le donner. Ce n’était pas facile à comprendre, à interpréter. C’était un message codé, c’est ça ? Pour que moi je comprenne, mais pas elle ? Parce que si tu lui as parlé de mouton, ça veut bien dire que tu penses à moi, pas vrai ?

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Je suis complètement perdu et je crois que j’aurais aimé ne jamais te rencontrer Harry. Tu es parti vivre ton rêve et moi je suis là, sur Terre, à ne pas savoir si je dois t’attendre ou non. À ne pas savoir si le mouton a la même signification pour nous. À ne même pas savoir si, quand tu reviendras, tu me parleras de nouveau. Tu pourrais très bien récupérer ton appartement et m’oublier après. Je déteste être la personne que je suis, surtout quand tu n’es pas là pour m’apporter des réponses.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Et dire que tu ne rentres que dans quatre mois…

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Ça fait presque deux mois que je ne t’ai pas envoyé de message. Mais j’ai besoin de te parler. Je suis en colère contre toi. Tellement en colère que ce soir je suis sorti avec un copain. Copain friend. Là-bas, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. J’ai voulu le ramener ici ! Tu imagines bien pourquoi ! Et tu sais pourquoi je suis en colère ? Parce que j’aurais pu passer un moment agréable. Je ne dis pas que j’aurais adoré, mais ça j’ai l’habitude. Non, je suis en colère parce que je n’ai même pas été capable de faire plus que l’embrasser. Il sentait mauvais la cigarette, il avait des cheveux moches et il n’a même pas été capable de me parler anglais quand j’ai perdu certains de mes mots. Le vrai problème, c’était qu’il ne te ressemblait pas assez ! Et le pire, c’est que je l’ai amené ici quand même. Et tu sais pour quoi ? Pour le faire partir dès qu’il a mis un pied dans le salon. Ici c’est chez moi pour le moment ! Et pourtant, j’ai fait comme si c’était encore ta maison ! Tu es trop partout ici ! Et ça m’énerve ! Parce que l’endroit où je vis est rempli de toi, mais que toi t’es nulle part ! Et ça me dérangerait pas s’il y avait des mots sur ce qu’on était ! Mais c’est pas le cas ! On n’est rien ! Et ça me mets en colère ! Holy shit !

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ S’il te plaît, ne pose jamais de question sur « Pourquoi j’ai l’habitude de ne pas adorer coucher avec quelqu’un ». Ce serait terriblement gênant et honteux pour moi.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Pourrais-tu aussi oublier le message entier ? J’ai un peu trop bu hier soir et je t’ai envoyé ça en rentrant. Il était tard. Je ne le pensais pas. Enfin, oui je le pensais. Mais pas pareil. Tu me manques…

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ J’ai croisé ta sœur cet après-midi. Je l’ai reconnu tout de suite, mais je ne pensais pas qu’elle le ferait. Elle m’a demandé si tout se passait bien. Je lui ai répondu que oui. J’ai du oublier de lui préciser que son frère avait failli me rendre fou.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Je viens de relire tous les messages que je t’ai envoyé depuis ton départ. J’ai honte. Tu devrais bientôt rentrer et je ne veux plus que tu lises tout ça. Tu vas avoir peur de moi, tu vas me prendre pour un cinglé et tu ne vas sûrement plus jamais vouloir me parler. Si bien sûr tu avais prévu de le faire. Et ce n’est pas certain.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Gemma m’a envoyé un message pour m’inviter à une fête ce soir. Elle s’est trompée de numéro, elle croyait l’envoyer à un cousin de vous. Elle m’a quand même dit que tu venais de les appeler et que tu rentrais ce soir, elle avait l’air heureuse. Profites de ta famille et de tes proches Harry. J’espère que ton rêve s’est réalisé comme tu l’espérais.

De Louis à Harry.  
✉ Tu viens de passer à la télé et tu sais quoi ? Tu es encore plus beau que lors de ton départ… Je me devais de te le dire une dernière fois. Maintenant que tu es rentré, je n’oserais sûrement plus t’envoyer un seul message. Pardonne-moi de tous ceux d’avant. Louis xxx.

*

De Harry à Louis.  
✉Tu es disponible samedi soir ? J’ai quelque chose à te montrer.

De Harry à Louis.  
✉Ne réponds pas tout de suite, d’accord ? Prends le temps de réfléchir.

De Harry à Louis.  
✉PS : J’ai toujours autant envie de te parler qu’avant de partir.


	7. Mars

En quittant le domicile de ses parents ce soir, Harry se dit qu’il avait sans doute fait là une grossière erreur. Inviter Louis n’était pas une mauvaise chose en-soi. Le souci, c’était qu’il l’avait fait beaucoup trop tôt. Quelle idée il avait eu de lui proposer samedi soir ? Pourquoi pas dimanche, voire lundi, ou même le samedi suivant ? Ainsi, il aurait sans doute pu se préparer psychologiquement à tout ce que cette rencontre pourrait amener, ou non. C’était pire que de se préparer à aller vivre dans l’espace pendant six mois. 

Grand Dieu, mais qu’allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Louis sans passer pour un abruti ? Et lui, comment allait-il réagir face à Harry après tous les textos qu’il lui avait envoyé pendant son voyage ? Rien n’allait plus être pareil ! C’était une évidence ! Ils allaient agir comme deux adolescents et perdre un temps dont ils ne disposaient pas forcément. Ou peut-être bien que si, mais savait-on jamais !

Depuis son réveil, Harry ne cessait de songer à des scénarios catastrophes digne des plus grands films Hollywoodiens. Il avait commencé par imaginer Louis arriver avec ses valises, lui rendant ses clés, et ne prenant pas le moindre temps pour discuter avec lui. Ensuite, et c’était là que son imagination avait atteint le sommet de son art, il avait laissé son esprit croire que, par vengeance de son si long séjour spatial, Louis lui annoncerait s’être engagé dans l’armée pour avoir une véritable raison de partir à son tour loin de lui pendant des mois. Finalement, tapi-là dans un coin de son cœur, Harry avait succombé à cette image attristante d’un Louis s’avançant vers lui au bras d’un autre homme et le lui présentant comme étant son ami. Son ami avec un grand A, son boyfriend comme il lui aurait dit pour marquer les choses.

Alors oui, sans doute aurait-il dû reporter ce rendez-vous et se laisser encore du temps pour s’y faire. Mais à dix minutes de la rencontre, il était définitivement trop tard pour annuler. Comme synonyme d’un bon présage, le jeune homme avait convié son locataire à le retrouver au café où ils s’étaient rejoints avant son départ. Si la soirée avait si bien terminée cette fois-là, peut-être qu’il ne pourrait en être que de même aujourd’hui. Et puis la surprise qu’il avait préparée pour Louis lui tenait à cœur. Le jeune garçon ne trouverait peut-être pas cela fou, mais de cette manière Harry comptait s’ouvrir à lui bien plus qu’il ne l’avait fait auparavant.

« Monsieur, vous avez choisi ce que vous désirez ?  
\- J’attends quelqu’un, on commandera une fois tous les deux.  
\- Très bien. A tout l’heure.  
\- Merci beaucoup. »

La serveuse était gentille, souriante, c’était forcément de bonne augure. Harry voulait s’accrocher à tout ce qu’il pouvait pour se certifier par avance que rien ne pouvait mal se passer. Mais Louis arriva.

Pire encore que dans les tréfonds de son imagination, Harry sentit son cœur se contracter violemment. Louis était en train de rire avec un jeune homme qui était si proche de lui qu’ils ne pouvaient pas s’être croisés dans la rue. Et si les deux garçons prenaient ensemble la direction de la porte du café, c’était forcément qu’ils y venaient comme un duo. Il restait deux choix possibles auquel Harry songea en voyant la porte du commerce s’ouvrir : soit Louis avait bel et bien quelqu’un dans sa vie dorénavant, soit il était venu avec un ami parce qu’il ne voulait pas être seul avec Harry. Aucune des deux options n’enchanta le jeune astronaute, car chacune laissait dire que ce que Louis avait pu un jour espérer à leur égard n’était plus. Harry s’était jeté seul dans une bataille que Louis avait fini par abandonner. Il le savait. Sept mois, c’était beaucoup trop long pour deux quasi-inconnus.

« Harry ! »

Si ledit Harry avait pu oublier quelque peu les traits de son ami durant son voyage, ils lui furent vivement jetés au visage lorsque celui-ci s’approcha un sourire aux lèvres. Louis était, aussi improbable cela était-il, plus beau qu’avant, le soleil Toulousain ayant coloré sa peau et faisant ressortir ses yeux plus encore qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà. Sortant de son admiration, Harry se leva de sa chaise et serra la main que lui tendait son ami. Leur dernier contact avait scellé leurs lèvres et voilà qu’aujourd’hui, il n’y avait rien d’autre que leurs paumes qui se liaient. 

« Je suis venu avec un ami, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait pu répondre ? Que oui ça le dérangeait ? Ça aurait été impoli et ce n’était pas comme cela que ses parents l’avaient élevé. A la place, Harry orna son visage d’un sourire qu’il voulu le plus sincère possible et affirma qu’il n’y avait pas de problème.

« Harry je te présente donc Robin, l’ami chez qui je vivais avant, dont je t’avais déjà parlé. Robin, voici Harry, mon propriétaire. »

Robin. C’était un joli prénom pour un homme qu’Harry aurait voulu détester. Ô, il se doutait bien que ce n’était pas Robin qui s’était invité, mais bien Louis qui l’avait convié, mais qu’importait. L’ami de Louis qu’il avait d’abord porté en estime durant plusieurs semaines était en train de chuter au fond du gouffre de son corps.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Harry en essayant de paraître serein.  
\- Un diabolo pêche pour moi. Robin ?  
\- Un thé glacé, c’est très bien. »

D’un signe de la main, Harry appela la jeune serveuse de tout à l’heure alors que ses accompagnateurs étaient en train de s’installer autour de lui. Lorsqu’elle les vit tous les trois, elle ne put masquer un sourire et Harry se souvint lui avoir parlé du seul quelqu’un qu’il attendait. Voilà que maintenant, même cette jeune femme savait qu’il venait d’être durement reclassé au titre d’ami. Sans A majuscule, pour le coup.

« Louis m’a dit que tu étais astronaute, commença Robin en souriant à Harry.  
\- Oui d’ailleurs ! Raconte-nous tout ! »

Harry sourit jaune, parce qu’il aurait préféré ne le raconter qu’à Louis. Mais s’il passait tout cette entrevue à penser aux « et si », il allait se ternir son après-midi tout seul. Autant faire comme si tout allait bien, comme s’il était le plus heureux des hommes, et toute cette mascarade n’en passerait peut-être que plus rapidement.

Et ce fut le cas, il fallu bien l’avouer. Robin n’était pas méchant, au contraire, et il fut même celui qui le mit le plus à l’aise des deux compères. Louis était toujours lui, bien entendu, mais il passait la plupart du temps à se cacher derrière son amitié avec Robin et ça avait le don d’exaspérer Harry. Il ne lui avait mis aucun couteau sous la gorge et ne l’avait pas forcé à accepter ce rendez-vous, le refuser aurait été tellement plus simple de la part de Louis.

Le souci majeur consistait sans doute en tous les espoirs qu’Harry avaient eu en lisant les SMS de Louis, plusieurs par jour depuis son retour. Il s’était convaincu qu’il ne pouvait pas fabuler et que les écrits du jeune homme étaient bien trop intimes pour être faux. Alors pourquoi agir comme si aucun d’eux n’avait été transmis ?

« Tu rigoles ? s’exclama Louis suffisamment fort pour sortir Harry de ses pensées. Ta copine est parfaite ! Ce n’est pas de sa faute si elle sort avec un garçon qui râle pour rien !   
\- C’est toi qui dis ça ? Le jour où t’auras un mec ou une meuf on verra s’il arrive à supporter tes délires de ménage permanent !   
\- Pour la centième fois, je ne suis pas maniaque ! J’aime juste que ce soit rangé ! »

Assistant à leur conversation dont il était exclu, Harry se souvint de ce jour où il avait du apprendre lui-même à Louis ce que signifiait le mot ‘‘maniaque’’. Ça ne semblait pas juste loin, ça l’était réellement. D’ailleurs, ce fut seulement à cet instant que le jeune homme prit conscience des progrès affolant que Louis avait fait en français. Son accent était toujours là, mais depuis qu’ils s’étaient installés, Robin et lui, pas une seule fois il n’avait fait une faute de langage ou cherché ses mots. C’était une chose qui devait le rendre fier et Harry en était ravi pour lui.

« Et toi Harry, tu as quelqu’un dans ta vie ? »

Le rire jaune qui s’échappa de la bouche d’Harry ne fut pas contenu une seule seconde. C’en était trop et il était temps que la mascarade se termine. Louis regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. Etre ici ne servait strictement à rien, hormis le faire passer pour un con et lui faire perdre son temps.

« Personne non. Mais j’ai ma mère qui compense mon manque d’affection comme je vis chez elle depuis mon retour parce que mon appartement est occupé, ne put-il s’empêcher de cingler. Je vais d’ailleurs aller la rejoindre, pardonnez mon impolitesse. »

Enfilant sa veste, Harry sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et déposa un billet de vingt euros sur la table. Personne ne le retenait, surtout pas celui dont il espérait tant.

« Ça devrait suffire pour les trois consos. C’est moi qui invitais, après tout. Louis, Robin. »

Après un dernier signe de tête, Harry contourna leur table et quitta le café. Ce qu’il avait pu être con d’y croire tout ce temps. Et le pire dans tout ça ? C’est qu’au moment de sortir son portefeuille, il avait sentit autre chose dans sa veste. Au fond de sa poche traînait une toute petite peluche, plus aussi blanche que lorsqu’on la lui avait offerte, mais on distinguait toujours le mouton qu’elle était. Ce soir, le Petit Prince rentrait de son voyage bien plus seul que lors de son départ.

•

Si cinq jours dans l’espace n’en paraissent que deux, lorsqu’on attend après quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, tout semble interminable. Dès qu’il était rentré chez lui ce samedi soir, Harry avait espéré recevoir un message de Louis. Qu’importait ce que celui-ci aurait pu dire, qu’importait les excuses, les raisons ou les mots, Harry espérait simplement avoir le droit de comprendre. Mais rien n’était arrivé. Il en avait été de même tout du long de son dimanche. Et s’il avait bien eu l’idée de lancer la conversation en premier, il lui était rapidement apparu que ce n’était pas à lui de le faire. Ce n’était pas seulement une question de fierté, mais aussi propos de correction et de prise de conscience. Louis l’avait blessé en agissant ainsi et il souhaitait simplement qu’il le comprenne. 

Les jours suivants, Harry arrêta d’espérer. Il parla avec sa mère de son retour chez lui et, bientôt, il se prit à se rendre compte que ce serait à lui de prendre les devants. Non pas pour sauver quelque chose qui n’avait jamais existé, mais pour agir tel le bailleur qu’il était. Si Louis voulait ne plus entendre parler de lui, qu’il en soit ainsi, il n’en restait pas moins locataire de son appartement et il lui fallait le récupérer. Cette fois, Harry se prépara psychologiquement à prendre contact avec Louis et il se fixa la date du samedi suivant.

Le destin souffla pourtant à sa porte. Comme si Louis avait pu sentir que son heure était proche, il envoya un texto à Harry le jeudi matin. Harry failli voir rouge, il failli aussi le supprimer sans le lire, mais en vain. Bien trop curieux, malgré la colère d’avoir des nouvelles après cinq longs jours, le jeune homme avait pris le temps de parcourir les mots qui s’offraient à lui. Pas aussi nombreux qu’il l’aurait espéré, certes, mais beaucoup plus engageant. Ou presque. Louis voulait qu’ils se voient. Et dans son message, il précisait bien qu’il souhaitait qu’ils soient seul à seul. Si Harry n’avait pas eu son cœur qui battait la chamade, il lui aurait certainement répondu qu’il viendrait avec sa sœur pour être sûr de ne pas s’ennuyer. Il s’était cependant vite ravisé et s’était contenté d’un ‘‘19h au café habituel’’ dans le but de ne pas montrer à Louis qu’il avait attendu cela des jours durant.

Se nourrissant exclusivement de glace au chocolat devant des séries, Harry se décida à se préparer alors que 19 heures allait sonner. S’il n’avait pas voulu se montrer trop médisant à l’égard de son locataire, il pouvait bien se servir d’un énorme retard pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Louis savait à quel point ça l’insupportait d’être en retard, il comprendrait forcément le message. Dans la poche de son jean, Harry ne put s’empêcher de ranger son mouton et, après avoir vérifié l’ajustement de sa chemise une dernière fois, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Pas besoin de veste, il ne comptait pas rester dehors jusqu’au milieu de la nuit, pas cette fois.

« Je file papa !   
\- Tu as ton jeu de clé, si tu rentres tard ? Ta mère me tueras si je te ferme la porte au nez !  
\- Je ne devrais pas trop trainer ! Mais je les prends au cas où, ne t’inquiète pas ! »

Sur la route, Harry ne put s’empêcher de regarder sa montre plusieurs fois et de comptabiliser les minutes de retard qu’il allait avoir : au moins dix, si ce n’était quinze. Peu importait, plus ça allait durer et plus ça allait marquer le coup.

En arrivant près du café, la scène de samedi soir lui revint en tête et il failli faire demi-tour. Est-ce qu’il voulait vraiment revoir Louis, ou non ? Ou plutôt, était-il prêt à entendre ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire ? Ça, c’était beaucoup moins certain. Et alors il le vit, assis en terrasse, à la même table que lorsqu’il l’avait rejoint ici pour la première fois. Il y avait sept mois.

Ne prenant pas la peine de se signaler, Harry vint tirer la chaise face à Louis et s’y assit tout en accompagnant son arrivée d’un sourire figé. Il lui fallait rester serein et ne rien montrer de ses émotions par milliers. Etre devant Louis causait bien trop de troubles en lui.

« J’ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, commença Louis. Je l’aurais mérité je suppose.  
\- Tu supposes bien, répondit le jeune homme. Tu bois quelque chose ?  
\- Hum… Oui ! Juste… Je vais prendre une citronnade. »

Essayant de faire abstraction de la gêne de son camarade, Harry commanda en espérant que leur boisson arriveraient rapidement. En plus de mourir de chaud, il sentait un stress complètement incontrôlable l’envahir, certainement parce qu’il n’avait rien à dire à Louis. Enfin, si, il en avait des tas de choses à dire, mais il n’était pas sûr de la façon dont il voulait les amener. Alors plutôt que de mal faire, il ne fit rien. Rien de plus que son accompagnateur.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry laissa ses oreilles traîner sur les diverses tables alentours et il put remarquer qu’un papa et son fils sachant à peine parler avaient plus de conversation qu’eux. C’était aux abords du pathétique. Finalement leurs verres arrivèrent, et comme si la première gorgée délia sa langue, Louis prit enfin la parole.

« Je suis désolé pour samedi soir…  
\- Pour quelle partie de la soirée ? demanda Harry, laissant entendre qu’il avait été blessé par beaucoup.  
\- Pour sa totalité. Je n’aurais pas du agir ainsi et –  
\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas simplement refusé ?  
\- Pardon ? interrogea Louis malgré lui.  
\- Quand je t’ai proposé de sortir, quand je t’ai proposé ce quelque chose que j’envisageais comme un rendez-vous, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu n’en avais pas envie ? J’aurais compris tu sais, je ne suis pas –  
\- J’en avais envie ! »

L’exclamation fut plus forte qu’elle ne l’aurait dû. Les deux jeunes hommes en prirent conscience lorsque la moitié du café se retourna vers leur table. Ce n’était sans doute pas l’endroit le plus discret au monde.

« Ça te dérange si on va ailleurs ? J’aimerais te parler plus en… Privé.  
\- Tu proposes quoi ?  
\- Les bords de la Garonne ?  
\- Je…, soupira Harry en laissant leurs souvenirs communs remonter à la surface. Je te suis. »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à les atteindre, ces bords de fleuve, et à cette heure de la journée, le soleil se couchant peignait une magnifique vue sur l’eau. Une fois n’étant pas coutume, Harry se souvint de ce qu’il avait fait la dernière fois qu’il avait foulé cette partie de la ville et de qui l’y accompagnait. Etrangement, l’ambiance entre Louis et lui n’était pas la même aujourd’hui que ce soir-là. S’il avait su, il y avait sept mois, qu’à peine quelques heures après il allait embrasser son locataire. Harry n’y aurait pas cru. Ou si peu.

« Tu as eu tous mes sms en rentrant ?  
\- Tous, je ne sais pas. Mais j’en ai eu assez pour m’occuper un moment à les lire.  
\- Tu m’en as voulu ?  
\- Si je… Bordel ! Louis ! s’agaça Harry. T’as pas l’air de saisir que… Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Angleterre, mais en France quand on invite un garçon à qui on avait plus ou moins promis de ne pas l’oublier, ça signifie qu’on ne lui en veut pas et qu’on est heureux d’avoir de ses nouvelles !  
\- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, ce que tu pouvais attendre de moi et –  
\- Donc plutôt que de me le demander, tu as préféré venir avec Robin et me faire passer pour un con ? »

Durant quelques secondes, l’incompréhension se lut sur le visage de Louis avant qu’un éclair de lucidité ne traverse son regard. Regard qu’il ne portait pas le moins du monde sur Harry, eux qui marchaient le long de l’eau à presque un mètre de distance l’un de l’autre.

« Je n’ai pas voulu ça !  
\- Et bien je suis désolé de te le dire, mais j’ai passé la soirée à me demander ce que je foutais là, entre toi et ton super-pote, alors que je t’avais laissé entendre que je voulais te faire une surprise ! cria Harry un peu plus fort. Si vraiment tu regrettes tout ce que tu m’as dis quand j’étais dans l’espace, c’est pas grave ! T’as le droit ! Mais t’as aussi le devoir de me le dire et de ne pas me faire espérer quelque chose dont tu ne veux plus et dont tu n’as peut-être jamais voulu !   
\- Je ne regrette pas ce que je t’ai dit ! s’offusqua Louis, qui sentait la situation lui échapper.   
\- Alors pourquoi t’es venu avec ce type ? Qu’est-ce que ça t’apportait de venir accompagné de –  
\- J’ai eu peur ! » s’exclama finalement Louis, le souffle anormalement rapide.

Donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou qui traînait là, Louis s’arrêta de marcher et alla s’asseoir sur le muret longeant la Garonne. Harry hésita à le suivre et puis finalement, avide d’avoir des réponses à ses questions, il prit place non loin de lui.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence prit place autour d’eux, mais à nouveau Harry n’essaya pas de le briser. C’était à Louis de prendre les devants, c’était exactement ce qu’il venait de lui demander. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre que son homologue se décide.

« J’ai eu un passé difficile, je t’en avais déjà parlé, commença Louis à la limite du murmure. Dans ce monde là, j’ai fais très peu de bonnes rencontres et c’est nouveau pour moi d’être amis avec des personnes… Normales.  
\- Le rapport avec moi ?  
\- Je t’apprécie beaucoup Harry. Sans doute un peu trop, comme tu as pu le lire dans les messages. » osa plaisanter Louis.

Lorsqu’Harry tourna la tête vers Louis, il plongea dans son regard sans y avoir été préparé. C’était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis ce fameux soir, il y avait des semaines, et ça le faisait toujours autant frissonner.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que des personnes convenables fassent attention à moi. Encore moins des gens comme toi.  
\- Des gens comme moi ?  
\- Tu es brillant Harry. Tu es astronaute, tu as une culture qui dépasse celle de beaucoup, tu parles plusieurs langues couramment –  
\- Toi aussi je te rappelle, tu as fais d’énormes progrès. On pourrait croire que tu viens d’ici maintenant.  
\- C’est gentil, remercia Louis en rougissant, mais la discussion n’est pas à ça. »

Levant les mains devant lui en signe d’excuses, Harry se tut et se concentra de nouveau sur ce que Louis avait à lui dire. Il avait hâte d’entendre la véritable raison de cet énorme bazar qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux.

« J’ai eu peur d’avoir mal interprété tes messages, et j’avais aussi tellement honte de certains des miens que j’ai demandé à Robin de venir avec moi. C’était une idée stupide, mais je me suis dit que s’il était là, ce serait plus facile d’accepter un probable échec !  
\- Robin était là aussi quand tu as failli coucher avec ce type il y a quelques mois ? »

La masse de plomb qui tomba sur les épaules de Louis devait être visible à des mètres à la ronde. Harry avait été blessé et par-dessus ça, planait maintenant au dessus de lui la peine qu’il avait ressentie à la lecture de tous les messages de Louis la semaine dernière. Si ce dernier avait le droit d’avoir peur, pouvait-il imaginer combien il avait coûté à Harry de faire un pas vers lui ?

« Comment tu penses que j’ai interprété tes messages, moi ? enchaîna Harry alors que son ami regardait fixement le fleuve. Pour la plupart ils étaient plutôt adorables je dois dire, et tous les premiers m’ont fait sourire comme un abruti. Et de là, t’as commencé à prendre des libertés que tu n’avais pas le droit de prendre Louis ! Attends, je – » 

Harry arrêta toutes paroles et ce fut devant ce silence que Louis releva doucement la tête vers lui. Pourtant le jeune homme n’en tenu pas cas et il attrapa son téléphone portable avant de fouiller dedans à la recherche d’une image précise. Il savait ce qu’il faisait, il avait toujours su depuis très jeune, ce soir ne changeait rien à la donne.

« Là-bas, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. J’ai voulu le ramener ici ! Tu imagines bien pourquoi ! commença à lire Harry sur son écran. Et tu sais pourquoi je suis en colère ? Parce que j’aurais pu passer un moment agréable. Je suis en colère parce que je n’ai même pas été capable de faire plus que l’embrasser. Et le pire, c’est que je l’ai amené ici quand même.  
\- Harry, s’il te plaît…  
\- Je suis complètement perdu et je crois que j’aurais aimé ne jamais te rencontrer Harry.  
\- Je sais ce que j’ai écris, holy shit ! » répondit finalement Louis en lui arrachant son portable des mains.

Bien malgré lui, Harry sourit de voir son camarade si mal à l’aise face à tout cela. Il avait pris sur lui ce soir-là. Il connaissait Louis, il avait appris à le connaître, alors il avait fait abstraction des mauvaises choses pour se concentrer sur les meilleures. Il avait mis de côté la rancœur de Louis à son égard, parce qu’il avait de l’estime pour lui et qu’il avait bien imaginé à quel point sept mois avaient pu être long. Mais après leur entrevue, c’était sa rancœur à lui qui était née. 

« Comme tu l’as si bien dit dans tous tes messages Louis, on n’était rien ! On n’avait pas signé de pacte ou quelque autre connerie ! Si t’avais envie de t’envoyer en l’air avec ce type, t’avais le droit et tu n’aurais eu aucun compte à me rendre après. Mais m’envoyer ce genre de message en me faisant passer pour le fautif, c’était méchant.  
\- J’en avais pas envie, de m’envoyer en l’air avec lui.  
\- Ose me dire que tu n’as pas pensé une seule seconde à coucher avec lui dans mon propre lit, seulement pour me faire chier ? »

Le silence fut tellement éloquent qu’il n’en fallu pas plus à Harry pour comprendre la réponse de son locataire.

« C’est bien ce que je me disais.  
\- J’avais envie que ce soit toi, murmura Louis comme si c’était une excuse suffisante.  
\- Désolé de te l’apprendre si violemment, mais je n’étais pas là Louis ! »

En commençant à fréquenter Louis, Harry avait cru en lui. Il avait cru en son intérêt pour sa passion, en sa compréhension envers celle-ci, il avait cru qu’il était différent des autres et qu’il comprenait ce qui le liait à l’espace. Mais il avait eu tort. Si ses précédents compagnons avaient tout fait pour le forcer à ne pas partir dans l’espace, Louis le lui avait reproché alors qu’ils n’avaient aucune relation à leur actif.

« J’aime mon métier plus que n’importe quelle chose au monde ! Je pensais te l’avoir suffisamment dit pour que tu aies compris que me le reprocher ne mènerait nulle part.  
\- Pourquoi tu m’as invité samedi alors ?  
\- Parce que je voulais que tu comprennes à nouveau ! Je n’ai pas huit ans Louis, j’ai été capable de voir autre chose que la colère derrière tes messages ! Jai cru y déceler un sentiment proche de celui que je ressens et je me suis dit qu’il fallait que j’agisse en adulte responsable en te prouvant que l’espace pouvait m’éloigner physiquement de la Terre, mais pas émotionnellement.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Je veux dire que moi aussi j’ai passé sept mois à me demander ce que tu faisais ! A me demander si t’avais pas rencontré un gars bien ou si t’avais pas déjà oublié que j’existais ! Pourquoi tu crois que j’ai demandé à ma sœur de te faire passer un message Louis ? Ce n’était pas pour que vous ayez de quoi parler si jamais vous vous croisiez !  
\- Je me disais que j’avais peut-être mal interprété.  
\- Tu n’arrêtes pas de tout mal interpréter ! Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait fallu que je fasse pour que tu comprennes ? T’embrasser avant de partir, c’était pas un engagement assez important à tes yeux ? »

De profil, Harry vit Louis sourire en coin, sans doute au souvenir de ce baiser dont, lui aussi, avait parfois encore le goût sur les lèvres. Entres ses longues mèches, son jeune locataire rougit de nouveau avant de soupirer calmement. Il semblait réfléchir à toutes ses paroles et c’était un point qu’Harry ne pouvait négliger. Au moins, il n’était pas le seul à mettre du sien dans cette conversation.

« Peut-être que t’aurais du me demander de t’attendre, finalement. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry grogna fortement. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait répondre à ça ? Qu’il en avait crevé d’envie, mais qu’il n’avait pas voulu imposer cela à Louis ? Qu’il avait espéré qu’il lui demande ce soir-là, mais qu’il avait sept mois de retard ? A quoi bon ? A l’évidence, ils avaient tous deux des torts et des raisons qui les poussaient à vivre cet instant présent.

« Tu m’agaces, rit Harry partagé entre la colère et l’amusement.  
\- Presque depuis le premier jour, pas vrai ?  
\- Avant même que je ne te connaisse tiens ! »

Et pour affirmer ces propos, Harry poussa Louis sur le côté et le vit perdre l’équilibre. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, les réflexes d’astronaute d’Harry lui permirent de la rattraper juste avant que celui-ci ne tombe à l’eau. A moins que… ?

« Harry s’il te plaît, ne me regardes pas comme ça. J’ai mon portable dans ma poche et…  
\- Et quoi d’autre ? sourit Harry en récupérant ledit portable dans la poche de son homologue.  
\- Rien ! J’avais juste mon portable, mais il fait froid alors je ne veux – » 

Trop tard. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que Louis se retrouve jeté dans la Garonne sans aucune pitié. Lorsqu’il remonta à la surface, les yeux lançant des éclairs à Harry, ce dernier prit une moue enfantine à laquelle personne n’aurait pu résister.

« Ça c’est pour la peine que tu as failli coucher avec un inconnu dans mon pieu, rit-il.  
\- Mais je n’ai pas couché avec lui !   
\- Tu y as pensé, ça revient au même ! On est quitte maintenant ? »

Pour marquer l’enterrement de la hache de guerre, Harry tendit une main à Louis. Une main que le jeune homme saisi et qu’il voulu entraîner à sa suite dans les profondeurs du fleuve. En vain. Tout ce à quoi Louis eut droit, ce fut d’être lâché de nouveau. 

La soirée aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi, si Harry n’avait pas remarqué la couleur des lèvres de Louis. Non pas qu’il les regardait souvent en se demandant si elles étaient toujours aussi douces, mais presque. Sans aucun pull ou veston à prêter à Louis pour le réchauffer, alors que celui-ci tremblait de toutes part, Harry n’eut d’autres moyens que de proposer à ce dernier d’écourter leur rencontre. Après tout, n’avait-il pas prévu dès le départ de ne pas rentrer tard ? C’était peut-être un coup du karma.

« Ça te dérangerait de me raccompagner ? »

Qui était Harry pour refuser ? Sans doute pas un homme fort et campant sur ses positions. Il lui avait suffit de plaisanter avec un Louis trempé pour effacer pour un temps la rancœur qui lui tordait le ventre depuis samedi dernier. Si le karma l’obligeait à écourter leur entrevue, peut-être que c’était aussi lui qui avait permis qu’ils se revoient ce soir et ne restent pas sur un échec.

« Je te suis ! sourit-il. Mais presse le pas avant d’attraper froid. »

Sans grand étonnement, le trajet se fit dans un silence éloquent. Si les deux garçons avaient dépassés la gêne qui les avait empêchés de parler en se voyant tout à l’heure, il subsidiait un quelque chose qui ne permettait pas à tout d’être correctement en place. Sans doute chacun d’eux avait été plus affecté par tout cette histoire qu’il ne le pensait et pouvoir s’en faire la réflexion prêt de l’objet de leur tourment apaisait doucement le brasier en eux.

Tous deux connaissait la route de l’appartement vers lequel ils allaient, aucun ne dirigeait plus leur chemin l’un que l’autre et ça n’aidait en rien. Harry aurait voulu trouver un sujet à lancer avant qu’ils n’arrivent à bon port, mais plus l’appartement se rapprochait et plus il était incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Et s’il n’avait finalement pas envie de quitter Louis ? Et si, en fin de compte, partir ce soir sans avoir enchaîné sur un moment paisible ne leur permettait pas de surmonter les différents qu’ils avaient eu ces derniers jours ?

Harry laissa toutes ses pensées se concentrer là-dessus et en perdit le propre de son intelligence. Son cerveau enflait sous tout un tas de bêtises, si bien que lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en bas de l’immeuble, il laissa s’échapper le propre de ses réflexions : tenter de retenir l’instant.

« Tu devrais monter rapidement, tu vas finir malade avec mes conneries. »

Son inquiétude était sincère, mais son envie de rester avec Louis l’était encore plus. Pourtant il ne sut trouver les bons mots pour le retenir. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il aussi imbécile ?

« Tu es pressé ? lui demanda alors Louis, les yeux fixé au sol.  
\- Non ! »

Peut-être qu’elle était là, sa chance. Et tant pis s’il avait répondu sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou de laisser croire à Louis qu’il pouvait avoir mieux à faire que de rester s’il le souhaitait. Il n’attendait rien plus fort que cela désormais.

« Je me disais que tu allais sans doute rapidement récupérer ton appartement, alors peut-être que tu aimerais le visiter tant qu’il est encore un peu à moi ? »

Il ne fallu qu’un rire doux, que deux regards se rencontrant, et qu’un oui bienveillant pour que les deux jeunes hommes retrouvent un sourire qui avait quitté leurs joues depuis trop longtemps. Comme s’il avait suffit de cela pour libérer les âmes, ils s’engouffrèrent dans le hall d’entrée en riant et une conversation proche de la normalité prit place entre eux, jusqu’au moment où Louis ouvrit la porte de l’appartement.

« Je te dirais bien de faire comme chez toi, sourit-il en allumant la lumière, mais ça semblerait incongrue.   
\- Jolie utilisation du mot ! nota Harry une fois encore.  
\- Arrête de me faire rougir ! Je vais rapidement prendre une douche, avant de me rigidifier sous mes vêtements mouillés ! J’en ai pour cinq minutes et je reviens, d’accord ?  
\- Prends ton temps. Je fais comme chez moi ! »

Louis s’éclipsa de la pièce de vie tout en tirant la langue à son invité. Invité qui, une fois qu’il se retrouva seul, sentit un étrange sentiment l’envahir. Il n’avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis sept longs mois et pourtant, ce ne fut pas toutes ses affaires qui le préoccupèrent en premier lieu. A la place, il se pencha sur la façon dont les effets personnels de Louis se confondaient si bien avec les siens. Pour quelqu’un d’extérieur, il n’aurait fait nul doute qu’il s’agissait de l’appartement d’un duo organisé et vivant ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Aucun n’aurait pu prédire qu’ils n’avaient jamais partagé l’endroit, pas même une journée.

Laissant trainer ses doigts un peu partout – il était chez lui ou non ? – Harry se laissa transporter par ce que Louis apportait comme fraîcheur à son chez lui et son estomac se tordit doucement. Ou est-ce que le jeune homme allait vivre une fois qu’il récupèrerait son bien ? Quitte à ce que ses affaires soient déjà ici, est-ce qu’il ne pourrait pas envisager de lui proposer une colocation ? Après tout, Louis semblait n’avoir presque jamais emmené quelqu’un ici et Harry n’y laissait entrer que les gens en qui il avait confiance. Soit ses parents et sa sœur. Ils ne se marcheraient sans doute pas sur les pieds dans un si grand endroit et…

« J’aurais cru que tes affaires t’auraient assez manquées pour que tu ne fouilles pas dans les miennes ! »

Pris sur le fait ! Harry n’eut d’autre choix que de lever les mains et de se déclarer coupable, alors que Louis leva les yeux au ciel tout en lui proposant un thé. Ou un café ! Ou tout ce qu’Harry souhaitait !

« Un thé ce sera très bien, ne t’en fais pas.  
\- Quelle saveur ?   
\- La même que la tienne ?  
\- Mangue-passion alors. »

Et tout parti de l’instant infusion. Dans cet endroit qui leur était tout deux familier et cher, les langues commencèrent à se délier et avec elles, le passé ressurgit. Doucement, les deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent les repères qu’ils avaient créés tous les deux il y avait de longs mois de cela. Installés sur le divan, chacun emmitouflé dans une couverture avec un thé entre les mains, ils se racontèrent anecdotes de jeunesse et parcours personnel.

Bien entendu, dans un cercle beaucoup plus intimiste que samedi dernier, Louis demanda à Harry de tout lui raconter à propos de sa mission. Et en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de son locataire, Harry comprit que ce dernier n’avait jamais feint de s’intéresser à sa passion. Ça le rendait heureux, et plus encore de se dire que si Louis avait pu agir ainsi au travers de ses SMS, c’était réellement à cause du manque de sa personne. C’était gratifiant, mais aussi sacrément touchant.

Des étoiles, ils passèrent à la science-fiction, avant d’enchaîner sur le cinéma. Les sujets étaient divers et variés, les sourires inépuisables et les rires réguliers au possible. Tout retrouvait sa place, comme si rien n’avait finalement séparé les garçons pendant ces longues semaines. Et dire qu’ils auraient pu rater tout cela.

Alors qu’ils terminaient de débattre à propos des différences entre les musiques anglaises et françaises, Harry se pencha sur l’heure et sentit son ventre se contracter. Il était temps de repartir chez lui, là où un lit l’attendait. Et s’il rentrait à pied, il valait mieux le faire avant que minuit ne sonne, c’était quand même plus prudent.

« Je vais te fausser compagnie je pense, soupira-t-il. Il faut encore que je rentre et j’étais venu te rejoindre à pied. »

Harry vit le visage de son compère perdre tout son éclat et, comme le romantique qu’il était, il aurait voulu lui décrocher la lune pour qu’il retrouve une once de joie. Bon sang, il n’avait aucune envie de partir, mais que ce soit maintenant ou dans une heure, il n’en aurait pas plus le désir. Il fallait parfois faire preuve de maturité et prendre ses responsabilités là où on aurait voulu ne pas en trouver.

Se dégageant du plaid qu’il avait retrouvé dans l’armoire de sa propre chambre, Harry prit la peine de débarrasser leur table avant de prendre congé de son hôte qui n’avait toujours pas rouvert la bouche. Il déposa tasses et cuillères dans l’évier, avant de se retourner et de se retrouver bien trop proche de Louis qui était venu jusqu’à lui.

« Est-ce que tu dois vraiment partir ? murmura Louis, un sourire faux au visage.  
\- Je ne… J’avais dit que je ne rentrerais pas tard et… Il va être tard…  
\- La dernière fois que tu es parti, ça a duré sept mois et je suis devenu le plus gros connard des anglais de France. Tu ne pourrais pas rester, cette nuit … ?  
\- C’est vrai que techniquement, j’ai une chambre et la totalité de mes affaires ici, plaisanta Harry avant de se reprendre devant l’intensité du regard de Louis.  
\- Ou tu pourrais partager la mienne… »

Ce n’était plus seulement une requête, c’était une plainte remplie d’espoirs et de promesses. Louis n’était pas seulement en train de lui demander de ne pas quitter l’appartement, il lui demandait aussi de ne plus le quitter, lui.

« Tu connais un moyen de me convaincre ? » questionna Harry, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres de Louis épousèrent les siennes et un maelström de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres prit possession d’Harry. Il avait déjà fait son choix avant d’être convaincu, maintenant il avait simplement envie de le faire savoir à son homologue.

« Est-ce que ça suffit ? souffla Louis contre ses lèvres en se détachant à peine de lui. Pour te convaincre de rester ? »

Sans le moindre mal, Harry prit Louis dans ses bras tout en plongeant de nouveau sur ses lèvres et ce dernier entoura sa taille de ses jambes. C’était un oui muet, mais qui valait bien plus que tous ceux qu’il aurait pu prononcer à haute voix. Eteignant la lumière du salon sur son passage, Harry les dirigea vers la chambre qu’occupait Louis avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Ils s’enfermaient dans un cocon, un cocon duquel personne ne voudrait sans doute plus sortir, mais qu’importait. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux.

« Je suis désolé, commença Louis alors que les mains d’Harry glissaient doucement sous son t-shirt.  
\- Ne t’excuse de rien, d’accord ? répondit le jeune homme, comprenant pertinemment de quoi parlait son homologue. On a tous les deux des torts dans cette histoire et… On est tous les deux maintenant, on s’en fout du reste ! »

Sans plus attendre, leurs corps se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit alors que leurs gestes ne laissaient place à aucune imagination. Ils avaient envie de l’âme de l’autre, de son cœur, mais tout autant de sa peau et de sa candeur. Ils se retrouvaient de la plus belle des façons et s’il n’avait pas eu trop à faire de débarrasser Louis de ses vêtements, peut-être bien qu’Harry se serrait mit à pleurer. Il se sentait mieux sur Terre que jamais, aussi bien qu’il l’avait été dans les étoiles. Et c’était grandement dire.

Leurs corps furent dévêtus dans les règles de l’art, alors que leur échine ne cessait de frissonner et leurs membres de trembler. Les cœurs battaient la chamade, les poils s’hérissaient, les peaux se délectaient. Les âmes, elles, revivaient.

Ce soir-là, Harry pensait ne pas rentrer tard et, quelque part, il avait eu raison. Si l’on ne rentrait pas, il ne pouvait pas être tard. Surtout lorsque l’on passait la plus belle nuit de sa vie.


	8. Jupiter

Le matin qui suivit la plus belle nuit de sa vie, il aurait été compliqué pour Harry de faire croire à quiconque qu’il la regrettait. Blotti contre le corps de Louis, il sentait une chaleur toute nouvelle envahir le creux de son ventre et son sourire ne faisait que grandir au fil de l’ouverture de ses paupières. Il avait lui-même installé ce lit dans cette chambre, et pourtant il se rendait compte, ce matin, que c’était bien la première fois qu’il dormait dedans. Espérait-il qu’il y aurait des prochaines fois ? Sans aucun doute. La seule chose dérangeante, c’était qu’il souhaitait dormir dans la chambre de Louis, pas dans la chambre d’ami de son appartement.

L’idée de proposer une sorte de colocation à Louis lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, hier, mais après cette nuit passionnelle, les choses avaient quelques peu changé. S’il en avait toujours autant envie, peut-être même plus que la veille, un nouveau facteur était à prendre en compte aujourd’hui : Harry ne couchait pas avec le premier venu, il ne s’envoyait même jamais en l’air. Il était donc tout naturel pour lui de songer que cet instant précieux qu’ils avaient partagé signifiait quelque chose. Le début d’une relation ? Il l’espérait. Mais s’il suivait cette logique, était-il normal pour un homme de proposer à son petit-ami depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures d’emménager avec lui ? Pas s’il était sain d’esprit, a priori. Mais l’était-il vraiment, à se poser toutes ces questions alors que, près de lui, Louis n’était même pas encore réveillé ?

« Bordel… »

Soupirant en se laissant tomber sur le dos, le regard d’Harry parcouru la pièce. Il n’avait pas eu le loisir de le faire en pénétrant l’endroit cette nuit : le sommeil de Louis était donc le moment adéquat pour se faire. Et si le jeune homme ne lui avait pas menti en lui affirmant avoir gardé l’âme de l’appartement telle qu’il l’avait trouvée, il en était un peu différent de sa chambre. Sans doute parce que c’était là qu’il passait le plus de temps. Peut-être que c’était aussi l’endroit où Louis arrivait à se sentir le plus chez lui. Ou alors, il ne s’agissait là que du fait que la chambre d’ami était la seule pièce qu’Harry n’avait jamais pris le temps de décorer selon ses goûts et que Louis l’avait trouvé vide. Est-ce qu’il était possible que –

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Harry ne put retenir le petit rire qui ne demandait qu’à quitter ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu être plus discret, avoir le temps de laisser ses yeux s’enivrer du décor plus longuement, ou simplement de pouvoir faire un petit tour par la salle de bain avant que son compère n’ouvre les yeux. A l’évidence, il était trop tard maintenant.

« J’accrochais un post-it dans mon cerveau pour penser à te remercier de m’avoir fait visiter ton chez-toi hier soir. Tu vis dans un très bel endroit.  
\- Maisnleihzrvaoehtenlkevz.  
\- Oui, toi aussi tu es très beau. Mais réclamer comme ça des compliments ce n’est pas très poli, Louis. »

Pour toute réponse, ledit Louis lui donna un coup de coude dans le flanc en grognant et fut bien vite attiré contre le torse chaud et réconfortant de son propriétaire. Allongé là, le dos de Louis collé tout contre lui, Harry se sentait si bien. Il y avait du bon dans toutes choses, en fin de compte. Parfois, il suffisait de laisser la vie prendre le contrôle.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » murmura Louis.

Si Harry faisait assez d’effort pour être intelligent – et il avait démontré plus d’une fois qu’il était loin de ne pas l’être – il ne pouvait que comprendre le double sens des mots de Louis. Ce dernier était craintif, au moins autant que lui, et ça en fit battre le cœur d’Harry encore un peu plus fort. Être perdu, ça faisait peur, mais à deux ça semblait plus facile à gérer.

« Très, merci. J’avais oublié qu’on entendait autant les oiseaux le matin.  
\- J’aime beaucoup ! Je ne les entendais pas chez moi, en Angleterre, souffla Louis en s’étirant.  
\- Tant mieux si ça t’as plu. Tu m’en vois ravi. »

Est-ce qu’Harry accrochait un nouveau post-it dans son cerveau concernant les oiseaux ? Sans aucun doute. Si Louis aimait se réveiller avec ce bruit, cela pourrait toujours faire une raison de plus pour lui demander de rester. Même si Harry doutait que seuls les oiseaux allaient lui permettre de garder son locataire loin de lui pendant très longtemps.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ou manger un peu ?  
\- Juste boire un truc vite fait, je veux bien.  
\- Vite fait ?  
\- Je ne sais pas pour toi Louis, mais le vendredi je travaille, rigola Harry.  
\- Tu viens juste de rentrer !  
\- Et bien, justement, je viens de rentrer, continua-t-il de rire. Et j’ai des exercices à faire chaque jour pour retrouver mes capacités. Toutes mes capacités. »

Les joues de Louis prirent une couleur rouge vif en comprenant les capacités desquelles Harry voulait parler. Il était bien entendu que le jeune propriétaire faisait cela uniquement dans le but de mettre son partenaire mal à l’aise et il était heureux de voir qu’il arrivait autant à le déstabiliser.

« Tu n’es pas obligé d’être gêné tu sais.  
\- Mais c’est toi ! Tu parles de ça comme… Ne te moque pas de moi ! râla Louis en frappant le bras de son camarade.  
\- Je te trouve très mignon aussi, tout rouge.  
\- D’accord. Là, c’est vraiment très gênant. »

Et d’un geste soudain, Louis tira à lui la couverture et se cacha dessous en intégralité. Harry avait raison, c’était absolument adorable et, s’il l’avait pu, il aurait vraiment beaucoup aimé rester ici et continuer de profiter du bonheur de ce jour naissant. Mais il n’avait menti en aucun point : s’il voulait garder à la fois la forme et les pieds sur terre, il devait aller travailler. Ça n’avait pas eu l’air cette nuit, mais il était encore un peu difficile pour l’équipage et lui de se faire à la gravité terrestre. Il fallait encore à ce jeune astronaute de vingt-cinq ans bien du travail pour être opérationnel sur toute la ligne. Malgré les entraînements dans la capsule, les muscles fondaient plus vite à cause de l’apesanteur. De même pour leur corps, qui semblait peser vingt kilos pendant des mois et qui retrouvait leur poids d’origine à leur retour. Il fallait qu’ils fassent attention à leur équilibre, à leurs muscles, mais aussi à leurs articulations. Tout n’était pas sans conséquences.

Tendrement, Harry se glissa près de son locataire, dans le noir de la couette, et attrapa sa main. Il l’embrassa avec douceur, avant de déposer ses doigts le long de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le distinguer, mais il commençait à le connaître plus que bien dorénavant. Ses sourcils dessinés, sa fine lèvre inférieure, son petit nez retroussé : tout ce qui rendait Louis beau à ses yeux.

« On va prendre un petit déjeuner avant que je ne parte ?  
\- J’ai le droit de fixer une condition ? murmura Louis en frissonnant sous le doigté d’Harry.  
\- Pas si je dois boire ma tasse avec les pieds, non.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide…  
\- Pardon, excuse-moi. Je t’écoute.  
\- Tu vas revenir ? Ce soir, ou demain, ou ce week-end si t’as rien à faire. »

Ce fut aux joues d’Harry de prendre une légère teinte rosée, tant le bonheur envahi tout ce qu’il était. Louis voulait le voir, encore. Louis voulait poursuivre ce semblant de relation qu’ils avaient vécu cette nuit. Louis voulait le revoir, lui. Repoussant la couverture pour plonger dans les yeux de son homologue, Harry déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et sourit.

« Dès que tu en auras envie, promis.  
\- Pinky promise ? répondit Louis en agitant son auriculaire devant leur visage.  
\- C’est quoi ça ?  
\- C’est une promesse. On serre nos doigts et… Vous ne faites pas ça en France ?  
\- Je ne connais pas, non.  
\- Accroche mon doigt avec le tien, c’est tout. »

Dans l’intimité, Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il faisait confiance à Louis, dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien sûr, mais faire une promesse de ce genre ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, c’était certain. Promis.

*

Rentré du travail depuis tout juste une vingtaine de minutes, Harry avait à peine eu le temps de filer sous la douche et d’en ressortir qu’il sentait sa mère roder devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle faisait les cent pas, longeant le couloir de long en large, et son impatience devait se sentir dans toute la maison. Est-ce qu’il avait oublié une date importante ? Est-ce qu’elle était tombée sur quelque chose de compromettant qu’elle n’osait pas aborder avec lui ? Est-ce que ça pouvait avoir rapport avec son père, s’étaient-ils disputés, lui et elle ? Trop de questions qui laissaient le jeune garçon dans une situation des plus délicates. Autant il voulait se reposer un peu, autant il lui serait impossible de s’endormir avec toutes ces interrogations en tête. A tel point que ce fut lui qui craqua et qu’il prit les devants en allant ouvrir la porte.

« Harry chéri ! »

Sa mère parut surprise – comme si elle n’attendait pas cela depuis qu’il était revenu – mais le suivit lorsqu’il lui fit signe de la tête pour qu’elle rentre dans la pièce. Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry se demanda comment elle avait imaginé l’aborder si elle avait déjà passé vingt minutes sans en avoir le courage.

« Je peux savoir ce qu’il y a ? T’as failli brûler le tapis devant ma porte à force de passer devant.  
\- Tu m’as entendu ?  
\- Même un sourd aurait pu deviner que tu étais là, maman. »

Prise sur le fait, la mère d’Harry s’assit sur le bord du lit de son fils et passa la pièce en revue. Le jeune homme pouvait voir sa maman s’arrêter sur tout un tas de choses aux alentours, mais ce fut lorsqu’elle posa ses yeux sur la valise qu’il comprit ce qu’elle venait réellement faire ici.

« Dis-moi, Trésor, tu me dirais si quelque chose se passait mal pour toi… ? »

La tension dans sa voix était évidente et le surnom était de mise dans une telle situation. Sa mère s’inquiétait pour lui et Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi il pouvait bien s’agir. Est-ce que ça ne se voyait pas, depuis quinze jours, qu’il était heureux ? Tout simplement heureux.

« Si c’était dangereux pour moi bien sûr, oui, sourit-il. Mais je me demande surtout ce qui t’a poussé à croire que ça pouvait être le cas actuellement ?  
\- Et bien, ton père et moi on… Enfin, surtout moi j’avoue et… Ne crois pas que ça me dérange, c’est pas du tout ça ! Mais je te connais par cœur et ça ne te ressemble pas, alors…  
\- Maman !  
\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas encore retourné chez toi Harry ? »

Et ledit Harry comprit. Il n’était pas question de dérangement, mais bel et bien d’inquiétude. Dès qu’il en avait eu les moyens et la possibilité, il avait acheté cet appartement pour être à la fois plus proche de ses rêves, mais aussi pour vivre dans le calme qu’il appréciait tant. Pas qu’il n’aimait pas sa famille, loin de là, mais il avait très tôt eu besoin d’indépendance et de solitude. Alors oui, le voir toujours vivre dans son ancienne chambre, chez ses parents, malgré son retour presque un mois plus tôt, ça avait de quoi affoler ses proches. Sa mère tout du moins.

« Maman, pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé avant au lieu de t’inquiéter ?  
\- J’ai cru que tu voulais rester un peu avec nous pour te ressourcer ! Et je te répète que j’adore que tu sois ici, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu dois commencer à étouffer dans cette maison. Il y a un souci avec l’appartement ?  
\- Non, l’appartement n’a rien.  
\- Avec ton locataire alors ? Il refuse de partir ? Il squatte ?  
\- Mais non ! Il est adorable, y’a pas de souci avec lui.   
\- Mon dieu Harry, t’avais mal fait les papiers et tu ne peux plus le faire déménager ? gronda sa mère.  
\- C’est moi qui ne veux pas qu’il déménage ! »

Silence et incompréhension. Harry venait d’avouer à haute voix ce qu’il essayait de contenir depuis des semaines et, désormais, il était trop tard pour reculer. Sa mère allait forcément l’inonder de questions gênantes, auxquelles il répondrait avec un sourire niais et toute la famille serait au courant pour Louis d’ici une heure. Peut-être même moins.

« C'est-à-dire ?  
\- J’aime vraiment beaucoup Louis et je ne veux pas qu’il parte, c’est tout.  
\- Louis, donc ? sourit-elle en coin. Tu peux m’en dire plus ?  
\- Maman…  
\- Allez ! Tu ne me confies plus rien ! Et tu nous as présenté personne depuis des années. C’est ton petit-ami ? C’est ça ?  
\- Plus ou moins.  
\- Plus ? Ou moins ?  
\- C’est mon petit-ami, oui ! Voilà ! »

Un gloussement digne d’une volaille quitta la gorge de la mère d’Harry et ce dernier fut obligé de lever les yeux au ciel pour ne pas rougir devant la situation. Bon sang, voilà qu’il allait parler de sa vie sentimentale avec la femme qui l’avait mis au monde.

« Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?  
\- Trois petites semaines, on s’est revus peu de temps après mon retour de mission.  
\- Revus ? Harry ?!  
\- Aaaah ! Louis et moi on a sympathisé quand il a visité l’appartement il y a huit mois et on s’est embrassés avant que je parte ! L’avant-veille de mon départ ! Voilà ! Et j’ai passé sept mois à me demander s’il allait m’attendre, et oui il l’a fait, et oui on s’est retrouvés, et oui depuis on se fréquente ! »

Si Harry n’avait pas l’habitude de perdre ses moyens, il en fut tout autrement en ce moment. Il sentait son visage chauffer et ne doutait pas que même ses oreilles avaient dû se colorer d’une légère teinte rosée. Louis le rendait con et en plus de ça, c’était devant sa famille que ça arrivait.

« Et donc tu restes ici pour ne pas le mettre à la rue ?  
\- Je reste surtout ici parce que je ne veux pas qu’il parte de chez moi et que je ne sais pas comment lui proposer une colocation sans l’effrayer !  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça l’effraierait Trésor ?  
\- Réfléchis maman ! Ça ne fait même pas un mois qu’on est ensemble que déjà je lui demanderais de vivre avec moi ? Il va croire que je veux l’épouser et que je veux qu’on ait des enfants avant Noël ! J’ai pas envie qu’il fuit… »

Le dire à haute voix mettait tellement d’enjeu sur tout ceci. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se rejoignaient pour dîner à l’appartement, plus ils se voyaient après leur cours et boulot, et plus Harry voulait construire quelque chose de sérieux avec Louis. Oui, le temps passait, et avec lui les sentiments grandissaient. Ça avait été une sorte de coup de foudre entre Louis et lui, dès le début. Harry n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde sur le choix de son locataire dès l’instant où Louis avait quitté les lieux et ça, ça voulait déjà dire tellement. A ce jour, le jeune homme s’était rendu à l’évidence : il était tombé amoureux.

En parler avec sa mère, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait cru, lui permit de mettre des mots sur plein de choses et ça lui fit un bien fou. Après l’interrogatoire auquel il ne put échapper, sa maman l’écouta et lui donna tous les conseils qu’elle put, comme l’aurait fait n’importe lequel de ses amis les plus proches. Harry l’en remercia chaleureusement toute la soirée durant ; même lorsqu’elle en parla à son père, même lorsqu’elle le cria à Gemma – qui hurla encore plus fort d’apprendre qu’ils s’étaient déjà embrassés une fois le jour où elle lui avait dit que son locataire serait plus intéressé par lui que par elle – et même lorsqu’ils lui demandèrent tous les trois quand est-ce qu’ils allaient pouvoir rencontrer ce jeune homme.

Maintenant Harry avait deux problèmes à gérer : présenter Louis à sa famille sans l’effrayer et lui demander d’emménager avec lui sans le terrifier. 

*

Ce soir, Louis et Harry fêtaient leur mois de relation. C’était le genre de bêtises dont on ne faisait attention que lors des premières semaines de relations, mais c’était toujours plaisant à vivre en tant que jeune couple. Après trente ans de mariage, les mois ne se comptaient même plus, mais pour un couple naissant c’était comme le début d’une consécration. 

Pour ce faire, Harry avait prévu les choses à sa manière. C’était lui qui avait invité Louis, d’abord à manger un bout à leur brasserie habituelle, puis à le suivre dans un périple dont il avait tenu le secret jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Ça aurait pu sembler stupide à certains, mais il était convaincu que Louis comprendrait l’impact et la symbolique du geste qu’il était en train de faire.

« Alors, tu m’emmènes où ?  
\- Dans les étoiles ? »

Louis ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux et son petit-ami assista à la scène en riant. S’il savait ce qui l’attendait vraiment, il était certain que Louis n’agirait pas de cette façon. Harry aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper.

« Je sais que c’est une allusion sexuelle, je vis ici depuis assez longtemps pour ça maintenant.  
\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, s’il te plaît. Tout n’est pas rapporté à ça !  
\- C’était pas ça ?  
\- Non, monsieur. Ça n’a rien à voir avec le sexe !  
\- Je peux me jeter sous terre ? répondit Louis en rougissant.  
\- On dit se jeter dans le fleuve ou se cacher sous terre !  
\- Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Repoussant son petit-ami d’un coup de coude, Louis revint bien vite à lui alors qu’Harry n’arrêtait pas la cadence de ses pas. Ce dernier avait imaginé cette sortie pour le soir de leurs retrouvailles, celui-là même ou Robin avait été de la partie, et depuis il n’avait pas osé le remettre en pratique. Harry c’était d’abord dit que c’était peut-être le karma qui avait joué, après il avait eu peur que Louis trouve cela nul et puis finalement, après la discussion avec sa famille, il avait accepté le fait que c’était le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre ce qu’il fallait à Louis, sans pour autant le pousser à fuir loin de lui. Harry voulait s’ouvrir, permettre à son petit-ami de le découvrir plus que ce n’était déjà le cas, il voulait s’engager émotionnellement. Après tout, sa mère n’avait pas eu tort : quelque part, ils étaient ensemble depuis près de huit mois.

Entraînant Louis à sa suite, Harry le fit monter dans sa voiture et démarra une fois tous deux installés. Le voyage se passa entre interrogations et rires. Louis mourrait d’envie de savoir où ils pouvaient aller, alors que son propriétaire faisait tout pour détourner la conversation vers des choses plus légères. C’était aussi ça la beauté de ce qu’ils construisaient ensemble, ils savaient aussi bien rire que pleurer et ça faisait un bien fou. Harry se rendait compte qu’ils avaient toujours cru que seul l’espace le comblerait, mais Louis avait débarqué et il s’était engouffré dans une fente dont il n’avait jamais eu conscience auparavant. C’était aussi agréable que bon, similaire à une drogue. Il supposait du moins.

Quittant le centre ville pour se rapprocher de la périphérie des quartiers de banlieue, les deux amants partageaient des anecdotes sur leur passé et leurs études lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant l’endroit tant attendu. En une seconde, le silence se fit dans l’habitacle et Louis ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

« C’est quoi cet endroit ? »

Sa question fut un murmure et en le voyant fasciné ainsi, Harry se rappela du sentiment qu’il avait eu la première fois qu’il était venu devant ce bâtiment. Ça imposait à la fois tellement de respect et de beauté, même en pleine nuit, alors que certains laborantins travaillaient toute la nuit et que les lumières brillaient au loin.

« Le CNES ? Est-ce que c’est…  
\- Le Centre National d’Etudes Spatiales.   
\- C’est là que tu travailles ?  
\- Hum. »

Harry ne fut pas entièrement capable de comprendre ce qu’il se passait dans les yeux de Louis lorsqu’il tourna son regard vers lui, mais ça ressemblait à de la fierté. Et il n’avait jamais connu un sentiment si puissant avec un homme avant cet instant de partage. Louis n’essayait pas seulement de comprendre son amour pour tout ça, il le vivait avec lui, d’une certaine façon.

« Ça te dit de voir les étoiles ?  
\- Pour de vrai ? chuchota Louis, le regard pétillant.  
\- Pour de vrai. »

Enfin, les mots d’Harry prenaient un sens. Louis avait cru à une façon de parler, à une expression qu’il n’avait finalement pas comprise ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Jamais il n’aurait pu croire que ce que disait Harry avait un sens tout ce qu’il y avait de plus littéral. Il allait voir les étoiles pour de vrai et Harry était le plus heureux des hommes d’être celui qui allait lui montrer tout ceci.

Après avoir passé son badge au portail et salué le garde, le tout sous les yeux fiers de son petit-ami, Harry gara sa voiture à sa place de parking attitrée et fit sortir Louis de leur carrosse. En réalité, peut-être même avant son propre appartement, c’était ici l’endroit où Harry se sentait chez lui. Il n’y aurait plus que Louis qui pourrait essayer d’inverser la tendance, d’ici quelques temps.

« Alors c’est là que tu passes toute ta vie ?  
\- Quand je ne suis pas avec toi ou ma famille ? Oui.  
\- Et tu fais quoi exactement, ici ?  
\- Tout ce que je suis capable de faire. J’ai des responsabilités et j’essaie de m’en acquitter avec les tous les gens qui travaillent ici également.  
\- Vous êtes nombreux ? »

Nombreux était un euphémisme, le CNES était le seul centre de ce genre de tout le pays. Il n’y avait que le siège de la société à Paris, tout le reste se jouait ici, dans une zone de près de cinquante hectares. Les écoles étaient situées à l’intérieur du complexe, tout comme les grandes entreprises d’aérospatiales et les laboratoires. Toulouse, était le centre de l’Europe dans leur domaine. Travaillant main dans la main avec l’ESA, la France était l’un des plus gros donateurs de l’aérospatiale européenne.

« On était presque mille huit-cent à la fin de l’année dernière il me semble. Il y a pas mal de cadres, mais ce sont les ingénieurs qui sont le plus nombreux. Ceux en informatique, ceux en biologie, ceux en physique et –  
\- Il y a des astronautes aussi, enchaîna Louis avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Ma carte d’accès est toujours estampée de mon titre d’ingénieur si tu veux tout savoir.  
\- Et dire que moi je suis encore en train d’étudier. Combien de temps vas-tu accepter de traîner le boulet que je suis ?  
\- Aussi longtemps que possible. Ça me permets de me sentir encore mieux, rit Harry devant l’ai outré de son petit-ami. Bon, ça te dit une visite ?  
\- On a le droit ?  
\- C’est un peu ma maison ici, alors oui. »

Attrapant la main tendue de Louis, Harry l’invita à sa suite dans le dédale de bâtiments et de couloirs qui prenait place devant eux. Ils passèrent par divers laboratoires, par les hangars de préparation mécanique ou encore par le département de cartographie. Bien évidemment, le bureau d’Harry fut passé au crible, si bureau pouvait être considéré comme la bonne appellation. C’était ordonné, le contraire ne pouvait pas être avancé, mais c’était enfoui sous des tas de cartes et de dossiers portant des noms scientifiques auxquels Louis ne comprenait absolument rien. 

Dans cet environnement, Harry semblait être quelqu’un d’autre. Non pas une personne différente de ce qu’il avait toujours été, mais il avait dans les yeux une passion qui le rendait encore plus merveilleux. L’amour qu’il portait à son métier n’avait jamais été plus visible que maintenant et Louis comprit entièrement l’homme avec qui il sortait. Harry lui parlait de ses travaux, lui montrait les résultats de sa mission, brillait de mille feux.

« Suis-moi ! J’ai encore quelque chose à te montrer ! »

Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent des collègues d’Harry. Le plus marrant, c’était de voir qu’ils le connaissaient tous de nom grâce à la mission spatiale, alors que le jeune homme, lui, était gêné de ne pas pouvoir mettre de prénom sur tous les visages qu’il croisait ici. Il était humble, malgré l’attention qu’on lui portait et ça rendait Louis fier.

Une fois les derniers bureaux passés et de longs couloirs sombres derrière eux, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant un ascenseur qu’Harry actionna grâce à son pass. Galant, il laissa Louis monter devant, tout en lui volant un baiser, et appuya sur le bouton le plus en hauteur de la panoplie de touches lumineuses.

« C’est ton bureau top secret là-haut ?  
\- C’est encore mieux que cela.  
\- Ta maison close ?  
\- Non, ça c’est le but de l’appart dans lequel tu vis. »

C’était bon pour Harry de sortir avec quelqu’un qui n’avait pas peur de son humour dérangeant et qui ne le regardait pas comme s’il était sale chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche. Il avait eu un ex comme ça il y avait quelques années, incapable de comprendre le sarcasme, qui avait rompu avec lui après qu’il lui ait dit qu’il sortait avec lui pour se taper sa sœur.

« Alors j’aurais pu emmener ce garçon pendant que tu étais dans l’espace, j’ai été stupide d’hésiter ! »

Il aurait pu être trop tôt pour plaisanter sur ce sujet là, mais que nenni. Louis et Harry s’étaient donnés un point de départ et ce qu’il s’était passé avant, ils préféraient en rire. Ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour agir en se basant sur des regrets. Harry embrassa Louis pour le faire taire et l’ascenseur profita de cet instant pour tinter autour d’eux. Ils étaient arrivés.

« Tu fermes les yeux un instant ?  
\- Tu me dis s’il y a une marche ?  
\- Il y a bien plus qu’une marche, mais tu seras loin ne t’en fais pas. »

Sceptique, Louis acquiesça malgré tout et baissa les paupières alors qu’Harry ouvrait les portes devant eux. Son petit-ami ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ça, c’était certain, il espérait simplement que ça allait lui plaire. Il le fit avance de quelques pas, attendant que l’ascenseur referme ses portes et vint se blottir derrière lui en passant ses mains autour de sa taille. Là, il lui chuchota à l’oreille d’ouvrir les yeux. Dans son dos, il ne pourrait voir si Louis était déçu si tel était le cas.

Durant quelques instants, le silence fut tout ce qui fit écho autour d’eux, alors que seul le noir leur répondait. Louis frissonna contre lui, mais Harry ne comprit pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il était au centre même de son univers.

« C’est le seul endroit à des dizaines kilomètres à la ronde à n’avoir aucun parasite lumineux, souffla finalement Harry. Il n’y a ni halo, ni lampadaire, ni voiture, rien. Il n’y a pas non plus d’usine dans les alentours, pour éviter à la pollution de flouter le ciel. Ici, tu peux voir les étoiles dans leur plus simple appareil. Il n’y a qu’elles, toi et moi.  
\- Il n’y a aucun nuage…  
\- Aucun. J’ai scruté la météo pendant des jours et j’ai passé mon temps à demander à mes collègues si tout irait bien, en espérant pouvoir t’offrir ça aujourd’hui.  
\- C’est absolument magnifique Harry. »

Ils étaient à quoi ici ? Au moins une centaine de mètres de hauteur, dans les souvenirs d’Harry. Regarder en bas, c’était prendre le risque de perdre pied, mais en levant les yeux vers le ciel, il n’y avait plus rien d’autre que le bonheur. Le CNES avait pris soin de cet espace comme du plus joli des trésors, veillant à chaque construction et chaque installation à des dizaines de kilomètres alentours. C’était le meilleur endroit possible pour admirer les étoiles. 

« Tu les as répertoriées, ces étoiles là ?  
\- Pas toutes pour sûr, mais beaucoup d’entres elles oui. J’ai passé sept mois à les regarder de l’espace.  
\- Ça ressemble à ça aussi, la vue ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Les étoiles ne scintillent pas en réalité, parce qu’il n’y a aucun air pour diffuser de la lumière dans un ciel qui est noir en permanence.  
\- Pourquoi ont les voit d’ici nous alors ?  
\- A cause du gaz qu’elles dégagent et de l’atmosphère de la Terre. Ca se reflète, si tu veux. C’est assez complexe, mais ça résume plutôt bien.  
\- Comment tu les as répertoriées si tu ne les voyais pas alors ?  
\- Je les voyais Lou, mais sans qu’elles brillent. »

Partager son savoir était plaisant et avec Louis, ça semblait toujours plus passionnant. Harry était aux anges, sa surprise semblait plaire à son amoureux et il en jubilait. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à prendre son courage à deux mains, il en était capable. 

Tendrement, il resserra ses bras un peu plus contre le corps de Louis et ce dernier déposa le creux de sa nuque contre son épaule. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, Harry ne doutait même pas du fait qu’ils devaient être beau à regarder. Il humait la joie et ça accompagnait le tableau à merveille.

« Tu as du te régaler pendant tout ce temps, chuchota Louis pour ne pas briser l’ambiance.  
\- J’ai vécu mon rêve, c’était tout ce qui comptait. Je n’étais pas tout seul, heureusement.  
\- Ne vivre qu’à cinq pendant tout ce temps, ça doit être dur.  
\- On était six.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Mouton était avec nous. »

Doucement, Louis se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d’Harry et il vit ce fameux Mouton, pendre au bout des clés de son amant. Il comprit, que bien que n’ayant pas pris ses clés avec lui, Harry avait bel et bien emmené cette petite peluche là-haut. Bordel, cela faisait un mois qu’ils étaient ensemble et jamais Louis n’en avait réentendu parler. Il avait cru qu’Harry l’avait oublié et n’avait jamais osé amener le sujet sur le tapis.

« Tu l’as eu avec toi tout ce temps ?  
\- Je l’ai emmené partout avec moi depuis que tu me l’as offert. Dans l’espace, au travail, chez mes parents, à l’appartement…  
\- Je t’adore Harry Styles.  
\- Tu emménagerais avec moi ? »

Finalement, voilà que ça sortait de nulle part. Louis lui faisait le début d’une déclaration et c’était là tout ce qu’il arrivait à lui répondre. Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ainsi, de but en blanc, sans prendre de temps ni de pincettes ?

« Je veux dire… Il va bien falloir que je revienne vivre dans mon appartement et plutôt que de partir, tu pourrais rester avec moi. Tu as déjà une chambre après tout, alors ça te laisse ton intimité. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur en te disant qu’on s’engage ou quoique ce soit. Seulement, je ne me vois pas regagner l’endroit si toi tu dois en partir.  
\- Je pourrais dormir dans ta chambre ?  
\- Pardon ? s’étonna Harry.  
\- Tu agis depuis un mois comme si cet endroit était mon appartement et pas le tien. Chaque fois on dort dans ma chambre et… Tu crois qu’on pourrait dormir dans la tienne ? Dans ton univers ? Même si je garde la mienne, au cas où. »

Harry n’était pas certain de tout comprendre. Alors Louis ne fuyait pas ? Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était découvrir sa partie secrète de l’appartement ? C’était donc ça, sa seule condition ?

« Si j’accepte que tu dormes dans ma chambre, tu acceptes de rester à la maison, c’est ça ?  
\- Je crois bien.  
\- Ma chambre est la tienne ! »

*

Emménager ensemble était toujours une étape importante dans un couple. Il n’y avait aucun adage qui définissait la chose, pourtant tout le monde finissait par avoir le ventre tordu de stress à un moment ou à un autre. Qui va choisir la déco ? Est-ce qu’au quotidien ce sera facile à vivre ? Et si ça causait leur perte ? Il y avait toujours des interrogations à première vue normales, mais qui angoissaient les deux partis bien plus qu’il ne le faudrait.

Alors il ne savait pas si c’était le fait d’emménager dans son propre appartement, ou celui de venir dans un logement duquel Louis avait déjà eu le temps de s’imprégner, mais Harry ne ressentait rien de toutes ces terreurs dont ses amis lui avaient parlé. Il était serein au possible, presque autant que lorsqu’il avait décollé pour aller toucher les étoiles.

Il fallait dire que le jeune homme n’apportait qu’un gros sac, il n’était pas question de cartons quand toutes ses affaires étaient déjà sur place. Il venait de partir de chez ses parents, le cœur léger, son sac de sport sur son siège passager, un second trousseau de clé sur le dessus de celui-ci et un nouveau contrat de location enfoui quelque part dans le tas.

Harry n’avait rien laissé au hasard, il voulait sincèrement leur donner une chance à Louis et lui. Après en avoir rediscuté avec le principal concerné en dehors de l’émerveillement des étoiles, après s’être assuré que l’idée leur plaisait à eux deux, après avoir fait valider le projet par ses parents et sa sœur et après avoir pris connaissance des lois, Harry avait établi un nouveau bail incluant Louis comme étudiant louant une chambre meublée dans son appartement. Ainsi, si n’importe quel problème survenait dans leur relation, il ne lui serait pas possible de jeter Louis dehors sans une raison valable. Il n’avait aucunement envie de le faire, mais Harry préférait que tout soit clair et voir sur le long terme, que son locataire ne se sente pas pris à la gorge au besoin.

Lorsqu’il arriva en bas de son immeuble et qu’il sortit de sa voiture, Harry pu voir Louis adosser à la fenêtre du salon et il se surprit à sourire. Est-ce qu’il l’attendait depuis qu’il avait raccroché avant de dire au revoir à sa famille ? Harry se prit à penser que oui, son romantisme en fut touché et c’était toujours satisfaisant. Sifflant son petit ami, ce dernier le salua en lui demandant s’il avait besoin d’aide pour emménager. Pour toute réponse, Harry lui montra son unique sac et ferma rapidement la voiture pour le rejoindre. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

En foulant enfin le sol de l’appartement, tout sembla différent à Harry. Il se lançait dans quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait auparavant, avec un homme pour lequel il éprouvait des sentiments jusqu’ici inconnu, c’était aussi excitant que terrifiant. Mais les lèvres de Louis enveloppant légèrement les siennes ne lui firent bientôt plus voir que le bon côté des choses. C’était ici sa place, il le sentait depuis sa première nuit dans la chambre de Louis.

S’il n’avait pas beaucoup de choses à ranger, Harry préféra le faire seul. Il voulait retrouver le cocon de sa chambre en étant seul, pour avoir le loisir de s’en imprégner – et surtout d’y faire le ménage – avant que Louis n’y rentre pour la première fois. Il le lui avait juré, en sept mois, il n’en avait pas ouvert la porte. Et la pensée ne lui était venue qu’une fois, avec ce fameux type qu’il n’avait finalement pas fait entrer du tout dans l’appartement.

« Tu m’appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ok ? Je finis de bosser mes cours pendant ce temps là, sourit Louis en embrassant sa joue.  
\- Pas de souci, chef. »

Se retournant, Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre lorsqu’il fut arrêté par une voix qu’il aimait déjà bien trop.

« Oh et Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci pour tout ça. Du fond du cœur. »

Louis n’attendit pas de réponse, il tourna à son tour les talons et gagna sa chambre sans doute pour aller travailler ces cours dont il venait de parler. Souriant, le propriétaire des lieux prit alors son temps pour entrer dans son univers et se réapproprier les lieux. Il l’avait laissé plutôt bien rangé, très bien même – sans doute par peur que le potentiel locataire ne fouine malgré tout – et ne fut finalement dérangé que par la poussière et l’odeur de renfermé. Tant mieux pour lui, ça ne lui prit qu’une petite heure pour tout ranger. Et dans la foulée, ça ne leur en prit qu’une de plus à Louis et lui pour ranger l’appartement dans sa totalité.

« Si tu as des choses dans ta chambre que tu veux sortir pour décorer un peu ici, tu peux tu sais.  
\- Je n’osais pas trop, par respect pour toi.  
\- Mais maintenant tu peux, d’accord ? T’es pas obligé, absolument pas. Mais si tu vois bien un cadre ou je ne sais quoi trôner au dessus de la télé, tu as droit de l’y mettre.  
\- Merci…   
\- Et arrête de me dire merci ! Ça a été ta maison pendant huit mois. Je débarque juste récupérer ma chambre, vois le comme ça.  
\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal, à cause de moi.  
\- Lou…, chuchota Harry en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Ça va aller si on le veut tous les deux.  
\- Je le veux…  
\- Alors ça ira. »

Délicatement, les lèvres des deux amants se trouvèrent, leurs mains se lièrent et leur regard parlèrent pour eux. Harry attira Louis plus à lui et fit quelques pas en arrière, tout en gagnant sa propre chambre. Sa main vint caresser la peau de son amant, avec une tendresse qu’il ne put feindre, et le frisson qu’il sentit à cette suite l’électrisa.

En découvrant la chambre de son propriétaire Louis sentit son cœur se contracter, elle était aussi douce et pure que lui, avec des babioles d’astronomie et d’aérospatiale absolument partout. Au mur ils y avaient les constellations de représentées, mais toutes croquées par monsieur Styles en personne. Ils pouvaient faire l’amour en ayant la tête dans les nuages, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Attends. »

Le murmure de Louis sembla pressant et Harry arrêta son geste instantanément. Ses mains étant en train d’ôter le t-shirt de son amant, il n’osa même plus bouger, de peur de faire une mauvaise chose. Tout ce qu’il put faire, ce fut de questionner son amant d’un simple regard. S’il s’était attendu à ces mots lorsque louis ouvrit la bouche, il aurait fermé les paupières pour que ses yeux ne se mettent pas à briller.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Harry... » 

Le jeune astrophysicien ne sut dire ce qui de son cœur ou de son esprit réagit en premier. Sa seule façon de faire comprendre à son amant que la pareille était réciproque, ce fut le baiser qu’il lui donna. Plus fort que jamais, plus envoûtant, plus amoureux. Ils n’étaient plus seuls, aucun d’eux ne l’étaient. La vie les avait réunis pour vivre ces instants de magie scintillante. Et ils en profitèrent.

Ce soir-là les draps furent froissés et les corps unis alors que les cœurs s’emballaient à vive allure. Les âmes, elles, se lièrent d’une façon toute nouvelle. Au milieu d’une nuit plus extraordinaire que jamais, cachés sous la voûte étoilée, les deux amoureux confièrent des choses qu’ils avaient contenues durant de longs mois. L’amour, les secrets et même les rêves.

Harry était amoureux de Louis. Louis était amoureux d’Harry.

Harry avait loué son appartement à un probable coup de foudre. Louis avait insisté auprès d’un propriétaire parce que louer son appartement lui permettait de le revoir.

Harry avait toujours rêvé de toucher les étoiles et de devenir astronaute, c’était chose faite. Louis avait failli perdre la vie quelques années plus tôt et depuis il rêvait tout simplement de fonder une famille, c’était chose avouée.


	9. Saturne

Lorsqu’il avait quitté les locaux du CNES hier, son supérieur avait informé Harry qu’il l’attendrait dans son bureau dès le lendemain, à 18 heures précises. Il n’avait ajouté aucune information à sa demande et c’était sans nul doute ce qui avait le plus angoissé le jeune homme. Il était rentré chez lui la boule au ventre à l’idée d’avoir pu faire quelque chose de mal ou qu’on puisse lui reprocher une erreur qu’il n’avait à l’évidence pas faite de plein gré. La soirée n’avait été que pression et, malgré toutes les tentatives de Louis pour le détendre, la nuit avait été longue et angoissante. Harry avait pour ainsi dire passé sa nuit à regarder son petit-ami dormir, plutôt qu’à le rejoindre au pays de Morphée.

Autant dire qu’en quittant la maison ce matin, il y avait laissé un Louis presque aussi stressé que lui. Il ne l’avait pas épargné depuis la veille et n’arrivait même pas à s’en sentir coupable. A chaque instant de pause de sa journée, Harry avait tenté de mettre en évidence les fautes qu’il avait pu accomplir au cours des dernières semaines. Le problème, c’était qu’il n’avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus et ça, ça ne pouvait annoncer que quelque chose de plus grave encore qu’il ne le croyait.

Les bras ballants, mais le regard haut, il s’était dirigé vers le bureau de son supérieur avec une démarche qu’il avait voulu assuré. Harry pensait n’avoir rien à se reprocher et il comptait bien le montrer. Pour sûr, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qui avait suivi. Non seulement son patron l’avait accueilli avec un sourire allant d’une oreille à l’autre, mais à ses côtés, le jeune astronaute avait pu reconnaître le directeur du département des missions de l’ESA. Son cœur s’était emballé, ses yeux écarquillés et, finalement, le verdict était tombé : on lui ouvrait de nouveau les portes de l’espace.

Plus rien d’autre n’avait compté que son bonheur à ce moment-là. A tel point qu’Harry avait accepté sans rechigner un seul instant. Il ne pensa ni à Louis, ni à sa famille, ni à de probables plans d’avenirs ou autres foutaises. Sans attendre l’avis de qui que ce soit, Harry avait affirmé et confirmé sa participation à la mission qu’on venait de lui proposer. C’était une chance inespérée qu’on offre à un membre si jeune de partir une seconde fois dans l’espace, alors qu’il n’était revenu sur Terre que moins d’un an plus tôt.

Maintenant, il lui fallait l’annoncer à Louis. L’euphorie était toujours présente, dans chaque pore de sa peau, mais Harry craignait la réaction que pourrait avoir son petit-ami. Après tout, il avait accepté sans même lui en toucher un seul mot et il comprendrait que celui-ci puisse s’en sentir blessé. Si Louis était déçu, voire triste, mais qu’il comprenait son choix, il ne ferait plus nul doute qu’il l’épouserait un jour. Mais si la seule réaction de son homme était de lui hurler dessus… Bon sang, Harry ne voulait même pas y penser. Il avait déjà rompu avec d’anciens petits-amis pour bien moins et il ne voulait pas voir cela arriver de nouveau. Sa relation avec Louis était tout à fait différente de tout ce qu’il avait pu vivre jusque là, mais pour autant, il était bien impossible qu’Harry abandonne son premier amour pour un homme. Louis l’avait toujours compris, et soutenu, alors il espérait qu’il en serait de même aujourd’hui.

« Salut, salut ! »

La voix d’Harry se répercuta sur les murs du salon – qui était devenu le leur à part entière en six mois de cohabitation – et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi personne ne lui répondit. Se débarrassant de ses affaires et des courses qu’il avait été faire sur son temps de pause ce midi, il gagna la salle de bain de laquelle il entendait l’eau couler.

« Lou, je suis rentré ! clama Harry en toquant légèrement sur la porte.  
\- J’avais remarqué, oui ! rit Louis. T’es pas l’homme le plus discret du monde !  
\- Je rangeais les céréales que tu m’as demandé de t’acheter ! Un peu de respect !  
\- Pardon Sir, je pardonne cet affront.  
\- Je peux rentrer ?  
\- T’es sûr que tu es prêt à me voir nu ? Ça risque de te faire un choc ! »

Harry était fasciné par la vitesse à laquelle Louis avait réussi à saisir le sarcasme et à en user dans une langue qui n’était même pas la sienne. Malgré ses progrès – il était aujourd’hui inévitable de dire que Louis était devenu bilingue – son accent ne le quittait pas et Harry espérait que ça n’arriverait jamais. Ça faisait toute une partie de son charme et peut-être que s’il devait se réveiller un jour et ne plus jamais l’entendre, il en serait attristé.

Grimpant dans la baignoire pour s’y asseoir au sec, alors que son petit-ami utilisait la douche à côté, Harry grogna à l’intention de ce dernier. Il était terriblement angoissé et n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s’y prendre pour annoncer tout cela à Louis. Devait-il le faire maintenant ? Attendre qu’ils aillent se coucher ? Devait-il même patienter quelques jours et profiter d’un moment de joie intense pour le glisser ? Non, c’était stupide d’envisager les choses ainsi et d’en être effrayé. Louis l’aimait et le connaissait, ça devrait bien se passer.

« Alors cette réunion ? »

C’était comme si Louis avait été dans son esprit à cette seconde précise et qu’il avait trouvé un moyen de le débarrasser du poids qui commençait à peser sur sa cage thoracique. Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta sans lui donner de réponse, mais lorsqu’il tourna la tête, son petit-ami était déjà près de lui avec une serviette autour de la taille.

« C’était si grave que cela ?  
\- Oh non ! Non, au contraire. » répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Peut-être qu’il interprétait mal, mais à la façon dont le corps et le visage de Louis réagirent, Harry pu presque confirmer qu’il venait de comprendre ce qu’il en avait réellement été de cette réunion. Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva à faire de la place à Louis au sein d’une baignoire vide et ses cheveux mouillés se retrouvèrent dans le creux de son cou. Liant leur main, l’étudiant attendit quelques secondes avant de venir embrasser son amant avec un amour visible à des kilomètres.

« Je suis très fier de toi Harry…  
\- Tu ne m’en veux pas ?  
\- D’avoir sans doute accepté sans réfléchir et d’en n’avoir parlé à personne ? De réaliser ton rêve une nouvelle fois ? D’être si bon qu’ils veulent déjà de toi de nouveau ? Absolument pas. »

La joie d’Harry était presque aussi intense à cet instant qu’à celui où on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Cette journée était parfaite. Il allait revoir les étoiles et Louis était fier de lui, sans aucune arrière pensée allant à l’encontre de la réalisation de ses buts.

« J’ai eu peur que tu cries.  
\- Pourquoi ? s’étonna Louis.  
\- Justement parce que j’ai dit oui sans réfléchir à toi, à nous, au reste.  
\- C’est ta passion la plus grande Harry. Je serais qui pour t’interdire de la vivre ?  
\- Mes ex ont tous…  
\- Tous voulu passer avant les étoiles, je sais, rit doucement Louis. Mais je ne suis pas eux, d’accord ? Je sais que je suis une étoile parmi toutes les autres, et c’est déjà un honneur d’être au même niveau qu’elles. »

C’était déroutant pour Harry d’avoir rencontré la personne qui le connaissait si bien qu’il n’avait pas besoin de s’exprimer pour qu’elle le comprenne. Louis venait de placer des mots sur une chose à laquelle lui-même n’avait jamais pensé et ça faisait du bien.

« Tu sais ce qui est bien avec un petit ami astronaute ? demanda Louis en se serrant plus encore contre lui, se moquant de le mouiller.  
\- Hum… Non ?  
\- C’est que tu vas partir pendant des mois dans l’espace. Et tu ne vas croiser personne là-bas. Alors il n’y a pas de risques que tu tombes sur quelqu’un qui puisse me remplacer.  
\- Tu ne me rassures pas quant à toi, là ! rit le jeune homme.  
\- Mais non ! Si je t’ai attendu sept mois alors qu’on n’était pas ensemble, tout se passera forcément bien cette fois-là. Je saurais que tu penses à moi et tout ira bien. »

Face à ses dires, Harry fut obligé de sourire. Il n’avait même pas peur pour le futur, à dire vrai. C’était assez inexplicable, mais au-delà de la confiance qu’il avait en Louis, il avait senti une chose nouvelle entre eux à l’instant ou ce dernier avait su lire dans ses yeux ce qu’il voulait lui faire savoir. Quoi donc ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais la boule d’angoisse dans sa gorge s’était transformée instantanément en une immense fleur d’amour.

« La mission sera longue ?  
\- Six mois, comme la précédente. Peut-être un peu plus au besoin, tu as déjà vu comment ça fonctionnait.  
\- Annonce-le moi directement si ça doit être le cas, s’il te plaît. Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas me mettre à pleurer si c’est ton père et sa délicatesse qui me l’apprennent, rit Louis.  
\- Mon père est délicat !   
\- Tu as plusieurs papa ? Non, parce que celui que tu m’as présenté m’a demandé comment je comptais te donner des enfants quand on en voudrait. »

Harry fut obligé de rigoler en se rappelant la scène. Lorsqu’il avait présenté Louis officiellement à ses parents et à sa sœur, ils avaient tous trois très bien accrochés avec lui. Par la suite, il était vrai que son père avait pris quelques libertés avec le jeune homme et que son humour noir avait eu du mal à être intégré par Louis. A bien y réfléchir, c’était peut-être bien grâce à son paternel que son petit-ami maitrisait si bien le sarcasme dorénavant. 

Après avoir échangé tous deux sur ce souvenir et s’être rappelés la façon dont Louis avait réagi, Harry promis à Louis qu’il le contacterait personnellement s’il avait besoin de lui annoncer un quelconque prolongement.

« Et alors, c’est pour quand ce grand départ ? chuchota Louis.  
\- Tu vas avoir le temps de m’avoir sur le dos encore un moment, rassure-toi.  
\- D’ici la fin d’année ?  
\- Plus.  
\- Dans six mois ?  
\- Encore plus. On a un an de préparation alors le départ est pour approximativement la date d’aujourd’hui, mais l’année prochaine. »

Louis avait beau comprendre son petit-ami et le soutenir, il ne put cacher le soupir qui quitta ses lèvres. Alors il embrassa son amant, et joyeux, il intima à ce dernier l’idée de prendre un bain en amoureux. Lui était déjà presque nu, il n’y avait plus que la moitié du travail à faire.

*

La scène était digne d’un véritable film, dans l’esprit d’Harry. Alors qu’il traînait sa valise derrière lui, Louis courrait quelques mètres devant en criant son prénom dans tout l’aéroport. Il était vrai qu’ils étaient peut-être partis un peu tard de chez eux et que l’avion ne les attendrait pas simplement parce qu’ils avaient prévu leur voyage depuis trois mois, mais Louis y croyait. S’ils se dépêchaient assez, ils auraient le temps d’enregistrer leurs bagages et d’aller s’enregistrer juste avant que les portes ne ferment. Il y croyait, il voulait y croire. 

Ils donnèrent beaucoup pour que le plan arrive à exécution, ils donnèrent de leur personne et de leur souffle, mais les deux jeunes gens y parvinrent. Lorsqu’ils mirent le pied dans l’avion qui les emmenait à Birmingham, ils purent enfin décompresser. Louis le put, du moins. Pour Harry, ce fut une toute autre situation. Certes ce week-end en amoureux marquait avant tout leur un an et demi de relation, mais il était impossible pour lui d’oublier qu’il venait surtout rencontrer les parents de son Louis. Chaque fois que son compagnon était venu passer du temps en Angleterre, Harry ne l’y avait accompagné – et l’on ne pouvait pas dire que c’était beaucoup arrivé en dix-huit mois. Alors, en ce jour, le stress montait. Autant de rencontrer sa belle-famille, que de mettre un pied dans le passé de Louis.

« Tu crois qu’ils vont m’apprécier ?  
\- Harry, tout le monde t’aime. Et mes parents entendent parler de toi depuis une éternité, ils ne sont que hâte !  
\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils me connaissent qu’ils vont m’aimer. Ta logique est stupide !  
\- C’est toi qui es stupide ! »

Et en effet, dans les heures qui suivirent, Louis avait eu tout le loisir de prouver à son petit-ami qu’il avait été bien stupide de s’inquiéter de ne pas être apprécié à sa juste valeur. La famille de Louis l’avait accueilli comme s’il était un membre à part entière de leur groupe et la chaleur qui avait naquit dans le ventre d’Harry avait été intense. Très intense. Là, en Angleterre, à des centaines de kilomètres de son foyer, il s’était senti chez lui. Les deux jours qu’ils allaient passer ici ne lui avaient plus du tout fait peur.

Durant cette soirée, Harry comprit bien des choses au sujet de son petit-ami. Aussi bien sur son caractère passé, que sur certaines de ses habitudes actuelles. Ça lui faisait l’aimer plus encore de le voir agir ainsi dans un environnement qui, finalement, était le sien. C’était tout nouveau pour Harry de voir Louis aussi à l’aise avec des gens et de le regarder interagir avec eux dans sa langue maternelle. Tous les deux, ils ne parlaient toujours que français et aujourd’hui, Harry semblait avoir pris conscience que son anglais natal manquait peut-être à son petit-ami. L’espace d’un instant, en le regardant parler sport avec son père, Harry s’était promis de faire plus d’efforts. Maintenant que Louis avait une maîtrise impressionnante du français, peut-être que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir qu’ils introduisent sa langue au sein de leur maison. Il parlait bien anglais ici avec sa famille, pourquoi ne pas poursuivre un jour à la maison ?

Tout au long du repas, Harry ne cessa de prendre notes de choses se produisant, d’anecdotes à ressortir ou de comportements que Louis n’aurait pas eu en dehors d’eux tous. Finalement, c’était alors qu’il était en pleine discussion avec son père qu’Harry prit congés d’eux pour aider sa maman à débarrasser la table. 

« Ne t’embête pas Harry, reste avec eux !  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas ! En plus, ils parlent de sport.  
\- Tu n’aimes pas ça ?  
\- J’aime beaucoup en faire, mais regarder des matchs, des championnats ou des courses, très peu pour moi.  
\- T’es plus scientifique toi, c’est vrai, rit la mère de Louis.  
\- On peut dire ça. »

Le silence qui habita pourtant soudainement la cuisine dérangea Harry. Il n’était pas froid, mais il persistait dans l’air une aura sur lequel il n’arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Ce fut lorsqu’il entendit la mère de Louis faire semblant de tousser qu’il comprit qu’elle était aussi mal à l’aise que lui. Mais au moins, elle, elle devait savoir pourquoi.

« Louis nous a dit que tu repartais. Il est très fier de toi, tu sais.  
\- Il me soutient énormément !  
\- Le départ est pour quand ?  
\- Le mois prochain.  
\- Tu es excité ?  
\- Autant qu’on peut l’être ! »

Un rire surfait quitta la bouche d’Harry, mais il espéra sincèrement que ça n’avait pas été remarqué par la mère de son compagnon. C’était assez compliqué de gérer sa vie actuelle et plus encore de penser à son départ. Lorsqu’on lui avait proposé cette nouvelle mission, Harry n’avait pas hésité, et il s’était surtout dit que ça leur laissait encore un an pour profiter pleinement avec Louis. Mais qu’en était-il vraiment, maintenant que ces douze mois étaient pour ainsi dire écoulés ?

L’envie de revoir l’infinité de la galaxie le prenait aux tripes de plus en plus violemment. Au fil de leurs travaux et de leur préparation, son équipe et lui ne parlait plus que de cela. Son travail n’était plus bercé que par son voyage futur et Harry en mourait de joie. Et puis il y avait ces instants où il rentrait à la maison et où il trouvait Louis, travaillant comme un fou ou lisant un bouquin. Là-haut, il allait rater tellement de choses importantes sur Terre. Les examens de Louis et sa remise de diplôme – car il était convaincu qu’il serait admis haut la main –, l’accouchement de sa sœur – dont la grossesse était survenue avec autant de surprise pour elle et son partenaire que pour le reste de la famille –, l’anniversaire de mariage de ses parents – tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d’être heureux et amoureux depuis près de trente ans de nos jours et puis, quoiqu’il se passe, il raterait inévitablement l’anniversaire de Louis et de surcroît, les fêtes de fin d’années. C’était tout un tas de sacrifices qu’Harry faisait en connaissance de cause, et pour une chose qu’il aimait passionnément, pour autant il restait un être humain avec ses faiblesses et il sentait dans son cœur un pincement qu’il n’avait pas ressenti lors de sa première préparation.

« Tu manqueras beaucoup à mon fils.  
\- Il me manquera beaucoup aussi. Mais nos retrouvailles n’en seront que plus belles !  
\- Merci de prendre soin de lui, Harry. Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de bien, sourit la quinquagénaire.  
\- Je l’aime et je crois bien que tout découle de cela. C’est la première fois que je pense à un futur avec quelqu’un et j’espère sincèrement que je suis la personne avec laquelle Louis veut construire le sien. »

Harry s’égarait, il s’en rendait compte, mais les mots quittaient sa bouche sans qu’il ne les contrôle. Il pourrait avoir peur que Louis passe à autre chose durant son absence, mais comme le jeune homme ne cessait de lui répéter depuis un an, s’il avait tenu sans qu’ils ne soient ensemble la première fois ça ne pourrait qu’aller pour cette seconde aventure.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

La voix de Louis résonna dans la pièce et le sourire des deux personnes présentes s’agrandit.

« On parlait de toi mon chéri !  
\- En bien j’espère ?  
\- Demande à Harry ! »

Et aussi vite que Louis était arrivé, sa mère leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les laissa tous les deux dans la cuisine. Ils avaient encore deux jours pour profiter les uns des autres.

« Alors ? C’était en bien ? rit Louis en venant se blottir contre son petit ami.  
\- Tu me donnes quoi pour que je te réponde ?  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… »

Tout en câlinant Harry, Louis rapprocha sa bouche de l’oreille de son amant et lui murmura des mots qui eurent un effet des plus vifs. Tels deux jeunes amants, ils gloussèrent un instant avant de se reprendre en se souvenant qu’ils n’étaient pas chez eux. Ils auraient bien assez de temps pour profiter des plaisirs de la chair lorsqu’ils seraient seuls.

« Tu m’emmènes faire un tour ?  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Dehors ? On a déjà visité la maison il me semble ! rit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Mais il est presque vingt-trois heures !  
\- Et ça te dérange d’habitude ? »

Suite à cette réponse, Louis dut s’avouer vaincu. Enfilant chacun une veste, le jeune couple informa le père de Louis qu’il sortait se balader dans le quartier et ce dernier indiqua qu’il lui prêtait la voiture avec plaisir s’il le souhaitait. Personne ne refusa. Ce fut à Harry qu’on confia les clés, lui qui n’avait pourtant jamais conduit à gauche. Louis le guida quelques temps dans les rues autour de la maison et, une fois la route prise en main, il entraîna Harry dans les couloirs de son enfance.

A quelques rues de chez ses parents, Louis fit découvrir son école à Harry et aussi la maison de la nounou qui l’avait gardé jusqu’à ses dix ans. Entre les deux, il lui montra un parc : celui dans lequel il était tombé assez de fois pour finir par connaître le service des urgences par cœur à force de se faire recoudre. C’était plaisant et enivrant pour Harry de découvrir les dernières facettes de la vie de son amoureux qu’il ne connaissait pas encore. Ainsi, il pouvait placer des images et des anciens souvenirs racontés aux bons endroits.

Lorsqu’ils s’enfoncèrent dans les quartiers un peu moins aisés, Harry sentit tout de suite la gêne qui s’installa dans la voiture. Et à voir Louis se tendre si souvent, il n’eut pas de mal à comprendre que bien des mauvaises choses avaient dû commencer ici. Il voulu en parler, lui faire savoir qu’il était là, mais se ravisa. Si le jeune homme voulait en parler, il fallait que ça vienne de lui et pas parce qu’il se sentait obligé de le faire. Harry se laissa donc guider au gré des panneaux, ne sachant pas toujours où il allait, mais convaincu que Louis jetait un œil pour être sûr qu’ils ne se perdent pas.

« Tu vois la maison là ? Celle avec le palier allumé en rouge ? »

Ralentissant la voiture, Harry n’eut aucun mal à savoir de quelle maison Louis parlait. Si en effet il n’était pas rare dans le coin de voir des paliers éclairés en pleine nuit, il fut surpris de voir la couleur que cette famille avait choisi pour le sien.

« C’est là qu’habite James… »

Harry n’avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien-être ce James, mais il n’était pas certain de vouloir le savoir à tout prix.

« C’est ici que j’ai pris mon premier rail. Et beaucoup de ceux qui ont suivi, soupira Louis. La lumière rouge qui est allumée, ça veux dire qu’il a ce qu’il faut à vendre.  
\- C’est souvent rouge ?  
\- Demande plutôt si c’est souvent éteint. »

C’était un monde tellement éloigné de celui d’Harry qu’il n’arrivait pas à imaginer des gens venant ici sans arrêt, au beau milieu du jour comme de la nuit. Est-ce que c’était ce James qui avait poussé Louis dans la revente ? Est-ce que c’était là qu’il venait se défoncer assez longtemps pour finir au bord de l’overdose aussi souvent qu’Harry avait fait une nuit blanche pour regarder les étoiles ?

« Tu vendais pour lui… ?  
\- Oui. J’achetais ici. Je consommais ici. Je me fournissais ici. Je revendais en ville. Et je revenais déposer le fric ici.  
\- Vous étiez proches ?  
\- C’était lui.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- C’est lui le gars dont je t’ai parlé. Qui me faisait croire qu’on était ensemble et qui profitait que je sois défoncé pour demander de l’argent aux types que je suçais. »

Instantanément, les doigts d’Harry se crispèrent sur le volant. Il aurait voulu sortir de la voiture et rentrer dans cette maison sur le champ. Il aurait voulu y mettre le feu en cassant la figure de ce type. Il aurait voulu et il le fit. Il avait toujours été quelqu’un qui gardait une maîtrise de lui exemplaire, mais là, devant cette maison, il se sentait perdre le contrôle pour la première fois de sa vie.

En une fraction de seconde il enclencha le frein à main et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Il était déjà presque dans l’allée lorsque Louis comprit ce qu’il était en train de faire et qu’il se lança à sa suite.

« Harry ! Stop !  
\- Laisse-moi passer, gronda Harry sans avoir aucun mal à le repousser.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi une fois devant lui hein ? Tu vas lui péter la gueule alors qu’ils doivent être dix là dedans ?  
\- Je n’ai pas peur d’eux.  
\- Mais moi si ! Il va se passer quoi après tu crois ? Ils vont venir faire chier mes parents ! Ils vont peut-être même me retrouver ! Je ne veux plus de tout ça Harry, je ne veux plus ! » tonna Louis alors qu’il réussissait enfin à faire reculer son petit-ami.

Le regard d’Harry était emprunt d’une haine que Louis n’avait jamais vu. Il semblait sur le point de décompenser et de tuer la première personne qui lui adresserait la parole. Heureusement pour Louis, il semblait être le seul envers qui son amant ne ferait rien de dangereux. Harry recula même jusqu’à la portière de la voiture lorsqu’il entendit la peur dans la voix de Louis.

« Cet enfoiré t’a laissé pour mort et t’as fait te prostituer ! Tu as risqué de mourir !  
\- Et tu veux que ça recommence c’est ça ? Tu pars dans un mois Harry ! Tu pars et moi je serai tout seul à la maison ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables ! S’ils se souviennent que j’existe, ils ne vont pas mettre bien longtemps avant de trouver mon nom en dessous du tien sur la boite aux lettres !  
\- C’est n’importe quoi et …  
\- Tu veux prendre le risque de rentrer de mission et de me retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux ? T’es sûr que tu veux jouer avec le feu ? Parce que sinon je vais sonner à la porte moi-même et je me fais descendre ici ! Ça coûtera moins cher à mes parents pour rapatrier mon corps ! »

Ce fut comme si une décharge avait traversé le corps d’Harry. A la simple idée d’imaginer le corps sans vie de l’homme qu’il aimait, il perdit toute trace de haine. Son regard se voila et seulement à cet instant, Louis put y lire toute la peine qui se cachait derrière la colère. Harry avait failli perdre le contrôle, rien de plus.

Sans trop de problèmes, il fit remonter Harry dans la voiture – côté passager ce coup-ci – et prit le volant au plus vite. Louis s’éloigna de cet endroit en un rien de temps et dans un silence de mort, ils rentèrent chez ses parents. Là, ils trouvèrent son père regardant un match sur le canapé et le saluèrent avant de monter rejoindre son ancienne chambre. Aucun d’eux ne prit la peine d’aller se doucher. Ils enlevèrent chaussures et vêtements, pour se retrouver en caleçon sous les couvertures en moins de quelques minutes, alors que le silence était toujours roi.

Harry chercha longuement comment amener une conversation, dans la pénombre de la pièce, mais il craignait de ne pas dire les bonnes choses ou de blesser Louis sans le vouloir. Il n’avait pas voulu lui causer de tort, il ne voulait pas que son petit ami croit une telle chose. Il insupportait seulement la façon dont il avait été traité par le passé. 

« Ce soir, j’aurais voulu que tu sois une femme. »

Et s’il avait voulu ne pas blesser Louis, croyait-il réellement que ce n’était pas le cas avec ces mots ? Le jeune homme près de lui tourna la tête pour le regarder et soupira longuement. Seulement là, Harry comprit où était son erreur.

« Oh non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas dire ça dans le sens ou… Raaah !  
\- Je suis impatient de savoir dans quel sens tu pouvais vouloir que je sois une femme, lança Louis sarcastiquement.  
\- Je ne voulais pas a proprement parlé que tu sois une femme. C’est juste que… J’aurais eu plus de chance si tu avais un vagin.  
\- Pardon ? Plus de chances de quoi ?  
\- Te faire tomber enceinte… »

Le silence qui suivit n’eut plus du tout la même ampleur que celui qui venait de durer près de trente minutes. Louis respirait vite à côté d’Harry et Harry, lui, se rendait compte de l’ampleur de ce qu’il était en train de dire.

« Ce n’est pas drôle Harry.  
\- Je ne rigole pas… »

Se rapprochant de Louis, Harry vint enfin se blottir contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors que sa tête vint se nicher dans son cou. Il adorait cette position.

« Il y a longtemps que je sais que je veux construire ma vie avec toi, souffla Harry. Ce soir, je viens en plus de prendre conscience que je voulais que ton rêve se réalise.  
\- Tu veux dire quoi par là… ?  
\- Je voudrais fonder une famille avec toi Louis.  
\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas tomber enceinte ?  
\- D’où la déception que tu n’ais pas le bon appareil reproducteur.  
\- Tu peux quand même me faire l’amour tu crois ?  
\- On n’a qu’à essayer. »

*

Cela faisait un an que tout le monde s’y préparait.

L’ESA et le CNES, pour être certain de ne pas dépenser des millions dans une mission vouée à l’échec. L’équipage, pour être au mieux de leur forme et de leurs compétences, pour faire en sorte que cette mission soit une réussite sur tous les plans. Les familles des astronautes, pour anticiper l’attente que les prochains mois allait engendrer.

Et puis il y avait Louis. Bien entendu il était un membre de la famille d’un astronaute au même titre que beaucoup d’autre, mais ça n’empêchait personne d’y porter attention. Il venait de passer une semaine complète à profiter d’Harry de toutes les manières possibles et il craignait encore que ce soit trop peu. Là, niché dans ses bras pour ce qui allait sans doute être la dernière fois des six prochains mois, il laissa une larme échapper à sa vigilance.

« Trésor, ne pleure pas…  
\- J’avais promis, je sais, renifla Louis.  
\- Ce sera complètement différent de la fois dernière, tu le sais bien, sourit Harry en essuya la larme de sa joue.  
\- Je sais oui, mais tu vas quand même beaucoup me manquer.  
\- Toi aussi mon ange… Mais j’ai pris Mouton avec moi et tu as Renard dans ta poche. »

La veille, alors qu’ils voguaient dans les rues de Toulouse, ils étaient retombés sur cette épicerie dans laquelle Louis avait acheté ce porte clé en forme de mouton il y avait plus de deux ans de cela. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle, c’était impressionnant. Harry l’avait senti, au plus profond de son cœur, et là, ses yeux étaient tombés sur le même genre de porte clé, mais en forme de renard. Et il avait été obligé de le prendre pour Louis. Qui mieux d’autre qu’un renard pouvait accompagner le Petit Prince et son mouton ?

« Allez, vas-y… Tout le monde t’attend je crois. »

En effet, au loin, l’équipage d’Harry était en train de se diriger vers leur poste alors qu’ils venaient tous de dire au revoir à leur famille. C’était le moment qu’Harry aimait le moins de toute sa mission, le départ. Rapidement, il serra ses parents dans ses bras, ainsi que sa sœur dont le ventre s’était encore arrondi.

« Prends soin de lui…, murmura Harry en posant sa main sur son ventre.  
\- Je lui donnerai ton prénom si tu meurs là-haut, rit sa sœur en retenant ses larmes.  
\- Va chier ! »

Enfin, Harry plongea dans les yeux de Louis et là, ils surent que c’était la dernière fois avant un très long moment. Et c’était encore plus difficile que tout ce qu’Harry avait imaginé.

« Je te donne des nouvelles aussi rapidement que possible. Et je vous dis si on trouve n’importe quel angle pour communiquer avec vous. Je te le promets.  
\- Je sais Bébé…  
\- N’oublie pas ta mission à toi.  
\- Comment le pourrais-je ? »

La semaine dernière, les garçons avaient acheté une plante carnivore et un calendrier pour cocher les jours les séparant. C’était bien entendu Louis qui était chargé de s’en occuper et Harry avait missionné son partenaire d’une tâche bien plus importante que s’occuper des cases du calendrier. S’il arrivait à maintenir cette plante en vie, lui qui n’avait pas la main verte habituellement, peut-être bien qu’ils pourraient songer à faire une demande d’adoption à leur retour. Ça ne pouvait que motiver Louis plus encore.

On appela Harry de la piste d’embarquement et il dut contenir ses larmes pour ne pas craquer devant son amant. Les derniers au revoir furent dit et les derniers baisers échangés. Ils étaient emplis de promesses et d’amour. Dans six mois, ils se retrouveraient, c’était tout ce qui comptait. Ils étaient ensemble aujourd’hui, rien ne serait pareil.

Au murmure d’un dernier je t’aime, les deux garçons se séparèrent et Harry trottina jusqu’à son point de départ. Il venait de laisser derrière lui un Louis en larmes, il le savait, mais il se faisait violence pour ne pas être faible.

« C’est plus compliqué quand on laisse quelqu’un derrière soi, pas vrai Styles ? »

Le sourire de son capitaine était communicatif et il ne put que confirmer. Partir en quittant une potentielle histoire avait été supportable, mais en laissant l’homme de sa vie derrière soi, c’était tout de suite plus dur. Mouton dans sa poche, Harry enfila les dernières parties de sa combinaison et, avant de mettre son casque, jeta un dernier coup d’œil au bâtiment lointain dans lequel Louis et sa famille étaient.

Ce n’était que six mois dans toute une vie, ça n’allait pas être si long.


	10. Hauméa

Comme il l’a déjà fait voilà de cela deux ans, Harry ouvre la porte d’une pièce bien particulière avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il se barricade ici, alors qu’il s’apprête à envoyer sur Terre son tout premier message depuis qu’ils sont en orbite. Cette fois, il n’aura mis qu’une petite semaine à le faire, mais il sait que ce sera toujours une semaine de trop pour Louis. Surtout s’il part du principe qu’il est dans l’espace depuis sept jours, mais que le voyage de la Terre à ici a déjà duré un bon moment.

Harry croyait que le manque de son petit ami serait moins compliqué à gérer que lors de son premier voyage. Il pensait qu’en se sachant heureux avec lui, bien des sujets ne le perturberaient pas. Que nenni. Assis droit dans son siège, Harry prend une énième fois conscience que Louis lui manque terriblement. Et ce n’est rien pourtant, une semaine. Ça leur est même déjà arrivé une ou deux fois, lorsque Louis partait chez ses parents, mais c’est tellement différent dans ce cas de figure. Harry ne peut pas parler à Louis, il ne peut pas entendre sa voix, lui demander comment il va ou lui raconter tout ce qu’il voit là-haut. Alors il se concentre sur le travail, plus encore que la fois passée, et ça va mieux. Il aime à le croire. C’est dans cet optique qu’il se lance.

« Coucou vous tous ! C’est encore plus bizarre de parler face à ce truc tout en sachant que vous n’allez plus être que trois à me regarder ! Je crois que c’est vous qui recevrez le message papa et maman, n’oubliez pas de le transmettre à Louis ! Même si je me doute bien qu’il doit appeler tous les jours au cas où c’est arrivé sans qu’on ne l’ai prévenu. »

Le jeune astronaute se frotte le nez en riant. Il se sent affaibli derrière cette caméra et ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Il a peur de ce qu’on pourra penser de lui à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres plus bas.

« D’ailleurs ! Bowman nous a d’ores et déjà prévenu qu’on n’allait pas avoir autant de faciliter à communiquer avec vous que la dernière fois. Il est évident qu’on arrivera à se rapprocher assez de tout pour vous avoir en direct, mais il n’est absolument pas encore en mesure de nous dire quand. Et comme il est possible qu’on ne puisse pas vous envoyer de messages individuels non plus, ce sera le CNES qui vous préviendra ! On est en contact quasi permanent avec l’ESA, vous vous doutez bien, et eux auront les données numériques de Bowman quoiqu’il arrive. Ils sauront transmettre la moindre information s’il elle arrive et nos collègues sauront où vous joindre pour vous en dire plus ! Bref, que dire concernant cet endroit… »

Les bras d’Harry virevoltent partout autour de lui alors qu’il montre une pièce qui est la plus banale possible. Mais il n’a pas besoin d’agrémenter plus, il sait pertinemment que ceux qui vont visionner la vidéo sauront ce qu’il veut dire.

« C’est toujours aussi magique et majestueux. Quand je suis rentré la dernière fois, j’ai eu beaucoup de mal à me réhabituer à l’attraction terrestre et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’ai cru que le contraire allait arriver ici. Enfin vous voyez, comme j’étais déjà venu tout ça… Bref, tout ça pour dire qu’en fait je n’ai eu aucun souci. C’est toujours aussi agréable de flotter dans du coton quand bon me semble. Je vous emmènerai dans un simulateur un jour, que vous puissiez voir de quoi je parle. Y’en a un au boulot ! Enfin voilà, je profitais d’un petit moment de libre pour vous faire un coucou, mais je vais devoir laisser ma place aux autres. »

C’est déjà la fin et comme auparavant, ça semble si court. Harry serait bien resté là des heures durant, pour pouvoir adresser un petit mot à chacune des personnes qui va regarder la vidéo, mais il n’en a pas la possibilité.

« Papa, maman, prenez bien soin de Gemma ! Faites tous très attention au bébé bordel ! C’est fragile ces petites-choses là, même dans le ventre de leur mère ! Il est hors de question que je rentre et que je me retrouve avec un neveu ou une nièce que vous aurez cogné dans un mur avant même qu’il ne naisse ! J’ai mieux, même. Trésor, pourrais-tu veiller sur eux quatre, s’il te plaît ? On sait tous les deux que tu es le plus censé de tous ces sauvages. Sans doute parce que tu as la chance de ne pas avoir leur sang. »

Harry n’a pas peur que ses parents ou sa sœur prennent mal ses mots. Ils vivent en osmose depuis si longtemps qu’ils savent reconnaître le sarcasme de leur famille, même Louis en a pris le pli.

« Sur ce, j’y vais ! J’espère qu’on arrivera à communiquer bientôt, restez aux aguets des nouvelles du CNES, on ne sait jamais ! Vous me manquez tous très fort… Surtout toi mon Cœur… Et ne faites pas la gueule vous autre, vous savez de quoi il retourne. Je pense fort à vous et je vous embrasse fort. Je vous aime. »

Un sourire étincelant sur son visage, Harry coupe le système de vidéo et se laisse aller sur son siège. Si ce message est une bonne chose de faite, il lui met aussi un peu de chagrin au cœur. Il a hâte de retrouver tout ce petit monde, et surtout le camarade du mouton qu’il a dans la poche.


	11. Makémaké

Cela fait presque trois mois qu’Harry est parti et, aujourd’hui, il va enfin pouvoir profiter d’un moment avec toute sa petite famille. Il est encore en train de supplanter leur serre à oxygène lorsqu’il entend Cappa lui crier que Bowman a réussi à établir un lien avec son chez lui, et en français. Lors de leur première mission Cappa ne savait pas dire un mot de français et il est ravi d’avoir réussi à lui apprendre quelques trucs depuis. Au pas de course, Harry traverse le module et, alors qu’il arrive devant la porte du sas, il se rend compte que Cappa et Bowman sont en train de discuter avec Louis. Il est le seul chez lui qui parle anglais et il traduit à ses parents les anecdotes que ses partenaires d’équipage leur racontent. Il doit encore en prendre pour son grade.

« Poussez-vous ! s’écrie Harry en français, alors que tout le monde le comprends très bien.  
\- Jaloux ! »

Bowman tire la langue en le supplantant de ce surnom qui lui correspond tout à fait à l’instant et comme ils le feraient à un petit frère, Cappa et lui caresse le haut de sa tête avant de saluer sa famille et de le laisser seul avec eux.

Lorsqu’il relève enfin la tête pour planter son regard dans celui des siens, Harry a un haut le cœur. Non seulement Louis a laissé pousser ses cheveux et est encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, mais en plus, dans le coin de la pièce, il aperçoit Gemma en train de donner le biberon à un nourrisson et il se sent défaillir.

« Gemma, je crois qu’il est en train de se demander si l’enfant est bien le tien, plaisante Louis.  
\- Il m’entend là ?  
\- Oui, je vous entends… » réponds Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Louis lui envoie un baiser alors que sa sœur se déplace légèrement pour se mettre devant la caméra. Là, elle lui montre un tout petit bout de chou, à peine plus gros que son bras, et c’est seulement à ce moment-là qu’Harry se rends compte que le copain de Gemma est présent aussi. Il ne l’avait même pas vu, avant de se faire la remarque de la ressemblance du petit avec son père.

« Ravie de te présenter ton neveu, petit frère.  
\- Il s’appelle comment ?  
\- David, sourit sa sœur. Et tu as intérêt de vite venir le retrouver, il a hâte de serrer son parrain dans ses bras. »

Ni une ni deux, les larmes qu’Harry avaient au bord des yeux s’écoulent sur ses joues et tout le monde semble en rire à l’autre bout de la galaxie.

« Je t’avais bien dit qu’il allait pleurer si tu lui disais ça comme ça, gronde leur père.  
\- Il aura encore plus hâte de rentrer maintenant ! » rigole son beau-frère près d’eux.

Seul Louis est silencieux, semblant admirer l’homme qu’il aime. Le regard d’Harry se pose sur lui alors que les autres sont en pleine discussion sur son état et le jeune astronaute en profite pour renvoyer un baiser à son amant. Qu’il lui manque, aujourd’hui !

Après que tout le monde se soit calmés, que le bébé ai fini de manger et que Gemma ai été le coucher, la discussion prend bon train. Ses parents lui parlent de tout et rien, sa sœur lui apprend qu’ils songent de plus en plus à se marier, Louis lui fait savoir que ses examens l’épuisent, mais qu’il fait tout pour réussir. Harry aimerait être assis autour d’une table avec eux, à boire un café et à manger les merveilleux cookies que sa mère lui faisait lorsqu’il était petit. A la place, il imagine l’odeur du café et essaie de faire comme si c’était aussi facile de seulement voir Louis plutôt que de le toucher.

Pendant près de vingt minutes, sa famille et lui s’égarent. Comme chaque fois qu’ils sont tous ensemble, en fin de compte. Et ça fait du bien à Harry, l’espace d’un instant, de sortir de ses cartes et des étoiles. Pas que ça l’ennuie, bien au contraire, mais ça lui permet de se souvenir que la vie existe en dehors de tout ceci et qu’il ne pourra pas rester ici éternellement. Bien qu’il se voit beaucoup plus rentrer désormais, que lors de son premier voyage.

Finalement, c’est sa sœur qui initie un départ. Elle laisse entendre qu’elle et son copain doivent aller s’occuper du petit. Sa mère lui demande pourquoi et, d’une tape dans le dos, son père lui laisse entendre qu’ils ont des courses à faire pour ce soir. Sa mère semble complètement perdue et alors qu’elle pose les yeux sur Louis, elle comprend enfin. S’exclamant au possible et lui faisant mille au revoir, toute la petite famille d’Harry quitte la pièce et, très vite, il n’y a plus que Mouton et Renard.

« Tu me manques beaucoup mon Amour… »

La voix de Louis est pleine d’émotion et, plus que jamais, Harry a envie de traverser l’écran. Il sait pourtant que s’il sort de la pièce, il ne verra que le ciel noir dehors, et aucune trace de sa Toulouse natale.

« A moi aussi… Mais la moitié est déjà faite ! Ça ne va plus être si long.  
\- C’est vrai, oui ! Dans quelques semaines j’aurais fini mes examens et les résultats ne tarderont pas à tomber ! Oh et je ne t’ai pas dit ! J’ai invité mes parents à venir en France, pour qu’ils voient enfin où je vis. Ça ne te dérange pas s’ils dorment à la maison ? Dans mon ancienne chambre ?  
\- Tu vas faire dormir tes parents là où je t’ai fait l’amour pour la première fois ? rigole Harry. Charmant.  
\- Tu préfères dans ta chambre ? grogne Louis. Parce qu’on y a fait bien pire. Et il me semble que dans la baignoire aussi, sur le canapé aussi. Oh tiens, et est-ce que là où ils vont se faire un café on n’a pas déjà…  
\- Oui bah c’est bon ! Ok ! Ton ancienne chambre c’est très bien ! »

Louis rigole, parce qu’il sait pertinemment de quelle façon prendre Harry à son propre jeu. Ils se fréquentent depuis bien trop de temps maintenant pour encore essayer de prétendre avoir le dessus l’un sur l’autre, ils connaissent bien trop leurs faiblesses et forces mutuelles.

« J’espère que tu profiteras d’eux un maximum.  
\- J’ai tellement de choses à leur montrer ! Et ma mère va m’aider à me faire un CV. Si ça se trouve, quand tu rentreras, j’aurai un travail !  
\- Je vais prier très fort de là-haut pour que ce soit le cas ! »

De longues secondes, les deux jeunes hommes se regardent, et finalement, ce n’est que lorsque le capitaine d’Harry vient lui faire savoir qu’il doit passer son tour qu’Harry sort de sa léthargie. Louis l’a entendu aussi, bien sûr, et il essuie rapidement les larmes qui allaient couler le long de ses joues. Dans trois mois ils se reverront et tout ira bien.

« Tu ne pourras pas nous rappeler, pas vrai ?   
\- Je vais essayer. Si nous pouvons, vous le saurez de la même façon que pour aujourd’hui.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Hey, Lou … ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Même si je ne rappelle pas, ce n’est pas grave ok ? Tout va bien se passer et je ne rentre plus dans si longtemps que cela. Ne t’en fais pas.  
\- Je t’aime Harry, répond Louis en retour.  
\- Et je t’aime aussi. Embrasse encore une fois tout le monde de ma part. On se retrouve vite, ne t’en fais pas. »

Le temps d’un dernier baiser, d’un dernier mot et tout se coupe sous les yeux d’Harry. Il pensait mal vivre les choses, mais c’est tout son contraire. Sous les étoiles, avec un tel moment qui vient de se passer, le jeune homme se sent plus vivant que jamais. Et ça fait un bien fou, de vivre.


	12. Eris

« Ici Bowman de la mission KY-987-U ! Appel d’urgences ! Demande de mise en contact immédiate avec l’ESA !  
\- Veuillez définir votre code d’appel.  
\- Merde ! C’est le… Putain ! […] Watney c’est quoi le putain de code pour les urgences ?  
\- Veuillez définir votre code d’appel.  
\- WHD4 !  
\- Mise en relations avec les services disponibles.  
\- J’espère bien oui ! Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit à son poste bordel de…  
\- Bowman, ici Carter depuis le centre d’appel de l’ESA. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- J’ai besoin d’un accord de rapatriement au plus vite, sur ordre du capitaine Cooper !  
\- Je vous passe le commandement de suite !  
\- Merci ! […] ON ME PASSE LE HAUT DU SIEGE ! COMMENT IL VA ? […] Fait chier ! […] Allo ? Quelqu’un me reçoit ?  
\- Bowman, ici le Capitaine Stigg, on vient de me transmettre votre demande. Que se passe-t-il là-haut ?  
\- C’est Styles, mon Capitaine ! L’un des panneaux du module n’était pas bien orienté et il a dû faire une sortie extravéhiculaire pour nous permettre d’avancer de nouveau monsieur !  
\- Qui était dehors avec lui ?  
\- Cooper ! Le capitaine Cooper Monsieur ! Mais il n’a rien pu faire pour l’éviter.  
\- Eviter quoi Bowman ?  
\- L’une des palmes s’est décrochée et a percuté Styles, le renvoyant sur la mécanique. Il a été transpercé Monsieur. Il perd du sang, beaucoup trop de sang !  
\- Vous pouvez compresser sa blessure ?  
\- Cappa s’en charge depuis qu’on a réussi à le ramener à bord.  
\- Quel est son état ?  
\- Critique ! D’après Cappa, s’il ne reçoit pas les soins adaptés au plus vite on à près de 90% de risques de le perdre ! Elle craint que des organes aient été touchés !  
\- Vous pouvez être prêts à rentrer d’ici combien de temps ?  
\- Le temps d’inverser les rotations et les programmes, une heure tout au plus !  
\- Et les panneaux ?  
\- Styles a pu les remettre en place avant de se faire percuter Monsieur !  
\- Est-ce qu’il est toujours conscient ?  
\- Attendez. […] HARRY T’ES TOUJOURS AVEC NOUS ? MEC ? […] Il vient de perdre connaissance Monsieur, il n’est plus en état de demander ou refuser la moindre.  
\- Autorisation de rapatriement autorisée KY-987-U ! Je préviens sa famille et les médecins qui pourront se charger de lui dès votre retour. Ne coupez la ligne à aucun prétexte Bowman ! Préparez-vous en laissant tout en place et tenez-moi informé de la moindre démarche. Exécution !  
\- Entendu Monsieur. »


	13. Uranus

Lorsqu’il entendit son portable sonner au beau milieu de la nuit, Louis eut envie de maudire la personne qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure-là. Ça ne pouvait être que Robin. Harry n’était pas sur Terre et ses parents dormaient dans la chambre d’à côté, alors qui d’autre ?

Il s’apprêtait à s’endormir de nouveau lorsque sa sonnerie envahit la pièce une seconde fois. Est-ce que ça pouvait être Gemma ? Est-ce qu’il pouvait y avoir un problème avec David ? Non, ce n’était pas lui qu’elle appellerait, pas vrai ? Pourtant il était trop tard, la question était posée et Louis sentit la panique prendre doucement possession de son corps.

A tâtons, il chercha son portable sur la table de chevet d’Harry – il dormait de son côté depuis son départ – et finit par le porter à son oreille. Ce ne fut ni Gemma qui lui répondit ni même une voix quelconque. A l’autre bout du combiné, il n’y avait que des sanglots et là, le réveil fut aussi violent que s’il venait de prendre un seau d’eau glacée sur la tête. Rapidement, il dégagea son visage de l’écran et en voyant le nom de sa belle-mère, son cœur rata un battement ?

« Allo ? Allo, Virginie ?  
\- Louis ? C’est François.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi vous m’appelez en pleine nuit ? demanda Louis, paniqué, à son beau-père.  
\- Est-ce que tu es tout seul ? Où tes parents sont encore là ?  
\- Mais parents sont là, pourquoi ?  
\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry. »

Le néant prit place tout autour de Louis. Son cœur arrêta de battre. Ses artères ne transportèrent plus aucun sang. Ses oreilles se bouchèrent. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Harry…

« Louis, est-ce que tu peux…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?  
\- On ne sait pas encore, le CNES nous a dit que…  
\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? s’écria Louis. Il est arrivé quoi ? »

De l’autre côté du mur, Louis entendit du bruit et sut qu’il venait de réveiller ses parents. Mais il s’en moqua impunément et reporta bien vite son attention sur le portable suspendu à son oreille. Il allait défaillir.

« Calme-toi s’il te plaît. Tu pourrais venir à la maison tu crois ? Je… Je ne sais pas comment calmer Virginie ni comment me calmer moi. Je dois encore appeler Gemma et je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça.  
\- Est-ce qu’Harry est…  
\- Non, pas pour le moment. Mais c’est assez important pour que la mission au complet soit rapatriée, je n’en sais pas plus que cela.   
\- C’est arrivé quand ? »

Tout en posant ses questions, Louis cherchait des vêtements à enfiler et en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à la va vite, il tomba sur sa mère debout devant la porte. Il ne sut pas si elle comprit de quoi il en retournait vraiment, mais elle lui fit signe que son père et elle allait s’habiller également. Merci, il avait des parents en or.

« Il y a des jours, apparemment.  
\- Ça fait plusieurs jours et on vient seulement de vous appeler ? En plein milieu de la nuit ?  
\- Je n’ai pas tout compris, mais je crois que c’est à cause de leur voyage de retour. Ils attendaient d’être sûrs qu’ils soient rentrés pour nous prévenir, au cas où Harry…  
\- Au cas où il mourrait pendant le voyage ? suffoqua Louis.  
\- C’est ça… Ils viennent tout juste d’atterrir et maintenant je suppose qu’Harry doit déjà être pris en charge !  
\- On arrive, mes parents et moi. Nous faisons au plus vite François. Et essayez de calmer Virginie, d’accord ? Je vais demander à mon père de conduire et je vais appeler Gemma moi-même.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Je lui demande de venir si elle peut, quitte à laisser David à la maison avec papa.  
\- Merci Louis… Merci pour tout.  
\- Merci à vous d’avoir appelé. On fait au plus vite. »

*

Tout semblait d’une lenteur extrême après cela. Les proches d’Harry patientèrent chez ses parents des heures durant, en attente de la moindre information qu’on pourrait leur donner. Quelques minutes seulement après que Louis et Gemma soient arrivés, un opérateur avait téléphoné pour leur donner bien plus de détails que lors du premier appel.

En effet, les parents d’Harry n’avaient été contactés que lorsque la capsule de l’ESA avait été posée à Terre, dans le but de prévenir tout risque potentiel. Désormais, ses supérieurs faisaient en sorte de rapatrier Harry dans un hôpital français dans les plus brefs délais, afin qu’il ait les meilleurs soins possibles. On n’indiquait aucun nom de centre de soins au téléphone, mais une fois de plus, on promettait de les tenir au courant dès que leur fils serait défini comme patient. Lorsque le père d’Harry demanda comment il allait, un blanc suivit sa question et l’opérateur téléphonique ne put que lui dire l’horrible vérité : le pronostique vital était engagé. Sans trop entrer dans les détails, on leur dit pourtant cette fois-ci que c’était suite à une sortie extravéhiculaire que l’incident avait eu lieu. A partir du moment où les termes trop techniques furent employés, François avait passé son portable à Louis, qui à force de vivre avec l’astronaute, avait acquis certaines bases. Après quelques informations pas si importantes que cela, Louis avait appris que son compagnon était inconscient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et que cela devait être la conséquence de la douleur. Pour autant, on ne lui en dit pas plus non plus quant à l’importance de la blessure. 

Le coup de fil datait de presque deux heures et, depuis, plus aucune nouvelle. A la moindre vibration, au moindre bruit, à la moindre chose ressemblant à une sonnerie, tout le monde était aux aguets. Le fiancé de Gemma, et leur petit David, avait fini par les rejoindre eux aussi, inquiet de tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. C’était à la fois dur et terrifiant de devoir attendre ici sans n’avoir aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait vraiment et tout en sachant que tant qu’ils n’étaient pas informés, Harry n’était pas non plus soigné.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, Louis regardait dehors sans penser à rien. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de faire le traducteur entre ses parents et les parents d’Harry, se contentant de les laisser se débrouiller les uns et les autres avec les bases que chacun d’eux avaient dans les deux langues. Il aurait voulu disparaître et ne revenir que lorsque tout irait mieux. Louis imaginait le pire et le nœud qui était dans son estomac depuis qu’il avait décroché en plein milieu de la nuit ne voulait se dissiper. Il était condamné à attendre, comme tout le monde. Aujourd’hui, il prenait plus que jamais conscience de l’état dans lequel il avait dû mettre ses parents des années plus tôt, lorsque c’était eux qui avaient reçu ce genre de coup de fil.

La délivrance se fit alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever dans le ciel. La sonnerie résonna dans la pièce et tout le monde arrêta sa routine. Gemma releva les yeux du biberon de David, les quatre quinquagénaires posèrent leur tasse de thé et Louis sortit de sa contemplation excessive de la pluie sur la vitre. François fut au téléphone pas plus d’une vingtaine de seconde et lorsqu’il coupa la communication, indiqua le lieu dans lequel ils allaient tous se diriger : le CHU de Toulouse. Il était le meilleur hôpital du coin et, au fond, Louis fut soulagé de savoir qu’ils avaient eu de quoi accueillir son compagnon. En danger, il pouvait avoir plus de chances de se remettre entouré des meilleurs.

Les parents de Louis attendaient en retrait, et alors qu’ils virent tout le monde commencer à se préparer, ils demandèrent à leur enfant de leur expliquer. Il le fit, brièvement, et ne se sentant pas à leur place, ses parents proposèrent à Gemma et son conjoint de garder David en attendant leur retour à tous. Gemma les en remercia chaleureusement et leur confia son fils, alors que François et Virginie étaient déjà prêts à partir.

Sans laisser le temps de discuter à qui que ce soit, ils obligèrent tout le monde à monter en voiture avec eux et, bien vite, ils prirent la route vers l’hôpital Universitaire. Personne n’avait moins peur qu’un autre, mais de son siège, Louis fut bien obligé de constater que chaque personne dans cette voiture avait sa moitié près de lui, hormis celui qui attendait de savoir si la sienne allait survivre. Il refusait de penser au pire, parce qu’il croyait plus que n’importe qui en Harry et en son potentiel pour se battre. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls, l’abandonner lui, il allait forcément s’en sortir.

Louis y croyait dur comme fer et il continua de penser ainsi à chaque seconde du trajet, à chaque instant les menant devant le secrétariat, à chaque pas les séparant des supérieurs d’Harry, qui les attendaient dans la salle d’attente.

« Monsieur et Madame Styles ? Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Jean-Jacques Dordain, c’est moi qui aie autorisé la demande de rapatriement de votre fils. »

Une brève poignée de main et un respect immense, ce fut tout ce que Louis vu sous ses yeux. Ce n’était pas plus rassurant qu’autre chose, mais il avait la conviction que cet homme ne leur mentirait pas sur les circonstances de l’accident.

« Comment il va ? interrogea Virginie, comme si cet homme allait pouvoir remplacer un médecin.  
\- Je ne peux pas réellement me prononcer sur la santé d’Harry, mais je peux au moins vous éclairer sur les faits si vous le souhaitez. »

Son regard se tourna sur eux cinq et l’homme sembla bien vite comprendre qui il avait en face de lui. Non seulement il avait donné une chance à Harry, mais il s’était assez intéressé à lui pour ne pas paraître impoli aux yeux de ses proches. Louis apprécia fortement le geste. Ils s’assirent tous les six autour de cafés brûlants et là, au milieu de l’hôpital où Harry était en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort, monsieur Dordain commença à leur conter les faits. On leur parla de panneaux solaires mal positionnés, d’une sortie en dehors de la capsule qu’Harry et un de ses coéquipiers avaient dû faire, d’un fragment de celle-ci se détachant et le projetant contre une tige de métal, de cette tige ayant transpercée son corps, de possibilités que le foie ou la rate ai été touchés et, enfin, de la chute de température excessive qu’Harry avait eu à subir le temps d’être rattrapés dans la capsule. Dans la foulée, il leur expliqua de nouveau pourquoi ils avaient mis plusieurs jours à les prévenir : un protocole avait été mis en place et tant que l’équipage ne touchait pas la Terre, l’ESA avait pour ordre de ne rien divulguer, pour ne pas inquiéter les familles avant qu’on ne puisse prendre en charge le membre de l’équipe. 

« Sachez bien tous les quatre que son coéquipier s’en veux énormément de n’avoir rien pu faire pour lui lorsqu’ils étaient au dehors. Il me demande de vous transmettre tous ses bons sentiments et vous fait savoir qu’il sera au chevet de votre fils dès que possible.  
\- Ses coéquipiers ne sont pas ici ? demanda Gemma sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
\- Pas encore mademoiselle. Nous ne nous sommes chargés que de votre frère vu l’urgence de sa situation. Le reste de l’équipage sera de retour en France dans la journée. »

Dès cet instant, il n’y avait plus rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre. De temps en temps, une infirmière passait pour leur donner l’avancée des médecins et leur faire savoir que ces derniers faisaient tout leur possible. Louis l’espérait bien, il n’était pas prêt à perdre celui qu’il aimait tant. Aucune larme n’avait encore roulé sur sa joue, car l’espoir prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Peut-être même qu’au fond il ne réalisait pas entièrement la gravité de la situation. Ça semblait si irréel, tellement similaire au scénario d’un film, que le jeune homme n’en saisissait pas toutes les nuances. Pourtant, lorsqu’un médecin apparut enfin, l’air épuisé et les cheveux décoiffés, Louis alla vers lui aussi vite que les autres. La peur était présente.

« Vous êtes la famille de monsieur Styles ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Il va s’en sortir, sourit le médecin en soufflant. Ça n’a pas été facile, ça a duré des heures nous en avons conscience, mais le nécessaire a été fait. Il est en salle de réveil pour le moment, alors nous ne pouvons pas encore dire exactement quelles seront les séquelles. Parce qu’après un tel choc, il y en aura forcément. Une fois qu’il sera parmi nous et que les diagnostics auront été posés, un membre du personnel viendra vous chercher pour vous emmener auprès de lui s’il le souhaite. »

Tout le monde remercia le médecin chaleureusement. Et enfin, Louis pleura. Heureusement pour tout le monde, c’étaient des larmes de joies. Dans l’euphorie, il alla appeler ses parents et les informa des événements : lui et les Styles allaient être là encore longtemps. Sa mère le rassura, David était entre de bonnes mains. Louis n’en douta pas, personne n’en douta, mais personne ne pensa non plus à tout ce qu’il restait à vivre : le diagnostic pouvait tout et rien dire.

*

En voulant ouvrir les yeux, Harry prit conscience de la douleur lancinante qui traversait son crâne. Les gardant fermé pour le moment, il analysa son environnement sonore et olfactif. Bien vite, il comprit qu’il n’était plus à bord de la capsule. Ça sentait fort, comme du formol. Associé au tintement distinctif et répétitif qu’il entendait tout près de lui, il n’eut pas de mal à saisir l’endroit où il était. La véritable question, c’était comment il avait pu atterrir à l’hôpital alors que son dernier souvenir remontait à l’espace. Est-ce qu’ils avaient eu un accident ? Bon sang, non, ils n’auraient jamais pu être retrouvés en vie et à temps. Est-ce qu’il avait été blessé lors de leur retour sur Terre ? Mince, Harry n’avait pas en mémoire une quelconque forme de procédure de retour. Est-ce qu’il avait été dans le coma ? Est-ce qu’il avait inventé sa vie, son métier ou encore même Louis ? Non, impossible. Il avait trop de détails en tête, il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé l’odeur de Louis dans un rêve ni même se souvenir de chacun des boutons du panneau de contrôle de son module. Un rêve n’était pas aussi précis, ce n’était pas faisable.

Harry fit alors ce qu’il faisait depuis des jours, sans même le savoir, il fut fort. Luttant contre la douleur, il ouvrit doucement les paupières et fut ébloui par la lumière environnante. Le néon n’était pourtant pas allumé, mais la luminosité due au soleil était déjà bien trop forte pour lui. Une fois habitué à cette source lumineuse, le jeune homme put enfin voir ce qui se tenait autour de lui et il en fut déstabilisé. Bien entendu qu’il était le patient, ça il l’avait compris, mais à voir tout ce qui se tenait autour de lui, il put également saisir certaines choses assez facilement. Il avait une perfusion alimentaire et une hydratante, ce qui indiquait qu’il avait d^^u être assez longtemps inactif pour ne plus se nourrir et boire seul. Se pouvait-il qu’il est été dans le coma ? Il ne semblait pas avoir de bandage ou quoique ce soit autour de la tête, la commotion cérébrale ne semblait pas à l’ordre du jour. Son ventre lui, c’était autre chose. En soulevant les draps, Harry put juste voir un bandage entouré son corps presque intégralement et, enfin, il se dit qu’appeler quelqu’un serait le plus facile pour avoir des réponses. 

Trouver le bouton d’aide ne fut pas compliqué et, à l’instant où il appuya dessus, il entendit un remue-ménage dans le couloir juste derrière sa porte. A l’évidence, il avait été surveillé depuis son arrivée. Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien s’être passé ?

« Monsieur Styles, je suis ravie de vous voir parmi-nous.  
\- Je suppose que je dois l’être aussi, sourit-il poliment.  
-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, en effet. »

L’infirmière lui parlait comme si elle était convaincue qu’il savait ce qui était en train de se passer et Harry n’aimait pas ça. Tout de suite, il s’imagina avoir perdu la mémoire et, aussitôt, il repensa à Louis. Il se souvenait de l’avoir vu alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir en mission et ce fut le flou. Il n’avait aucune image en tête de son retour et il n’arriva pas à se rappeler comment était sa famille ce jour-là.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- Le Docteur va venir vous voir, je crois qu’il –  
\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ?  
\- Vous n’avez aucun souvenir ?  
\- La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c’est l’espace. Je suis astronaute, j’ai effectué une mission et je ne me souviens pas d’être rentré. On est bien en 2017 ?  
\- Bien entendu. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, votre mission est partie voilà quatre mois seulement. Je vais chercher le Docteur, je reviens tout de suite. »

Quatre mois. Soit absolument pas les six prévus. S’il n’avait pas paniqué jusqu’ici, il fut difficile pour Harry de continuer à contrôler son angoisse naissante. Il était dans un lit d’hôpital, sans souvenirs très récent et avait de toute évidence quitté la capsule bien avant son retour. C’était insensé ! Jamais il n’aurait pu partir seul. Et tous rentrer, ça aurait été une perte d’argent bien trop importante pour l’ESA, jamais les dirigeants n’auraient acceptés. Sans attendre le médecin prévu, Harry sonna de nouveau pour appeler quelqu’un et avoir des réponses, il en avait besoin maintenant. Ce fut un homme qui entra presque aussitôt, suivi de l’infirmière qui était venue à son réveil. Après un échange de politesse durant lequel il apprit qu’il s’agissait du chirurgien qui l’avait opéré, Harry cru qu’il allait défaillir. 

« Sans vouloir paraître pressant, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici et ça commence à vraiment m’angoisser, répondit Harry sans attendre.  
\- Très bien. Vous avez eu un accident monsieur Styles. Je ne m’y connais pas assez en engin spatiaux pour vous décrire exactement ce qu’il s’est passé, vos supérieurs le feront bien mieux que moi, mais il en a résulté une intrusion dans votre abdomen.  
\- Une intrusion ?  
\- Vous avez été empalé sur une barre de métal et rapatrié en urgences depuis l’espace. Vous avez posé pied sur Terre dans la nuit et êtes arrivé ici ce matin par hélicoptère, ou mon confrère et moi-même vous avons pris en charge. »

S’il avait voulu avoir des réponses, Harry était servi. Au moins, ce médecin était clair et précis et il n’était pas compliqué pour le jeune homme de suivre sa propre épopée à travers la voix de cet homme. Des images lui revenaient doucement et il réussissait à les assembler pour en créer un souvenir sur tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Rien n’avait été un rêve, bien au contraire.

« Par chance, ni votre foie ni votre rate n’ont été touchés, contrairement à ce que nous avons tout d’abord cru. Nous avons réparé les dégâts internes avant de vous recoudre sur une grosse partie du ventre, il vous faudra faire très attention.  
\- Je pourrais marcher quand même ou je devrais rester immobile ? »

Le blanc qui suivit la question d’Harry le fit frissonner. Il n’aimait ni la tournure que prenaient les choses ni la façon dont l’infirmière baissa le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien. Relevant la couverture qui traînait sur ses jambes, le médecin approcha un stylo de la jambe d’Harry et ce dernier voulu la repousser. C’est à cet instant précis qu’il remarqua qu’il ne pouvait le faire et en prime, qu’il ne sentait rien de la froideur et de la pointe du stylo sur son tibia.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veux dire ? demanda-t-il pressement.   
\- C’est là le plus gros problème, monsieur Styles. Si vos organes ont été épargnés, il n’en a pas été de même de vos vertèbres.  
\- Vous entendez quoi par là ?  
\- Un système d’imagerie médicale a montré que vos vertèbres D5 et D6 ont été grièvement touchées, entraînant une compression de la moelle épinière. Pour le moment, vos jambes sont paralysées.  
\- Pour le moment ? rit Harry nerveusement, au bord des larmes.  
\- Avec beaucoup de travail et de volonté, il y a toujours un espoir de retrouver votre motricité.  
\- Mais ? répondit-il sachant d’avance qu’il devait y avoir une condition.  
\- Mais si dans six mois tout au plus il n’y a pas eu d’avancement, ce sera irréversible. »

La seule chose à laquelle Harry pensa, c’était l’espace. S’il ne marchait plus, s’il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses jambes, s’il se retrouvait en fauteuil roulant, il avait fait là sa dernière mission spatiale. Il n’avait même pas trente ans et peut-être que son rêve se brisait ici et maintenant, en même temps que ses deux jambes.

« C’est quoi la solution ?  
\- Une hospitalisation longue en centre de rééducation. Vous auriez des séances de kinésithérapie quotidienne, des masseurs professionnels pour retrouver vos sensations et tout le suivi médical qui s’en découlerait. Si l’argent est un problème, sachez que dans votre cas, la Sécurité Sociale prend énormément en charge.  
\- Je pourrais sortir ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Si je dois aller là-bas, est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi parfois ? Ou même avant ?  
\- Avant, ce n’est pas recommandé. Plus vite vous commencerez et plus vos chances seront grandes. Quant aux permissions, ce sera à voir avec l’établissement qui vous aura à sa charge, si vous y avez le droit, ce sera certainement le week-end, comme dans beaucoup d’endroits.  
\- On signe où ? »

Une fois de plus, Harry n’eut besoin de personne pour prendre sa décision. C’était soit il marchait de nouveau et essayait de croire encore en ses rêves, soit il abandonnait maintenant la vie. Il n’avait aucunement envie d’entendre ses proches lui donner leurs avis, pas plus qu’il avait envie de les voir pleurer à son chevet. Harry avait dû les terroriser et il s’en rendait compte maintenant. Louis devait être bouleversé. En pensant à lui, Harry ne put pas retenir les larmes qui échappèrent à ses yeux : est-ce qu’il voudrait toujours de lui dans un fauteuil roulant ?

Après avoir pris note des désirs d’Harry, le chirurgien lui fit savoir qu’il lui ferait apporter des informations au plus vite quant à son transfert. S’il arrivait à faire ça rapidement et à lui trouver une place digne de ce nom, le jeune astronaute pourrait être dans un tel centre dès demain. Et tous les deux savaient que les employeurs d’Harry allaient faire beaucoup pour que ce soit le cas. 

La seule chose qu’il resta à faire au médecin avant de partir, ce fut de demander au jeune homme s’il voulait voir ses proches. En apprenant qu’ils étaient tous là depuis des heures, Harry eut le ventre noué par l’inquiétude. Il donna rapidement sa réponse, tout en précisant qu’il ne voulait pas être celui à leur annoncer pour ses jambes. Gentiment, l’infirmière se propose à la fois pour aller les chercher, mais aussi pour leur expliquer les faits avant qu’ils ne viennent le voir. Harry la remercia sincèrement et bien vite, il se retrouva seul.

La détresse put enfin l’envahir sans qu’il n’en ait honte et, malgré ses sanglots, son ventre lui fit un mal atroce. Comment allait-il pouvoir commencer une rééducation avec une telle blessure ? A l’évidence, ses médecins sauraient, mais en attendant il nageait dans un flou total.

Il n’eut cependant pas le temps d’y songer plus, alors qu’on frappait à sa porte et que toute sa petite famille entrait. Ses parents, sa sœur et son conjoint, et le vide. Harry les serra fort dans ses bras, autant qu’il le pouvait avec sa blessure, mais il y mit toute son âme. Il les aimait si fort et il leur avait fait vivre tellement… Sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes, sans doute encore sous le choc du diagnostic. Lorsque Gemma vint embrasser sa tempe, il put voir sur ses joues qu’elle avait pleuré elle aussi. Il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir, c’était là son dernier souhait. Et bon sang, il ne voulait surtout pas non plus qu’elles aient pitié. La seule personne dont il aurait accepté une telle chose, parce qu’il savait ce que cela aurait signifié entre eux, elle n’était pas là. Harry attendit encore quelques instants avant de laisser son ventre se consumer. Est-ce que Louis était parti à cause de ses jambes ? C’était ça, hein ? Le fauteuil lui avait fait peur parce qu’il n’avait pas signé pour ça ? Harry comprenait, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de fondre en larmes alors que son père était en train de lui parler.

« Trésor, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? s’inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Louis est parti…  
\- Oh mon ange, chuchota sa mère en venant s’asseoir près de lui. Il est simplement resté dehors avec l’infirmière, pour la questionner sur tout le nécessaire à faire chez vous pour que ce soit accessible pour toi. Et peut-être aussi pour sécher ses larmes, sourit-elle, il était pire que moi… »

Un rire. Ce fut la seule réponse qu’Harry trouva. Un rire de soulagement, qui se concrétisa lorsqu’il entendit la porte s’ouvrir derrière son beau-frère. L’être aimé était là, plus beau que jamais, et lorsqu’il s’approcha de lui, Harry cru défaillir. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Sans perdre une seconde, Louis entoura sa nuque et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, là où ses larmes chaudes roulèrent sur sa peau. Il lui murmura mille mots d’amour, l’embrassa plus encore et quand tout deux eurent essuyés un tant soit peu de leurs larmes, il lui donna un baiser digne de ce nom.

« On va se battre mon Cœur, tous les deux. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Pinky promise. »


	14. Neptune

Jamais Harry n’aurait pu songer que ce soit si compliqué. Dans son imagination, il s’était plongé dans une utopie de laquelle tout ressortait pour le mieux. Il s’y était vu se tenir debout au bout de quelques jours et remarcher presque aussi rapidement. Dans les films ça semblait facile, alors pourquoi aurait-il du croire le contraire pour sa propre expérience ? C’était pourtant celle-ci qui l’avait ramené à la réalité.

Cela faisait déjà cinq semaines qu’Harry était au centre de rééducation et, pour dire vrai, cela n’en faisait que deux qu’il travaillait avec son kiné. Lors des trois premières, sa blessure l’avait empêché de bouger correctement son buste et le corps médical avait préféré ne prendre aucun risque. Durant ces longues semaines, il avait simplement fait des exercices couchés, où la force de son esprit sur ses jambes avait essayé d’opérer. Mais rien n’y avait fait. Malgré toute la volonté du monde, Harry n’avait pas réussi à bouger un seul orteil. Et si Louis n’était pas venu à lui tous les jours, nul doute qu’il aurait fini par perdre l’esprit.

Depuis, et au fil des jours, son esprit n’était pas certain de ce qu’il voulait. Deux semaines à faire de la kinésithérapie, c’était peu, le jeune homme le savait, mais à nouveau il avait voulu y croire trop vite. En réalité, ça lui faisait une peur bleue. Au sein de son esprit, Harry avait installé un décompte sur les six mois que lui avait prédit le médecin le jour de son réveil. Aujourd’hui, il ne lui restait plus que dix-neuf semaines sur les vingt-quatre qu’on lui avait indiqués avant que tout espoir ne disparaisse.

« Alors ? Comment ça a été aujourd’hui ? »

Chaque jour, Louis rentrait dans sa chambre avec la même question. Et si au début Harry avait trouvé ça attendrissant, ça l’exécrait en ce moment même. Qu’est-ce que son petit ami attendait ? Qu’il lui dise qu’il venait de danser un tango ? Ou bien qu’il confirme que ses progrès étaient toujours aussi inexistants ?

« Pas mieux qu’hier.  
\- Tu as vu ton kiné ce matin ?  
\- Hum. »

Il était vrai que Louis était l’homme parfait. Malgré sa période d’examens et son début de recherche d’emploi, il venait chaque soir après ses révisions pour tenir compagnie à celui qu’il aimait. Et bien entendu qu’Harry en était touché, bien entendu qu’il se rendait compte de tout ce que cela signifiait, mais sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait que s’accentuer ici. Aussi, parfois, il lui arrivait de penser qu’il ne voulait même pas voir Louis franchir la porte. Tout à l’heure, il avait même espéré que son compagnon attrape une grippe et ne puisse pas entrer dans l’enceinte du bâtiment. 

« Regarde, j’ai apporté ça avec moi aujourd’hui ! »

Louis tremblait d’excitation et en voyant la brochure que lui tendait son petit-ami, Harry en oublia sa rancune. Au moins pour le moment. Il jonglait sans cesse entre deux sensations tellement différentes qu’il n’arrivait plus à trouver le bon équilibre. Il devait se ressaisir avant de perdre tout, et tout le monde.

« Tu vas postuler là-bas ? s’exclama Harry.  
\- J’ai envoyé ma candidature cet après-midi !  
\- Sérieux ?   
\- Je sais que j’ai aucune expérience, mais j’aurais été tellement con de ne pas essayer ! C’est une des plus grandes agences d’Angleterre et leur première implantation française se fait à Toulouse ! Holy shit ! C’est le karma !  
\- Depuis quand tu crois au karma ?  
\- Depuis aujourd’hui ! Ce job est fait pour moi, je le sais ! Et je serai là, tout à côté ! »

Le cri de joie qu’exprima Louis voulu tout dire et Harry sentit une fierté immense envahir tout ce qu’il était. L’homme de sa vie venait de postuler au boulot de ses rêves et qui il était, lui, pour ne pas savoir toutes les conséquences que ça pouvait avoir sur toute une vie. Au moins, s’il réussissait, Louis ne risquait pas de se faire empaler dans l’espace.

« J’espère que tu auras le poste mon Cœur. Tu le mérites tellement.  
\- Si je peux avoir ce poste, tu peux réussir à marcher Harry. On est main dans la main, d’accord ? »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il fasse cela ? Associer deux « je » en un « nous ». Bien entendu qu’ils étaient ensemble, bien entendu que pour la plupart des choses ils formaient une unité, mais dans ce genre d’épreuves, qu’est-ce que Louis pensait pouvoir faire pour lui ? Il allait lui donner une paire de jambe fonctionnelle ? Réparer sa colonne vertébrale ? Peut-être agiter un os au bout d’un couloir et voir si Harry pouvait venir le récupérer en courant.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un service sans que tu ne le prenne mal ?  
\- Dis toujours, répondit Louis surprit.  
\- C’est pas facile pour moi d’être ici, tu le sais et… Est-ce que tu… »

C’était plus difficile à dire qu’à penser, mais Harry sentait qu’il en avait besoin. A la fois pour lui-même, mais aussi pour leur couple. S’il avait du mal à s’avouer qu’il n’arrivait à rien, c’était encore plus compliqué de devoir chaque jour le redire à Louis. Et même si ce dernier avait chaque fois la délicatesse de ne pas le montrer, il savait combien il devait le décevoir.

« J’aimerais que tu arrêtes de venir tous les jours. »

La réponse fut rapide et en relevant le regard, Harry put déjà voir les yeux de Louis se remplir de larmes. Vivement, il l’invita à s’asseoir près de lui.

« Ce n’est pas contre toi. J’ai simplement… Besoin d’être un peu seul en ce moment.  
\- Mais je… Je fais quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
\- Pas du tout. Mais c’est difficile pour moi Lou. Je ne te demande pas de ne venir que le dimanche, juste… Un jour sur deux déjà, ce serait bien. Non ? Et ça te permettrait de travailler un peu plus. »

Louis acquiesça, même si Harry n’était pas tout à fait certain de la manière dont il prenait les choses. Mais au fond de lui, il avait envie d’être égoïste, au moins un tout petit peu, et de se retrouver seul avec lui-même au moins la moitié de la semaine. Ce serait toujours ça de prit pour éviter à son front de se voir parer du mot « déchet » chaque fois que quelqu’un posait le regard sur lui.

*

La première permission d’Harry fut établie seulement deux semaines plus tard. A sa demande, Louis n’était plus venu qu’un jour sur deux depuis et l’amertume de l’instant c’était doucement envolé. En ce vendredi soir Louis ne viendrait pas, mais c’était uniquement parce qu’une ambulance emmenait Harry jusque chez lui en ce moment même. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver seuls, dans leur cocon, et ce n’était pas arrivé depuis des mois, la nuit précédent le départ d’Harry pour l’espace. Il c’était passé tellement de choses depuis lors qu’il semblait à chacun d’eux que ce moment n’avait jamais existé. 

Regardant la route de sa place à l’arrière de la voiture, Harry ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou pleurer. Il était heureux de venir passer le week-end chez eux, c’était une évidence, mais c’était aussi douloureux de se voir faire le chemin dans une ambulance parce qu’il n’était plus capable de conduire lui-même.

Il ne fallait pas qu’il renie ses récents progrès. La psychologue qui le suivait lui avait maintes fois laissé entendre que même le plus petit des efforts devait être vu comme le franchissement d’une montagne et le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour se voir la gravir au fur et à mesure. Parfois, il avait simplement l’impression de stagner en bas de celle-ci et levait la tête en prenant peur de sa hauteur. 

Sortant de sa rêverie lorsque quelqu’un frappa à la vitre de la voiture, Harry fut surpris d’y voir Louis et de constater qu’ils étaient déjà arrivés. Il aurait voulu l’embrasser là, au milieu de la place publique, devant le monde entier, sans attendre qui que ce soit, mais il ne le put. D’abord, on lui apporta son fauteuil roulant, ensuite on le glissa dedans et là, enfin, il put saluer comme il se devait l’homme qu’il aimait.

« Messieurs, vous avez besoin d’autre chose ?  
\- Non merci c’est gentil, sourit Louis. L’immeuble est équipé d’un ascenseur accessible aux fauteuils et les couloirs sont assez grands pour circuler.  
\- Très bien. Ce sera certainement un collègue à moi qui passera dimanche. Il faut être au centre pour 17h maximum, alors il est prévu qu’il vienne une heure en amont, au cas où.  
\- On note ça, il n’y a pas de souci, affirma Harry. Passez une bonne journée. »

Son sac à dos sur ses jambes et Louis près de lui, Harry soupira fortement avant de se laisser aller à rouler vers la porte. Mais une fois à l’intérieur, ce fut la libération et il se sentit revivre. Ce week-end allait lui faire un bien fou, il en était convaincu. Et il le fut encore plus en voyant que Louis avait tout fait pour qu’il se sente au mieux une fois dans l’appartement. L’essentiel était à sa hauteur et les meubles avaient été agencé de façon à ce qu’il puisse se déplacer seul : un semblant d’autonomie s’offrait malgré tout à lui. 

Le soir même, les parents et la sœur d’Harry vinrent dîner et tout se passa comme à merveille. Depuis que Gemma avait accouché, c’était la première fois qu’Harry était réuni avec eux tous en dehors d’une chambre d’hôpital et son cœur s’emballait à chaque émotion infime qui se produisait. Que ce soit du plat de viande que lui passa sa mère au baiser amoureux de Louis, en passant par le biberon qu’il donna à David. Ce petit bout de chou le faisait fondre littéralement et chaque fois que leur regard se rencontrait, Harry voulait se battre plus encore. Il était son parrain et il aurait tellement de choses à lui montrer lorsqu’il serait plus âgé.

Mettre Harry au lit fut une épreuve de plus, parce que s‘il avait besoin d’aide pour aller aux toilettes, il en avait aussi besoin pour se déshabiller, se glisser dans un lit en hauteur et s’y positionner confortablement. Heureusement, ils étaient un nous. Cette nuit là, Louis et Harry s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre à la vitesse de la lumière, tous deux éreintés et prêts à prendre des forces pour le lendemain.

Ce lendemain qui se passa mieux encore que la soirée de la veille. Dans leur cocon, les deux amants retrouvaient leur complicité et se sentaient de nouveau unis. Ils riaient, s’aimaient, profitaient. Ils avaient même été faire un tour dans le parc en bas de leur immeuble et le sourire d’Harry avait valu toutes les étoiles du ciel aux yeux de Louis. Et même si tout ne pouvait pas être rose, le jeune anglais faisait de son mieux et Harry lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. 

La plus grande peur du jeune homme était de finir dépendant de quelqu’un et là, à travers une simple journée, Louis lui avait permis de comprendre qu’il ne lui volerait jamais sa liberté. C’était au travers de mots, mais aussi de gestes et d’attitudes. Louis était tendre, mais pas dans l’excès. Louis prenait soin de lui, mais sans avoir pitié. Louis l’aimait passionnément, mais sans faire attention aux deux roues grâce auxquelles il circulait. Finalement, d’eux deux, c’était Harry qui avait le plus de mal à se faire à tout ceci. Il était chez lui, il se sentait à sa place, mais bien des choses allaient devoir changer s’il voulait que tout fonctionne.

« Au fait ! chuchota Louis alors qu’ils venaient de se coucher. Nous n’avons pas encore célébrer ce qu’il s’est passé vendredi !  
\- C’était pas grand-chose, Lou.  
\- Tu as tenu debout Harry, tout seul ! Ce n’est peut-être pas un premier pas, mais c’est déjà énorme !  
\- Le kiné a dit que c’était un bon début, c’est vrai, fut-il obligé de sourire.  
\- Evidemment que cela en est un ! »

Précautionneux, Louis se hissa sur le corps de son petit-ami et dessina des runes invisibles sur son torse nu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas partagé un tel moment d’intimité qu’à ce simple contact, tous deux frissonnèrent. C’était seulement la deuxième fois qu’ils dormaient ensemble en près de six mois – et ce malgré le retour prématuré d’Harry il y avait deux mois – et ce soir, Louis voulait que ce soit différent de la veille. Il voulait que son petit-ami se sente vivant, et fort, et aussi désiré. Harry avait beau ne pas avoir l’usage de ses jambes pour le moment, Louis ne l’en trouvait pas moins attirant pour autant et il voulait le lui faire savoir.

Avec une tendresse inégalable, il se pencha pour embrasser son amant et murmura à son attention combien il était fou amoureux de lui. De ses lèvres, Louis dévia sur la mandibule de son compagnon, avant de laisser sa bouche flotter le long de sa gorge. Son pouls s’emballait et il pouvait déjà sentir son propre sang brûler tel un feu vif.

« Tu es tellement beau… »

Harry accueilli le compliment avec beaucoup de ravissement. Son cœur s’emballait, le bout de ses doigts s’embrasaient, son esprit ressentait un désir immense, mais rien de plus. Louis était littéralement en train de provoquer son bassin, Harry pouvait le voir de ses propres yeux, tout comme il pouvait voir qu’il n’y était pas réceptif. Ce n’était pas que son corps ne désirait pas Louis, c’était que son désir n’allait pas plus loin que la moitié de son corps. Et là, au milieu de ses propres draps, Harry sut qu’il était perdu.

Durant un court instant, la déception s’empara de lui. Ses yeux se voilèrent et se perdirent dans l’espace temps. Aucun médecin ne lui avait parlé de cela, personne n’avait évoqué sa vie sexuelle, pas même lui. Dans un hôpital, surveillé en continu, jamais Harry ne s’était posé la question et avait pu demander des réponses. C’était tellement logique en réalité, qu’il aurait dû le comprendre bien avant. Mais c’était là, prisonnier d’un Louis dont la libido n’était pas affectée, qu’il fallait qu’il s’en rende compte. Ce fut à cet instant que la honte et la colère explosèrent en lui.

Brutalement, et à la simple force de ses bras, Harry repoussa Louis et le fit presque tomber par terre. Là, il commença à crier, puis à pleurer, si fort, que son petit-ami ne fut pas capable d’interpréter le moindre de ses mots. Il essaya de le calmer, en vain, et ne vit finalement qu’une solution.

« Harry ! Stop ! »

Le bruit de la main de Louis sur la joue de son compagnon résonna dans la pièce et dans un lointain écho, l’on pouvait encore l’entendre.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu’il se passe ? Sans que tu ne cries ! » demanda Louis, essoufflé.

Sur le visage d’Harry, les larmes ne cessaient pas de rouler. Les perles salées rejoignaient son cou toujours plus nombreuses, là où pas moins de quelques instants plus tôt, Louis avait ses lèvres.

« J’ai tout perdu…  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? chuchota Louis en s’avançant, comme pour ne pas effrayer son amant.  
\- Il ne s’agit plus seulement de mes jambes…  
\- De quoi d’autres ?  
\- De tout ce qui se passe en dessous… »

Du regard d’Harry, à la situation qui venait de se produire, il ne suffit à Louis que de tout lier pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. C’était aussi inattendu que faire se pouvait, mais finalement pas si étonnant.

« Ce n’est pas grave Harry, on va…  
\- Je suis émasculé ! Putain ! Viens pas me dire que ce n’est pas grave alors que t’as aucune idée de ce que je ressens ! cria finalement Harry.  
\- Tu es en colère, et c’est normal. Mais crier ne va rien y changer.  
\- Je crie si je veux ! C’est pas toi qui va voir ton mec se tirer parce que t’es plus capable de bander ! »

Dans sa colère, Harry mettait des mots sur tout ce qui lui traversait l’esprit. Et finalement, le problème le plus angoissant était toujours le même : perdre Louis.

« Arrête de dire n’importe quoi Trésor… Tu me vois partir après deux ans de relation simplement parce que tu as un problème d’érection ?  
\- C’est pas seulement un problème d’érection putain ! Enlève les œillères que t’as devant les yeux ! Le sang ne passe plus assez, nada ! Si je n’arrive pas à débloquer ces saloperies de vertèbres non seulement je ne remarcherais pas, mais en plus je ne pourrais jamais plus faire l’amour !  
\- Alors bats-toi ! Ne laisse pas tomber !   
\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! » hurla Harry en jetant un coussin à travers la pièce.

Jamais Louis ne l’avait vu dans un tel état, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry. Sa détresse et son handicap le rendait non seulement hargneux, mais aussi méchant. Louis n’avait pas peur qu’il s’en prenne à lui physiquement, mais il savait qu’Harry connaissait les mots à dire pour le faire flancher. Il lui aurait suffit de tellement peu pour le briser, que le jeune homme savait que son compagnon tentait de se maîtriser. Son regard était empli de tellement de haine que s’il la laissant sortir, elle pourrait être dévastatrice. C’était à lui de l’aider à la contenir.

« Je serais là Harry, je serais là avec toi.  
\- Et tu seras là aussi si je passe ma vie dans un fauteuil ?  
\- Evidemment !  
\- Et tu feras quoi de ta libido ?  
\- Je la contiendrais !  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule c’est ça ? Tu tiendrais quoi ? Un an ? Deux peut-être ! Et après quoi ? T’iras voir des putes ? Ou alors tu iras te faire sauter quand tu me diras que tu vas au travail pendant que moi je serais là comme un con à regarder la télé ? Va chier ! C’est pas ce que je veux pour ma vie ! Et c’est pas ce que toi tu veux non plus !  
\- C’est toi que je veux, Harry !   
\- Pas cet Harry là ! pointa Harry dans sa direction. Pas cette merde que je suis devenu ! »

Et à l’instant où l’astronaute tira les draps de sur lui, Louis sut que c’était peine perdue. Sans qu’il n’ait le temps de le retenir, Harry immisça un geste du torse pour descendre du lit, oubliant complètement que ses jambes n’allaient pas suivre. Sous les yeux impuissants de son amant, Harry rejoignit le sol dans un bruit sourd et son hurlement du s’entendre à travers l’immeuble tout entier.

Louis essaya bien de l’approcher, avec l’espoir de le relever, mais il n’arriva à rien obtenir d’autre que des insultes et des tentatives de coups. Harry perdait pieds devant lui et ça lui broyait le cœur bien plus fort que tout ce qu’il avait connu dans sa misérable jeunesse.

Il n’eut pas d’autres choix que d’appeler les pompiers, qui à l’entente des cris d’Harry ne mirent pas plus de quelques minutes pour arriver. Une fois qu’ils furent sur place, une fois Harry dans son fauteuil, une fois un semblant de calme revenu, la sentence tomba. Lorsque l’un des professionnels demanda à Harry où il voulait que lui et ses collègues le place, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Et elle brisa la partie de Louis qui n’avait pas encore été affectée ce soir.

« Ramener moi au contre de rééducation. »

*

C’était dans les moments difficiles que s’évaluait le plus souvent la force d’un couple. Encore fallait-il que les deux côtés s’investissent autant pour que tout se déroule au mieux. Louis avait l’impression d’être tout seul dans le sien depuis le week-end de permission d’Harry. 

Voilà près d’une quinzaine de jours que son petit-ami tenait à peine cas de lui, qu’il ne répondait plus à ses SMS et qu’il était à la limite de l’ignorance lorsqu’il lui rendait visite. Avant-hier, Louis avait trouvé le moyen de venir en même temps que les parents d’Harry, pour être sûr de ne pas être seul à seul avec lui. Ca le rendait aussi malheureux qu’en colère, lui qui faisait tout depuis bientôt trois mois pour montrer à son compagnon qu’il n’était pas seul. Finalement, d’eux deux, peut-être bien que c’était lui qui était le plus seul.

Louis n’osait parler de la situation à personne. Ses parents s’en inquièteraient trop, Robin lui dirait de quitter Harry sur le champ et Gemma était sa propre sœur, il ne pouvait pas parler d’une telle chose avec elle, tout amis proches qu’ils étaient. Maintenant que ses examens étaient terminés, Louis passait simplement ses journées à tourner en rond dans leur appartement. Il avait même repris le chemin de son ancienne chambre, le souvenir douloureux d’un Harry au sol emplissant trop la leur.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi aujourd’hui, Louis arriva pourtant déterminé au centre de rééducation ce soir là. Il savait qu’Harry l’aimait, au moins autant qu’il l’était en retour, et que s’il arrivait à lui faire prendre conscience que leur couple prenait l’eau, le déclic pourrait suffire à son petit-ami. Il ne suffisait pas de grand-chose, simplement d’un petit coup de pouce du destin.

Saluant le personnel sur son passage, Louis avait un sourire accroché au visage et il comptait bien repartir sans qu’il ne le lui soit arraché. La porte de la chambre d’Harry était ouverte et avec un air guilleret l’embaumant tout entier, Louis vint déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de son astronaute favori en y pénétrant.

« Alors mon ange ? Quoi de neuf sur ta planète.  
\- T’as qu’à aller demander à Cooper, il est parti il y a à peine dix minutes et lui il ira encore en voir des planètes. Si tu cours vite, étant donné que tu le peux, tu devrais pouvoir le rattraper. »

Ca ne commençait pas de la meilleure des façons, mais c’était comme ça chaque jour. Louis devait simplement ne pas se laisser abattre aujourd’hui. Lui et Harry n’étaient certes pas mariés, mais il n’en restait pas moins présent dans le meilleur comme le pire et il fallait bien surmonter ce dernier.

« Et le kiné alors ? Ca avait l’air de bien avancer quand nous sommes venus avec tes parents !  
\- Je suis tombé ce matin. Telle la grosse merde que je suis.  
\- Harry, ne dis pas s’il te plaît.  
\- Quoi ? tonna-t-il en daignant enfin accorder un regard à Louis. Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité, elle fait trop mal ?  
\- Ce n’est pas une question de vérité, mais d’estime de toi là.  
\- T’es qui pour savoir l’estime que je dois avoir de moi ? »

La première barrière que Louis s’était forgée pour survivre jusqu’à ce soir venait de céder. Heureusement pour lui, il avait songé à en bâtir quelques unes pour avoir le courage de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Il me semble qu’on a partagé suffisamment de choses toi et moi pour que je me le permette.  
\- Tu ne veux pas parler correctement ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ton accent là, ça m’exaspère. »

Barrière numéro deux : KO. Harry se servait de méchanceté pour l’évincer, mais à force d’en subir les conséquences, Louis n’était plus certain de ce que son amant voulait. Et s’il faisait tout cela parce que lui n’en voulait plus de l’union de leur couple ? Pousser Louis à bout, c’était une bonne façon pour Harry de rompre sans passer pour celui qui avait tout brisé. Mince ! Et non ! Harry n’était pas quelqu’un comme ça.

« Harry je pourrais savoir ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- Rien !   
\- Tu me parles comme à un chien mais il n’y a rien ?  
\- Arrête d’exagérer !  
\- Harry s’il te plaît regarde moi quand je te parle ! »

Louis haussa le ton alors que sa voix tremblait légèrement et à nouveau, il eu droit au regard d’Harry le foudroyant sur place. Et au fond de lui, il eu un pressentiment tellement mauvais qu’il eut envie de fuir la chambre en courant.

« Tu pourrais au moins me parler, je n’ai pas le droit à la vérité ?  
\- C’est la vérité que tu veux, t’es sûr de toi ?  
\- On a pour habitude de se mentir tous les deux ?  
\- Je crois que oui. Dernièrement, tu arrives même à te mentir à toi-même !  
\- De quoi tu parles encore ? soupira Louis.  
\- Casse-toi ! »

C’était froid et distant, sans aucune once de plaisanterie ou de taquinerie.

« Comment ça ?  
\- Tu voulais la vérité ? La voilà. Je voudrais que tu partes Louis.  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Il ne t’en faut qu’une seule ?  
\- Holy shit ! Je mérite un peu plus de respect que ça, alors calme-toi ! cria Louis, perdant doucement le contrôle de ses barrières de protection.  
\- J’en ai marre de me calmer ! Harry calme-toi ! Harry fais ci ! Harry fais ça ! Va te faire foutre Louis !  
\- C’est tellement gentil que…  
\- Je ne plaisante pas Louis ! Va te faire foutre, littéralement ! Tu connais ça ! »

La dernière des barrières de Louis vola en éclats. Il avait toujours su que le jour où Harry voudrait le briser, il lui suffirait d’employer quelques mots pour le faire. Dans sa naïveté, et sans doute parce qu’il avait cru au Prince Charmant dans ses bras, il n’avait jamais pensé qu’Harry le ferait un jour. Jusqu’à cet instant précis, ça avait semblé impossible. Et pourtant.

Ne pouvant pas retenir ses larmes, Louis essaya de se trouver une contenance, mais rien ne vint. Sa douleur, il la cracha à Harry, y mêlant toute son incompréhension. 

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Parce que j’en peux plus Louis ! Prends tes sourires et ta bonne humeur et dégage ! Prends aussi ton bonheur et tes rêves avec toi !  
\- Tu entends quoi par là ?  
\- Tu sais pertinemment ce que j’entends !  
\- Je veux t’entendre me le dire…  
\- Très bien, annonça Harry froidement. Comme tu le sais déjà, je n’ai aucun moyen de t’aider à accomplir ton rêve. Déjà tu es un homme, et en plus de ça, même si t’étais une putain de fille, j’ai plus les moyens de le faire !   
\- Il y a d’autres moyens Harry, tu ne peux pas tout envoyer valser parce que…  
\- Si je le peux ! Je le peux parce que j’en ai pas envie ! Ta famille, tes gamins, ta grande vie, tu peux te les mettre au cul ! J’ai aucune envie de t’aider à réaliser ton rêve Louis, alors casse-toi ! Merde ! »

Louis devint muet en un instant et, même s’il avait eu don de parole, il n’aurait pas pu répondre s’il l’avait souhaité. Leurs cris avaient attiré le personnel qui, sans essayer de chercher ce qu’il avait pu se passer à quelques mètres de lui, pria à Louis de quitter la chambre sur le champ. Ce qu’il fit, sans demander son reste. Il était arrivé ici plein d’espoir et il en repartait sans plus aucune foi en l’avenir. La vie venait de nouveau de lui faire savoir qu’elle gagnerait toujours sur lui.

*

Le temps était atroce et le ciel aussi noir que l’état d’esprit d’Harry. Il n’avait envie de rien et ce matin, il avait même refusé d’aller à sa séance de kiné. L’infirmière avait bien essayé de le raisonner, mais à force de parler à un mur, elle avait laissé son patient décider de son sort. Ô, Harry l’avait bien entendu jurer à haute voix en lui rappelant que c’était de ses jambes et non des siennes qu’il était question, mais ça lui avait fait l’effet d’une fourmi sur son pied. Rien.

La claque qu’il venait de se prendre en pleine figure, par contre, c’était autre chose. Il n’eut même pas le temps de se demander qui pouvait oser le frapper ici qu’il reconnu la voix de sa sœur.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi.  
\- N’essaie même pas de faire ta victime Harry ! Je t’ai choisi comme parrain de mon fils parce que je te pensais intègre, pas débile.  
\- Tu l’as fais parce que je suis ton frère.  
\- Calme-toi tout de suite, parce que tant que David n’est pas baptisé je peux encore changer d’avis. »

Gemma avait toujours les mots pour le faire ravaler sa fierté et ce depuis qu’ils étaient gamins. Près de trente ans plus tard, il en était à l’évidence toujours de même.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je viens de passer une heure avec un certain Louis Tomlinson, tu connais ? Non parce qu’en voulant lui déposer les fringues de naissance de David je l’ai trouvé en train de charger une voiture de cartons et j’ai appris qu’il déménageait !  
\- Il fait ce qu’il veut, grimaça le jeune homme.  
\- Ne joue surtout pas au con avec moi Harry, parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre !   
\- Qui te dit que c’est moi le méchant de l’histoire ?  
\- J’hésite ! rit Gemma. Les cent-cinquante messages qu’il t’a envoyé depuis une semaine auxquels t’a pas répondu ? La façon dont tu as brisé le peu d’estime qu’il avait de lui ? Ou peut-être bien parce que je lui apportais des vêtements de bébé pour le récompenser d’avoir bien tenue sa plante carnivore, mais qu’il m’a répondu que fonder une famille en étant père célibataire c’était pas ce à quoi il aspirait ? »

Durant plusieurs secondes, Harry chercha l’air. Il savait qu’il avait fait le bon choix en laissant Louis partir, en le poussant à le faire, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que sa grande sœur vienne l’accabler de tant de détails dont il aurait voulu ne rien savoir.

« Comment tu sais pour la plante carnivore ?  
\- Parce que pendant que monsieur Styles se faisait un délire dans l’espace, avant qu’il se fasse défoncer par un bout de métal, moi j’ai continué à parler avec son mec. Qui est en l’occurrence aussi un de mes amis. Et aussi fou cela soit-il, on a évoqué ce que cette plante hideuse foutait sur la table de votre salon. Je crois d’ailleurs qu’il te l’a laissé, elle devrait être morte d’ici à ce que tu rentres.  
\- Pourquoi il déménage en même temps ? Il a un appart pour lui tout seul.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu’il est envie de vivre dans votre appartement à tous les deux après la façon dont tu l’as quitté Harry. Moi aussi je partirais ! Tu te rends compte un petit peu ? Et encore ! Il te met tellement sur un piédestal que je suis persuadée que je ne connais pas la moitié des horreurs que tu as puis lui balancer. »

Le pire, c’était qu’elle avait sans doute raison. Il avait été excessivement méchant avec Louis, en insistant sur des points dont lui seul avait le secret, et il était impossible que le jeune homme en ait parlé à sa sœur. Il aurait eu bien trop honte de le faire. C’était une chose dont il ne parlait à personne, dont il n’avait touché mot qu’à lui.

« J’ai pas été capable de garder mon calme, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
\- Je te l’accorde. Par contre quitter l’homme de sa vie simplement parce qu’on est trop fier pour demander et accepter de l’aide, c’est pathétique.  
\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis !   
\- C’est vrai, confirma Gemma. Mais crois-moi bien qu’en tant que grande sœur je préférerais avoir perdu mes jambes pour que tu les tiennes soient toujours fonctionnelles. Le truc Harry, c’est que c’est aussi exactement ce que Louis pense.  
\- Ca fait de lui un héros ?  
\- Ca fait de lui un homme correct. Amoureux aussi, mais apparemment ça tu t’en contrefous.  
\- Pour un homme amoureux, il n’a pas longuement essayé de me reconquérir. »

Cette fois, le coup vint se loger directement dans son épaule. Et il était persuadé qu’il aurait un bleu après celui-ci. Sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, sa sœur se releva et fouilla dans ses affaires éparpillés ci et là avant de trouver le graal dont elle avait besoin : son propre portable.

« Ne fouille pas là dedans !   
-Si ça peut te rassurer, j’ai déjà vu pas mal de choses dans celui de Louis. Donc, attends… Il y a ces fameux cent-cinquante messages provenant tous de Mouton mais auxquels Harry n’a jamais répondu. Il y a aussi une cinquantaine d’appels en absence et pas loin d’une dizaine de messages vocaux. Je n’appelle pas ça « Ne pas avoir essayé » ! Au bout d’un moment, c’est plutôt humain d’avoir abandonné. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Harry…   
\- Je ne demande à personne de comprendre.  
\- Donc tu ne vas rien faire ? s’indigna Gemma.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas l’appeler ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ni lui envoyer un message ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ni même avoir les couilles de lui dire de ne pas te laisser tout seul ?  
\- Non ! »

Comme c’était souvent le cas dernièrement, la colère d’Harry commença à se manifester. Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel, déçue, et le jeune homme en ressentit un honte intense. Il savait qu’il agissait mal, avec bien des gens, mais c’était une façon pour lui de bien faire. S’il était resté avec Louis, ils auraient finis par se déchirer un jour. Il lui en aurait voulu de pouvoir vivre son rêve, lui qui ne pourrait plus jamais le faire, et il aurait été capable de les abandonner lui et les enfants. Au moins, en partant maintenant, il n’y avait que Louis qui souffrait. Et lui, bien entendu, mais ça c’était autre chose.


	15. Epilogue

Il y avait une différence évidente entre ne pas voir l’être aimé par choix et ne plus le voir par fatalité.

Longtemps, Harry avait détesté voir Louis passer la porte de sa chambre d’hôpital parce qu’il lui rappelait la vie qu’il ne pouvait plus avoir. Dans tout ce qu’il était, son ancien compagnon portait en lui leurs rêves passés et Harry n’avait pas été capable de le supporter. Au fil des jours, au fur et à mesure que sa colère avait prit le dessus, c’était à Louis que le jeune homme en avait voulu.

Toute sa vie, depuis qu’il avait été en âge de penser par lui-même, Harry n’avait toujours souhaité que toucher les étoiles. Et puis cet homme avait débarqué dans sa routine et avait pris la place de l’une d’elle dans le ciel de sa vie. Tout lui avait semblé possible avec Louis auprès de lui. Un métier parfait, un couple parfait, une famille parfaite. Mais son accident avait tout fait voler en éclats et malgré toute la volonté qu’il y avait mise, il n’avait pas su faire la part des choses. L’aura de Louis était emprunte de son échec personnel et il n’avait pas su contrer sa haine et ses mots. Louis marchait, et plus lui. Louis avait la possibilité de réaliser son rêve, et plus lui. Louis avait la joie de vivre, et plus lui. Un jour il n’avait plus su sur quoi se défouler, sauf Louis.

Depuis ce jour là, Louis ne franchissait plus le seuil de sa chambre et Harry n’avait jamais autant détesté cela que dernièrement. 

Les jours qui avaient suivi leur rupture – il fallait bien se dire aujourd’hui que c’était ce que ça avait été – n’avaient pas été particulièrement difficiles. Au contraire. Le jeune homme s’était senti libéré d’un poids énorme et ne plus devoir faire semblant d’aller bien devant quelqu’un avait été une véritable délivrance. Lorsque Gemma était venue lui apprendre son déménagement, peut-être qu’un brasier avait commencé à prendre place dans son estomac, mais sa conscience libérée avait tout fait pour l’éloigner des flammes. Elle lui avait rappelé non seulement comme il ne devait rien à personne en étant seul et, par-dessous tout, combien la vie de Louis serait plus facile loin de son handicap. Il s’y était fié assez longtemps pour s’en persuader quelques temps, mais il avait bien vite déchanté.

Louis lui manquait, plus encore que ne le faisait ses jambes. Et pour un homme dans sa condition, c’était avouer bien des choses.

Après son épisode colérique et sa prise de conscience, Harry avait demandé au psychologue qui le suivait au centre s’il était possible de travailler là-dessus. Sans retenue, il s’était confié sur des peurs dont il n’avait même pas connaissance et la plus profonde n’avait pas mi longtemps à ressortir du lot. Terrifié de perdre Louis un jour ou l’autre, le subconscient d’Harry l’avait repoussé de la pire des manières possibles. 

« Harry ! »

La voix de son kiné le sortit de ses songes et le jeune homme revint au présent d’une façon qui lui sembla bien trop brutale.

« Pardon, j’étais dans mes pensées.  
\- Si vous pouviez évitez durant nos séances. On commence à vraiment bien avancer, alors ne relâchez rien !   
\- Ca fait des jours que ça n’avance pas !   
\- Vous avez mis quatre mois avant de faire votre premier pas ! s’exclama son kiné. Vous n’alliez pas courir le cent mètres trois jours après.  
\- C’est long, soupira Harry malgré lui.  
\- C’est long, mais utile ! Ca veut dire que vous êtes sur la bonne voie et qu’il ne faut rien lâcher. »

La sueur coulant le long de ses tempes, Harry essaya de puiser le reste de sa force dans ses bras, mais la fatigue prit bien vite le dessus. Désormais sans aide, il arriva à se glisser dans son fauteuil et soupira en jetant un regard à ces foutues barres qu’il tenait en main presque chaque jour de la semaine.

« Défiez les et vous y arriverez Harry. Tout n’est pas perdu, alors croyez en vous ! »

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’Harry ne croyait plus vraiment en lui. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il avait réussi à mettre un pied devant l’autre la semaine dernière et aujourd’hui, il n’en tirait déjà plus aucune satisfaction. Louis aurait dû être là pour voir ça.

Le vague à l’âme, Harry regagna sa chambre sans bruits. Il n’avait envie ni de douche ni de compagnie. Si quelqu’un venait à frapper dans la prochaine demi-heure, il lui serait toujours possible de faire semblant de s’être endormi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça lui arriverait après une séance intense, après tout.

Usant de ses dernières forces, Harry se hissa sur son lit en l’espace de quelques instants et soupira grandement une fois allongé sur ce dernier. Il se sentait moins dépendant depuis que le personnel de l’hôpital avait mis le lit à sa hauteur. Ne serait-ce que pouvoir en descendre ou y monter, ça changeait tellement à son moral. Attrapant la tablette sur laquelle son ordinateur portable était posé, il se laissa porter par ses doigts le long des onglets et des pages. De Youtube, il passa sur le site de l’ESA et senti son cœur se pincer en voyant la prochaine expédition de prévue. Il n’en avait pas entendu parler à la télévision, mais il ne doutait pas que ses compères sauraient faire bien mieux que lui n’avait fait lors de la seconde et dernière mission de sa vie.

De fil en aiguilles, Harry se retrouva sur Facebook et prit part à la vie en communauté de tout ces gens qu’il connaissait de près ou de loin. Il détestait tellement ce réseau, mais s’il voulait prendre des nouvelles de la plupart des membres de sa famille, c’était ici qu’il devait venir. Il était presque certain que Gemma postait plus de photos de David là-bas qu’elle ne lui en envoyait en privé. Il apprit que Cooper, qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’appeler capitaine, avait accepté un poste régulier au siège de l’ESA, mais aussi qu’un des anciens membres du centre avec qui il avait tissé des liens venait d’acheter une maison avec sa fiancée. Toutes ces histoires étaient belles et Harry était heureux pour eux. Pour eux tous. Sauf pour un.

Il ne lui suffit que de descendre d’un cran pour voir une photo de Louis apparaître sur sa page d’accueil. C’était une photo magnifique, qu’il n’avait pas changé depuis des mois, Harry se souvenait encore de la façon dont il l’avait prise le dimanche matin précédant Noël dernier. Se détachant finalement de ce nom et de cette photo, il laissa son regard glisser sur le post de Louis. « Parfois la musique adoucit les maux et apaise les cœurs. Tyrone Wells a réussit à faire les deux. ». Ces mots eurent un effet intriguant sur Harry et au fond de lui, il sut qu’il était la cause des mots de Louis. Ça aurait du le peiner, mais il eut plutôt besoin d’y croire plus encore. Louis pensait à lui.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus avant, il cliqua sur la vidéo qui accompagnait les mots de Louis et une guitare légère envahie sa chambre. C’était doux, exactement comme l’était son ex, et ça le prit aux tripes dès les premiers mots. « Sometimes I get so tired. I'm just trying to find a place to lay my head. » Il n’eut plus aucun doute quand à la signification que Louis avait pu trouver à ce morceau et là, songeant à lui, Harry essaya de prendre la chanson en compte à son sens premier. Il devait l’écouter en étant lui, sans penser à ce que Louis pouvait entendre d’elle. « I don't want to die, I don't want to waste another day or night. » Comme piqué en plein cœur, Harry perçu les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Le titre n’était pas commencé depuis une minute qu’il sentait tout ce qu’il avait battis comme certitude se briser. Est-ce qu’il avait réellement eu raison d’abandonner Louis et de vivre avec des regrets depuis des semaines ? « We all want to have some faith, At least that's true in my case. ». Tous ces mots semblaient être écrits pour lui, dans une tentative de prise de conscience ultime. Ils reflétaient tout ce qu’il vivait depuis des semaines, perdu dans la mort alors que tout son être réclamait la vie. « I undermined you then tried to find you, my only source of life. ». Fermant les paupières, Harry sentit son cœur battre anormalement vite et tout un tas de souvenirs lui vint en mémoire. Il revoyait Louis sortir de cet ascenseur lors de leur toute première visite, il réentendait son accent et s’en voulu de lui avoir dit ne plus le supporter, il sentait l’odeur de sa peau après l’amour, il le voyait crier devant des films d’horreurs et pleurer sur les films de guerre et avec un tout petit peu de force, il put sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. « I see it in the stars, I feel it on the shore. I know there's something more. ». Louis était l’homme de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans essayer à son tour de le rattraper. La vie était trop courte pour perdre un nouveau jour.

Essuyant les larmes sur ses joues, Harry repoussa sa tablette tout en refermant son ordinateur et appela le personnel soignant sans attendre. Il appuya une fois sur la bouton, puis deux, et était sur le point de poursuivre lorsque son infirmière préférée entra dans sa chambre au pas de course.

« Harry, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda-t-elle sur le qui vive.  
\- J’ai besoin d’une permission pour ce week-end !  
\- Vous rigolez ?  
\- Non ! Pas du tout !  
\- J’ai cru que vous étiez tombé Harry ! Une seule fois aurait suffit pour …  
\- J’ai vraiment besoin de sortir ! »

Les gens avaient torts de penser que les soignants et leurs patients ne pouvaient pas tisser de liens. Il était évident que dans certaines structures, les relations humaines prenaient le dessus. Harry était ici depuis quatre mois et il n’avait eu que deux permissions. Sur environ cent-vingt jours hospitalisé, Harry avait dû côtoyer certaines infirmières et aides-soignantes pendant près de cent. Comment pourrait-il ne pas s’entendre avec certaines ? Celle-ci, en l’occurrence, il l’appréciait beaucoup. Ils se permettaient de blaguer ensemble, de se taquiner serait même plus véridique, et ça ne dérogeraient pas à la règle.

« C’est à propos du jeune homme qui venait ici avant ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Je suis désolée Harry, mais il est probable que ça soit impossible.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? s’offusqua-t-il.   
\- Parce que les permissions débutent ce soir et qu’il est presque midi ! Vous n’êtes sur aucun planning, aucun médecin n’a donné son avis et aucune n’ambulance n’a été commandé pour vous !  
\- Mais il y a bien encore des médecins à cette heure là, non ? Vous écrivez mon nom dans l’ordinateur et moi j’appelle ma sœur pour venir me chercher ! »

Harry essayait de trouver des solutions à des problèmes dont il n’avait même pas conscience. Finalement, aux bords des larmes et à force de chantage affectif, il convainquit l’infirmière d’aller déposer une demande pour le soir même, mais celle-ci lui intima qu’elle n’y croyait que peu. Il était très tard pour gérer les choses en seulement quelques heures et elle ne voulu pas lui donner un faux espoir. Elle était à peine sortie de la chambre qu’Harry n’y croyait déjà plus. Et si tel était le cas, il ne restait qu’une seule chose à faire.

Son portable a portée de main, il hésita à appeler sa grande sœur avant de commettre l’irréparable. Il en mourrait d’envie, toute la chanson venait de le lui hurler, mais est-ce que la personne face à lui allait souhaiter cela aussi ? Depuis le déménagement de Louis, ils n’avaient pas échangés un seul mot, alors comment savoir ce que le jeune homme pouvait avoir en tête à son encontre depuis tout ce temps. Et mince ! Il lui avait dit des horreurs et il fallait qu’il rattrape son étoile avant qu’elle ne s’évapore.

De Harry à Mouton.  
✉Je suis certainement la dernière personne dont tu attendais un message aujourd’hui, mais j’ai énormément de choses importantes à te dire et je crois que j’aimerais être certain que tu les liras avant de me lancer. Tu m’accorderais cela ?

S’il avait cru qu’il n’aurait pas de réponses rapidement, Harry n’eut pas besoin d’attendre plus de quelques minutes pour voir son téléphone vibrer. Il l’avait toujours en mains.

De Mouton à Harry.  
✉ Aussi fou cela soit-il, j’ai attendu ça chaque jour depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Par contre, depuis j’avais perdu l’espoir c’est certain.

De Harry à Mouton.  
✉Je suis désolé Louis, sincèrement.

De Mouton à Harry.  
✉ Je ne suis pas certain d’avoir envie de lire tes excuses.

C’était une évidence. Après tant de temps de silence, Harry aussi aurait été en colère. Parce que c’était bien ce qui caractérisait Louis à cet instant précis, non ? Empli d’un espoir sans limite, le jeune homme poursuivit sur sa voie. Maintenant qu’il était lancé, il ne voulait pas s’arrêter.

De Harry à Mouton.  
✉Tu lirais le reste ?

De Mouton à Harry.  
✉ Non Harry. Tu as eu plusieurs semaines devant toi pour me parler et ce n’est pas parce que tu te décides aujourd’hui que je dois aller dans ton sens.  
✉Et puis merde, je n’ai ni envie de parler de choses importantes par SMS ni envie de me déplacer pour te voir. Je connais ça, comme tu m’as si bien dit. Alors ça complique beaucoup les choses.

Harry n’avait aucune idée sur la manière dont répondre à cela. Louis n’avait aucun tort et sa rancune était entièrement justifiée. Il n’avait rien à répondre pour le contrer ou lui forcer à rester. A moins que ?

De Harry à Mouton.  
✉J’ai vu la chanson !

De Mouton à Harry.  
✉ Ecoute Harry. J’essaie de m’en sortir comme un grand sans toi et je ne pense pas que faire ami-ami soit la meilleure chose à faire pour moi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, mais dernièrement tu as aussi fait partie des pires… Gemma me donne des nouvelles et m’as dit que tu avais fait ton premier pas, je suis vraiment très fier de toi. J’espère de tout mon cœur que tu vas réussir à réaliser tes rêves de nouveau, de mon côté j’apprends à imaginer les miens sans toi. Laisse-moi simplement du temps, s’il te plaît.

De Harry à Mouton.  
✉Tu y arrives ? A les imaginer sans moi ?

De Mouton à Harry.  
✉ Non.

Blessé pour blessé, Harry laissa son esprit fuser à la vitesse de la lumière. Il fallait que Louis l’entende, qu’il prenne le temps d’écouter tout ce qu’il avait à lui dire. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, n’ayant à cet instant plus rien d’autre à perdre que son cœur.

De Harry à Mouton.  
✉ Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

De Mouton à Harry.  
✉ Harry…

De Harry à Mouton.  
✉Est-ce que tu m’aimes, Louis ?

De Mouton à Harry.  
✉ Oui.

De Harry à Mouton.  
✉Alors attends-moi. Je ne te demande pas dix ans, juste quelques jours. Quelques semaines tout au plus. S’il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance Louis.

De Mouton à Harry.  
✉ Si je ne trouve pas de logement à un prix abordable d’ici la fin du mois, je devrais retourner chez mes parents. Comprends ce que tu veux.

De Harry à Mouton.  
✉Tu n’as pas eu le travail ? Celui pour la boîte anglaise que tu voulais tant ?

De Mouton à Harry.  
✉ Je l’ai eu si, mais on m’offre un poste et non un logement.  
✉ Et non, je ne retournerais pas à la maison.  
✉ Enfin, chez toi, je veux dire.  
✉ Je te laisse Harry, j’ai à faire. Prends soin de toi.

*

De la fenêtre de sa chambre de substitution, Louis regardait passer les voitures le long de la Garonne. S’il faisait un tout petit effort et que tous ces immeubles ne bouchaient pas la rue, il pourrait certainement voir d’ici l’appartement qu’il avait partagé avec Harry tout ce temps. Cette époque avait beau être révolue, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu’il n’y songe de nouveau. Et maintenant qu’Harry et lui étaient de nouveau en contact, c’était encore plus compliqué.

Le jour où Harry lui avait envoyé un message, Louis avait cru défaillir. Seul au beau milieu de la rue, il s’était fait violence pour ne pas s’effondrer en plein Toulouse. Il avait attendu cela chaque maudit jour que Dieu avait fait pendant presque deux mois et sur le coup, il n’avait pas su quoi en penser. Harry était l’homme de sa vie, et il était toujours aussi fou amoureux de lui, mais était-ce vraiment le cas de son homologue ? Est-ce que c’était ça l’amour véritable ? Revenir sur ses décisions avec plusieurs semaines de retard ?

Jamais Louis n’avait été plus blessé que par les mots d’Harry ce jour là. Dans sa naïveté infinie, il lui avait toujours paru impossible de se dire de telles atrocités au sein d’un couple, d’un couple comme le leur. Il s’était attendu aux disputes, petites comme grosses, mais jamais à une de cette envergure. Harry n’avait pas seulement pointé du doigt des actions présentes, mais c’était servi de son passé pour le rabaisser et le faire ramper par terre. Si son but avait été de le blesser, il avait réussi à tous points. Lorsqu’il était rentré chez eux, Louis avait passé des heures allongé dans leur lit sans bouger ni trouver le sommeil.

Pourtant, s’il y avait bien une chose qu’on ne pouvait enlever à Louis, c’était qu’il était un passionné. Bien que blessé et humilié, il avait dès le lendemain envoyé des messages à Harry pour essayer de faire repartir leur duo. Entre son accident et sa perte de mobilité, Louis comprenait que son petit-ami puisse aller mal et se laisse emporter par la colère. Mais au bout de plusieurs jours sans réponses, même à des messages emplis de détresse, il avait finit par jeter sa bouée de sauvetage. Comme il l’avait dit à Gemma lorsqu’elle l’avait croisé avec des cartons, il n’avait pas la force de retourner voir Harry après ses mots et ses maux. Qu’en dire, de toutes façons ?

Le soir même, Louis s’était établi chez Robin pour quelque temps, au moins suffisamment longtemps pour trouver son propre appartement. Mais rien n’était venu. Il n’était plus vraiment étudiant et n’avait plus droit à rien, mais ne travaillait pas depuis assez longtemps pour avoir droit de signer un vrai bail. Foutue France. Alors lorsque son ami avait déménagé pour s’installer en banlieue, Louis n’avait eu d’autre choix que d’appeler à la rescousse les seules personnes dont il accepterait l’aide et qui lui donnerait en retour : Gemma et son compagnon. Pour oublier l’homme qui l’avait quitté, Louis vivait chez sa sœur. C’était merveilleux. C’était un service donnant-donnant, parce que le jeune homme servait de nounou pour David en attendant de signer son contrat, mais ce n’était pas plus facile à vivre au quotidien. Ca permettait simplement à Louis de mieux accepter son statut de squatteur.

A toute vitesse, après avoir répondu au premier message de celui qu’il appelait à contre coeur son ex, Louis avait couru jusque chez Gemma et avait paniqué en lui disant ce que son frère venait de lui envoyer. Il avait tenté de rester confiant et relaxé, mais plusieurs fois son amie avait du le recadrer. Elle savait pertinemment que ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble et même si son petit frère s’y prenait bien tard, elle avait toujours su qu’il reviendrait vers Louis d’une façon ou d’une autre. Finalement, après l’avoir aiguillé, Gemma avait laissé Louis prendre son destin en main et répondre comme il se le devait. Ca avait été bref, quoique fort en émotion. Le jeune homme avait à la fois répondu la vérité à chacun de ses messages, tout en dramatisant quelque peu certaines situations. Mais lui aussi, après tout ceci, avait eu un peu de colère à extérioriser, alors répondre ainsi à Harry ce jour là avait été comme un exutoire.

Depuis, Louis avait chaque matin droit à un message. Harry ne manquait pas une seule journée, même lorsque lui ne prenait pas la peine de répondre. Certes ce n’était pas arrivé beaucoup, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le taire. Même s’il ne l’avouait pas à haute voix, Louis adorait la sensation que ces SMS provoquaient en lui. Il avait l’impression que l’homme qu’il aimait essayait de le reconquérir et c’était grisant au possible. Bien entendu qu’il était déjà conquis et qu’il était désormais hors de question qu’il rentre en Angleterre, mais ça, Harry n’était pas obligé de le savoir tout de suite.

Plus leurs échanges reprenaient et plus Louis arrivait à pardonner. Comme il l’avait fait savoir à Harry, il ne voulait pas aborder par message des sujets trop importants pour leur potentiel futur commun. Pour autant, l’astronaute lui reparlait doucement de ses séances de kinés et de souvenirs partagés. Au travers de tout cela, Louis arrivait à comprendre l’état dans lequel son amant avait finit et le pourquoi du comment c’était lui qui en avait essuyé les dégâts. Il n’avait certainement pas toutes les cartes en mains, mais parfois il suffisait d’avoir les bonnes pour ressortir vainqueur. L’épreuve que traversait Harry était une des pires que la vie aurait pu lui envoyer et même s’il s’en sentait mal, Louis était convaincu que le jeune homme aurait préféré y rester que de perdre ses jambes. Aujourd’hui il semblait aller mieux, mais il y avait quelques mois, la mort avait du être une grande partie de ses pensées quotidiennes. 

« Louis ? Est-ce que tu pourrais venir m’aider avec David s’il te plaît ? Je suis en galère ! »

Riant aux éclats depuis la chambre à l’étage que Gemma lui avait gracieusement offert d’occuper, Louis la rejoignit au plus vite et comprit bien vite où était le problème. Son fils dans un bras, le babycook dans l’autre et la fourchette retenue par son coude, la jeune maman semblait sur le point de lâcher un de ses colis. Sans attendre qu’on le lui demande, Louis préféra s’occuper de David et l’emmena avec lui dans le salon. Il adorait ce petit garçon et parfois, lorsque la journée s’était mal passée, il lui arrivait de se dire que ça aurait pu être lui son papa. Pas qu’il aurait voulu sortir avec Gemma, ô que non, mais si tout ça n’était pas arrivé, qui sait où ils en seraient Harry et lui. Louis avait le mal de sa vie d’avant et parler de nouveau à Harry ne faisait qu’augmenter cette sensation. Il voulait retrouver son lit, ses habitudes, son confort, son amant…

« Tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi avec toi il veut bien jouer avec cette horreur, alors que moi il me la jette dessus ?  
\- Je suis son tonton préféré, c’est pour ça.  
\- T’as le droit d’y croire, rit Gemma en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon tu peux toujours me le garder le temps que j’aille chez la gynéco ?  
\- J’aurais dit oui même sans que tu précises l‘endroit où tu allais, tu sais.  
\- Ne te plains pas, t’auras jamais à connaître ça. Bref ! Je t’ai préparé à manger pour le cas où je rentre un peu tard ! Pour David je veux dire.  
\- J’avais compris, merci. Tu veux que je nous prépare un truc pour ce soir ? Si vous rentrez tard tous les deux ce sera toujours ça de moins à faire.  
\- Non ne t’inquiète pas ! Repose toi un peu et profites de ton neveu adoré ! On se commandera des pizzas au pire.  
\- Ok, chef ! »

Gemma quitta rapidement les lieux, sans oublier d’embrasser son fils, et bien vite Louis se retrouva en tête à tête avec le bébé. Il voulait qu’ils se donnent une nouvelle chance Harry et lui et il savait pertinemment que le retour de ce dernier dans sa vie n’était pas anodin. Ils souhaitaient la même chose, l’un comme l’autre, mais Louis freinait un peu les choses en attendant la confrontation. Ca lui donnait l’impression d’avoir donné une leçon à l’homme qu’il aimait alors qu’en vérité, si Harry avait été devant lui le jour même de son premier message, il lui aurait sauté au cou pour l’embrasser. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps pour qu’ils se retrouvent, Louis attendait seulement impatiemment.

Aussi, avec ce petit ange dans les bras, le jeune homme se demandait comment se vivrait leurs retrouvailles. Est-ce qu’Harry et lui allait tout recommencer et repartir de zéro ? Où est-ce qu’ils sauraient faire comme s’ils n’avaient pas été séparés pendant deux mois ? 

Il ne l’avait pas dit à Gemma, parce qu’il savait qu’elle l’aurait disputé d’avoir cru si fort en quelque chose d’encore éphémère, mais la semaine dernière Louis était retourné chez eux. Chez Harry. Il avait encore les clés – et la moitié de ses affaires étaient toujours là-bas – alors il en avait profité un après midi où il était seul avec David. Le cœur plein d’espoir, il était entré dans l’appartement et il l’avait trouvé là. Leur plante carnivore trônait toujours au centre de la table et, malgré le manque de ressources pendant des semaines, elle était droite et vivante. Louis l’avait ramené ici et avait recommencé à en prendre soin. Tant qu’elle ne mourrait pas, leur envie d’enfants ne le faisait pas non plus, pas vrai ? Alors lui et Harry n’auraient peut-être pas besoin d’attendre de nouveau deux ans pour songer à une famille. Les mots que le jeune astronaute avait employé à son égard était toujours là, cachés quelques parts, mais Louis passait au dessus et savait qu’il suffirait d’un seul mot à Harry pour tout effacer. Il sentait que tout serait simple maintenant que le plus dur était passé, c’était toujours comme ça. Il aimait à l’espérer.

De Renard à Louis.  
✉Tu es disponible ?

Louis était à la fois intrigué de ce message qui pouvait dire mille choses et à la fois gêné de la véracité de sa réponse, lui qui n’avait pas dit à Harry qu’il était hébergé par sa sœur depuis quelques temps.

De Louis à Renard.  
✉ Gemma avait un rendez-vous important, elle m’a demandé de garder David pour elle. Je suis avec lui ! Pourquoi ?

De Renard à Louis.  
✉Donc tu voulais couper les ponts avec moi tout en parlant avec elle ? *emoji sourire en coin*

Non, Louis ne considérait pas qu’il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Après tout, Gemma était son amie et il aurait bien eut droit de garder son fils même si Harry et lui s’étaient quitté d’un commun accord. Mince alors.

De Louis à Renard.  
✉ *emoji regarde ailleurs en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu*  
✉ Je réitère ma question, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

De Renard à Louis.  
✉Je crois que j’en ai marre de me taire…

De Louis à Renard.  
✉ C'est-à-dire ?

De Renard à Louis.  
✉J’ai vraiment envie de te parler de plein de choses Louis. De m’excuser de beaucoup d’autre. Et de réorienter beaucoup de mes propos aussi.

De Louis à Renard.  
✉ Harry… Je ne sais toujours pas si par message c’est une bonne idée.

De Renard à Louis.  
✉Je pourrais t’appeler, non ? Ta voix me manque … Et ton accent aussi malgré les bêtises que j’ai pu dire il y a quelques temps.

Les grandes lignes étaient dites. Sans réellement avoir attendu sa réponse, Harry venait de lancer là une conversation qui effrayait Louis depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais en même temps, étant donné qu’il refusait de se déplacer par crainte, peut-être bien que l’appel pouvait être une solution envisageable. Même si, bon sang, Louis était certain de se mettre à pleurer s’il entendait la voix d’Harry.

De Louis à Renard.  
✉ Après que Gemma soit rentrée ? Je préfèrerais être seul et ne pas être en train de m’occuper de David, tu vois.

De Renard à Louis.  
✉ Je vois, et ça m’irait très bien.  
✉ Elle rentre quand cette bouffonne ?

De Louis à Renard.  
✉ Elle est partie il y a une petite heure déjà, si ça ne bouchonne pas trop sur la rocade elle devrait être là rapidement.

En jetant un œil sur l’heure, Louis put même remarquer que cela faisait en vérité bien plus d’une heure que la jeune femme était sortie. Son retour allait se faire incessamment sous peu, mais au moins, ça lui permettrait d’expliquer rapidement la situation à Gemma et de se mettre en condition pour recevoir cet appel qui commençait déjà à le faire trembler de tous ses membres. Et comme si le destin jouait contre lui, son téléphona vibra dans sa main et le nom d’Harry s’afficha sur l’écran. Bon sang, il était en train d’appeler. Et Louis ne pouvait se résigner à ne pas décrocher.

« Allo ?  
\- Lou ? »

Il suffit d’un simple surnom pour que Louis se sente défaillir. Ses poils se hérissèrent alors que son cœur battait anormalement vite et il éclaircit sa gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Harry… Je suis ravi de t’entendre, sincèrement, mais j’ai David avec moi.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre.  
\- Ta sœur ne va pas tarder et je ne veux pas qu’elle croit que je m’occupe mal de son fils et…  
\- Mets-le dans le parc cinq minutes ? Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, je te rappellerais après ! Promis ! Mais je dois juste te dire quelque chose tout de suite.  
\- Je… Ok, laisse-moi trente secondes. »

Déposant son portable sur le rebord du canapé, Louis prépara rapidement le parc de David avant de le déposer dedans avec toute la délicatesse du monde. C’était vrai que quelques minutes ne seraient pas dérangeantes, surtout qu’il adorait ça.

« C’est bon il est allongé, souffla Louis en reprenant son portable.  
\- Parfait. Je voulais simplement te dire que…  
\- Attends ! Merde ! Y’a quelqu’un qui sonne, c’est peut-être un colis pour Gemma !   
\- Vas-y, c’est pas grave. J’ai tout mon temps moi ! »

La mine renfrogné, Louis bloqua son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et se hâte de gagner la porte. Bon sang, à presque dix-neuf heures ça devenait n’importe quoi. Sans prendre la peine d’enfiler une tenue plus correcte que son t-shirt troué et son jogging pour traîner – c’était une visite inattendue, pas le président en personne – Louis ouvrit la porte brusquement avant de la refermer aussi vite.

« Harry ? murmura-t-il dans lé téléphone.  
\- Oui ?  
\- C’est bien toi dehors ?  
\- Oui Lou. »

Raccrochant et posant son portable sur la commode près de lui, Louis tourna à nouveau la poignée de la porte et sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Harry était là devant lui. Non, mieux, Harry était debout devant lui. Debout sur ses jambes. Alors certes il s’appuyait sur des béquilles et c’était Gemma – qui s’était bien moquée de lui –qui tenait encore le portable contre son oreille, mais il était debout sur ses jambes.

« Comment est-ce que tu…  
\- Je pourrais mentir et dire que c’est une longue histoire, mais non, plaisanta Harry. J’ai simplement compris où je voulais que ma volonté me porte. Et c’était ici. »

Louis n’arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux d’Harry, comme s’il avait peur que cligner des paupières ne le fasse disparaître. Il était beau, avec ses cheveux qui avaient poussés et tombaient sur ses épaules, avec son regard si clair et avec la force de conviction de celui-ci. Comment pouvait-il retenir ses larmes face à un tel spectacle ?

« Ne pleures pas Lou, s’il te plaît.  
\- Tu peux vraiment marcher ?  
\- Presque, sourit Harry. Regarde. »

Sous ses yeux, Harry pénétra dans la maison sans aucune aide. Gemma assurait ses arrières, mais elle n’eut pas besoin de faire le moindre geste pour l’aider à se déplacer. Harry avançait doucement, c’était inévitable, mais c’étaient ses jambes qui le permettaient et cela fit pleurer Louis pour de bon. 

Suivant Harry qui alla s’asseoir sur le canapé pour s’économiser malgré tout, Louis oublia le monde entier autour de lui. Autour d’eux. Il se glissa sur ses cuisses, là où Harry lui affirma du regard qu’il pouvait aller, et se laissa aller contre lui. Son odeur, sa peau, ses bras autour de lui : Louis retrouvait enfin la sensation d’être au paradis. Avec une tendresse infinie, Harry releva son menton et vint goûter ses lèvres des siennes. Leur place avait toujours été là, ensemble.

« T’as vu, chuchota Harry en se détachant à peine de Louis, j’ai encore des progrès à faire, mais le kiné dit que le plus gros est fait et que dans quelques mois, je devrais marcher comme si de rien n’était. Ce sera parfait.  
\- Parfait pour ?  
\- Réaliser nos rêves. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit de leur temps pour lire, mais surtout pour me donner leurs avis sur cette fiction. Merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu, qui ont rit et pleuré avec moi et même à ceux qui ont pu un jour trouver Harry méchant. Ça a été une folie que j'ai à peine contrôlé, mais j'ai vraiment adorer l'écrire et la partager avec vous. J'espère que ce voyage entre Terre et Univers vous a plu à vous aussi. Merci encore, de tout coeur.  
> Et même s'il ne verra jamais ces mots, merci à Thomas Pesquet, qui me fascine et continue chaque jour de me faire rêver. Le personnage d'Harry lui est entièrement dû. Justine. ♥


End file.
